Contaminated Flesh
by SouthParkAA
Summary: When infected creatures attack the USA the now sixteen year old kids of South Park team together to survive. Dripping with twists, love, mystery, humor and sexual themes what's not to love? Contains graphic violence, slash lemons and coarse language. It's South Park, what do you expect? WARNING:DON'T READ THE REVIEWS. MAJOR SPOILERS, IT'LL RUIN THE STORY!
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

_**Well okay! I've put my other fic on hold because it's not too popular! If I get some more reviews on it I'll continue it sooner rather than later. Anyways! Please review this, I read the fic "Aaa! Zombies!" By **__**SatoriKatana**_ _**and I just had to make my own zombie fic! So here it is. Review with any suggestions about things you might want to see! I have yet to decide on what couples I was going to make in this story, I was thinking Style. What do you guys want to see?**_  
-

They had one shot at this. One chance to escape this wretched city once and for all…  
"Come on dude!" Kyle shouted. "The chopper has landed!"  
"I know Jew!" Cartman replied, louder than Kyle.  
"Dude! Would you two just stop fighting and concentrate on getting on that chopper?" Stan wasn't sure they were going to make it if they kept going like this.  
"U-uh fellas, I-I dunno if we're going to make it." Butters added to the conversation.  
"Kyle! Go invisible and cover us!" Stan ordered as he was chucking a grenade at a crowd of zombies. "Butters run to the chopper!"  
"I-I dunno about that Stan."  
"Butters, just do it!" Stan ordered

Butter ran towards the chopper and Cartman sprayed his heavy machine gun into the horde.

"BUTTERS! WATCH OUT!" Kyle shouted.

4 soldiers all dressed in black ran towards the chopper, they all shot at Butters and he fell to the ground.

"G-go on without me fellas!" He shouted.  
"DAMN IT!" Kyle ran towards the chopper, still invisible and boarded it.

Cartman ran towards the chopper too with Stan, Stan shot at the black figures as Cartman boarded the chopper. One of the figures fell. The other three were rushing towards Stan firing all they had into him, it was of no use. He had used his super soldier and got on the chopper. One of the black figures came up to the chopper door and as soon as he had boarded the chopper, the doors closed and they lifted off, leaving Butters and the other three men behind.

"Damn it Butters! I wanted that achievement!" Cartman shouted down his microphone at Butters.  
"Oh, I-I'm sorry Eric, I'll do better next time.." Butters said, ashamed he let his team mates down.  
"The only reason you're playing with us is cause Kenny is too poor to buy a Xbox!" Cartman took another handful of cheesy poofs and chucked them into his mouth at once.  
"Shut up fatass!" Kyle added. "You're always such a giant douche!"  
"Hehe, at least I'm not a Jew."  
"I'll kick your ass Cartman!" Kyle was infuriated.  
"Oh, you gonna come out of your little Jew cave and walk to my place?" Cartman joked.  
Cartman was an ass in real life; Stan noticed he only seemed to get worse when they played O.R.C. "Would you guys just shut up, the next game is starting!"

"_As the disease continues to spread throughout the country, citizens of the United States are told to stay indoors and to avoid contact with other people unless absolutely essential_" The news reporter read.  
"Oh my!" Said Sharon, Stan's mother. "Things are really getting serious now!"  
"It's probably just another passing fad." Stan insisted. "Another swine-flu."  
"I don't think so Stan, this is really serious." His father added.  
"Whatever, I'm going out." He said standing up.  
"Didn't you hear him at all? He said to avoid contact! And it's already nine!" Sharon sounded worried.  
"We got to go out sometime mum, I promised the guys."  
"Well just be careful, okay?"  
"I will." Stan put on his coat and walked out the door.

"The news always gets people so worried over nothing" Stan thought to himself. If he was Tweek, he'd probably claim it was some government conspiracy to try and kill him. The infection was pretty serious, but it wasn't contagious. The only way you could become infected with whatever it was is if you ate the infected animal. All of Stan's family had been eating like vegetarians ever since the information was announced, but why were they suddenly so insistent on keeping everyone indoors? Was it getting worse? Stan didn't watch the news too much. That was more Kyle's thing, if there was something worth knowing, Kyle would know. He made a mental note to ask Kyle about it sometime, better safe than sorry.  
Stan approached the boys. There stood Kyle, Cartman and Kenny; they had planned to meet up tonight to go out to the arcade.

"Hey fag." Cartman greeted Stan.  
"Hey fatass." Stan returned the greeting.  
"Quit flirting and let's go to the arcade." Kenny insisted, as usual, making everything and anything sexual.

They started walking to the arcade, not many people were out tonight, had the news really scared people? Stan hoped the arcade was still open.

"What took you so long bro?" Kyle asked Stan. "You were later than Cartman! We were supposed to meet up at half eight, we almost went on without you."  
"Sorry dude, I got distracted about that crazy rabies shit on the news." Stan replied.  
"Oh that shits scary man! It's put me off meat! I don't feel like going bat shit insane until my body overheats!" Kyle said.  
"Oh so that's what it does? Creepy dude!" Stan didn't know what the infection really did until now.  
"Yeah bro! It's different for other people, but I heard about people killing their entire families before they burned out!"  
"Sick dude!" Stan was actually a little concerned now.  
"I think it's sweeeet. Too many people in the world! Another plague is just what we need." Cartman said as his usual sick self.  
"You're sick Cartman!" Kyle and Stan said in sync.  
"Come on ladies! We're here." Kenny said, they were right outside the arcade.  
-

Craig was at the gym, he checked his phone, "Oh shit!" He thought; He'd lost track of time. It was already 11pm. His mother was going to have his soul. He figured since he was late now, he might as well take his time and get a shower. He took off his shirt and hit the shower's switch and the water started to run. He was alone in the gym; everyone else had gone home except the one receptionist. He took off his pants and underwear and got under the water and he felt immediately better, all the sweat washing right off him, it felt great. Craig came to the gym often and it was obvious looking at his body. Craig ran his hand through his black hair to get it at least a little clean. He never planned on taking a shower until he got home so he didn't bring any soap. Craig turned off the water and went to get his clothes and towel.

"Huh?" Craig spoke aloud to himself, they were gone. "Hey asshole, if I find you I'm going to kick your ass!" He shouted. Someone had to have taken his stuff, no one else was around.

He walked around the room and found his stuff sitting in the corner. He got dried and dressed; he was too tired to care about whoever moved them in the first place.  
Craig headed out the door and to the front desk to sign out, the receptionist had gone; he didn't care, he just wanted to get home and sleep. He signed the register and was about to leave. He heard a noise come from the store room, he wasn't sure if he should check it out, last time he checked out noises in a store room he walked in on some chick and dude doing it in school. Curiosity got the better of him. He had to know. Craig put down the pen and slowly walked towards the door, He put his hand on the handle; he only wanted a peek, if someone was doing it like last time he'd just leave and they wouldn't even know he was there. He turned the handle and opened the door slowly. It was the receptionist! She was laying on the floor grunting "She must have fell reaching for something in the high shelf!" Craig assumed.

Craig set down his bag. "Jesus Christ lady! Are you okay?"  
"GAH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed back at him.  
"Are you hurt? Let me call for help." Craig stood up and ran to the desks phone as the woman shook some more on the floor, she was having a fit.

Craig dialled 911 and was put on hold.

"What use is a fucking emergency number if you can never get someone?" Craig said aloud.  
The woman made some more noises. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM. HE DID THIS TO ME. I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM."  
"What? Who did what to you?" Craig was confused.

The woman lunged at him and grabbed a hold of his neck. Craig choked; she was extremely strong for such a fragile looking woman. Craig's brain went into defence mode, he put his hand down behind the desk to try and find something to hit her with. She was going to kill him! Craig found a pen and grabbed it, it'd have to do. He stuck the pen into her side and for just a second she released her grip, that's all he needed. Craig grabbed her head and pushed it down towards his knee as he raised it, the contact made her to make an ungodly sound. She recovered quickly and put all her weight into an attack at Craig, but Craig was better. Craig moved to the left and pushed her towards the desk and the resulting force made her fall to the ground. Craig coughed, recovering from what just happened; he could have died! What the hell was wrong with her! He just wanted to help. Was she dead? Shit… she wasn't moving.

Craig heard a very faint voice. "Hello? Hello? We've dispatched units to your location." It was the phone, he never hung up.

Craig panicked and hung up the phone, there was no way he could explain what just happened here; he just wanted to go home! Craig grabbed his bag and ran out the door as fast as he could before the police could arrive.


	2. Chapter 2 Men in black

_**Review reply to "Bleh": I'm sorry you feel that way, I wrote this chapter as more of an intro and didn't focus at all on the couple part of the thing because I was waiting until after the outbreak for my couple to realise their feelings for one another so since the outbreak has only just begun, I figured It'd be fine. I just wanted to see what couples people wanted to see and I've decided I will stick with the Style. I'm not sure what you've got against the formatting either so if you read this again, just let me know how I can do better ^_^ I'm still learning.**_

  
"Dude! Have you seen the time?" Stan said as he looked down at his watch.  
"Don't be a pussy Stan." He heard Eric say as he came back inside from his piss.  
"Dude I'm serious, it's like eleven! My mum's going to freak!" Stan was starting to panic.  
"Wait, it's eleven?" Kyle wanted to make sure he heard Stan right.  
"Yeah man! I'm so dead."  
"But dude, this place closes at ten." Kyle got confused.  
"I'm telling you man, it's eleven." Stan insisted.

Stan looked around and realised the arcade was deserted.

"Where did the manager go?" He asked. Something was wrong, he could feel it.  
"He probably went out to jerk off or something." Kenny added, still focusing on trying to win one of those stuffed toys for Karen.  
"Seriously man, something's not right." Stan sounded genuinely concerned, Kyle could hear it; if there was one person Kyle knew, it was Stan. He put his hand on his shoulder to comfort him.  
"Look man, let's go. If we don't get home soon, our parents are going to end us."  
"Yeah…" Stan agreed it was for the best.  
Kenny gave up on his quest. "Those machines are rigged anyways!" He said in frustration as they headed out the doors.

The town was unnervingly quiet. Not a sound. Stan didn't like it.

"Seriously man, something is wrong." He said.  
"Stop giving me your hippie vibe crap Stan." Cartman barked.

The four walked down the street in the direction of their houses.

"What the?" Stan questioned.  
"What?" Kyle asked.  
"Do you guys not hear that?"

Everyone went quiet. They could, the sound of smashing and banging.

"It's coming from over there." Stan pointed to the corner.  
"Just ignore it you guys, it's probably some hobos fighting over some bread." Cartman insisted. No one took heed.

They ran around the corner to investigate, a boy darted out of the gym and straight past them almost hitting Kenny.

"Jesus Christ dude!" Kenny shouted.  
"Who the hell was that?" Kyle wondered.  
"Hell, if I know! Bastard almost knocked me over."  
"We should check it out; maybe he was robbing the place, someone could be hurt." Stan was concerned.  
"It's not our problem! Can we just go home, I'm hungry!" Cartman whined.  
"Fuck you Cartman, someone could be bleeding out on the floor in there and all you care about is fucking food?" Kyle said, you'd think he'd be used to Cartman by now.  
"Screw you guys, I'm going home." Cartman said the way he always does.  
"Why do we even hang out with him?" Kyle asked, he raised a valid point.  
"We don't have time for this, someone could be hurt." Stan walked towards the building and the others hesitantly followed.

They pushed open the door open, the place was dark, the lights were off and the only light was coming from way down the back. Stan pressed his hand against the wall looking for a switch but couldn't find one.

"Use your phone or something." Kyle suggested.

Stan took out his phone and shined it about the room, everything was a mess.

"What the hell happened here?" Kyle questioned seeing the sight before him.

The computer had fallen on the floor behind the desk and papers were all about the room. Stan directed his phone's light to the floor.

"Holy shit, is that blood?" Kenny had seen his fair share of blood, he didn't need an answer to that question.  
"Dude, we should get out of here, this could be pretty serious." Kyle sounded a little scared.  
"Exactly dude. Someone has been hurt." Stan got more worried.  
"But dude! What if that guy who ran out of here wasn't doing the hurting? What if some other crazy bastard is in here?"  
"I just want to see what's wrong man!" Stan's worry was now mixed with curiosity. "Hello? Anybody in here?"  
"Dude there is no answer; let's just get the fuck out of here!"  
"Shut up dude! I hear something!" Stan complained.

Stan had stopped using his phone a few minutes ago and their eyes had begun adjusting to the dark.

"Stan… please." Kyle grabbed on to Stan's arm. Stan felt his heart sink when he heard the genuine fear in Kyle's voice.  
"Okay. Sorry…"  
Kyle realised how he was behaving, he quickly let go of Stan's arm and tried to sound a little less scared. "It's fine, I just really don't like it."

They left the gym and walked up the street, back on to the path home.

"Dudes, do you want to stay at my place tonight?" Stan asked the two of them.  
"Sure, if you want." Kyle said.  
"I'm in then too I guess, but you better let me play O.R.C this time." Kenny demanded.  
"Yeah, whatever." Stan agreed to Kenny's terms. He really didn't want them going home alone tonight; his bad feeling had not subsided.

Stan hoped Cartman was okay as well, he may have been a dick at the best of times but he was still a friend. Stan wondered if he should call him and figured he would call him when they got home.  
They got to Stan's house; it was already 11:45. His mum was going to freak. They opened the door and went in to the house, his parents were sitting beside each other on the couch, still watching the T.V"

"Hey mum, I'm home." Stan mumbled, expecting a scolding. She didn't reply. "Mum?" he asked again. The silent treatment, he'd rather be scolded. "Sorry I'm late mum, is it okay if Kenny and Kyle stay tonight?" She didn't reply. Stan looked at the other two boys and shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes then."

They headed up the stairs to Stan's room and Stan just fell on his bed and kicked his shoes off.

"Don't you need to call your parents?" Stan asked the two.  
"Nah, It's fine; they won't even notice I'm gone." Kenny responded, turning on the Xbox.  
"Yeah man, they're probably freaking out already." Kyle took out his phone and dialled his house number.

Stan stood up and headed to the bathroom, he needed to call Cartman and pissing was the perfect excuse. He didn't want the other two questioning why he would be calling Cartman, hell he didn't even know why he was so worried. He took out his phone and called him, he answered.

"Kinda busy right now!" Cartman hissed down the line.  
"Sorry fatass, I just wanted to make sure you were fine."  
"Oh, how nice of you to worry about me." Cartman said sarcastically  
"Well I'm sorry I did!"  
"Whatever man, I'm taking a huge dump right now."  
"Jesus dude, I don't need to know that!" Stan felt vomit in his throat.  
"Well leave me to it!" Cartman demanded.  
"Fine! Cya, fatass." Stan hung up.

Stan took his piss and headed back to the room. Kenny was on the Xbox and Kyle was still holding the phone to his ear.

"Dude they're not answering." Kyle complained.  
"They probably went to sleep or something." Stan lay back down on his bed.  
"Or they are out searching for me, you know how my mum gets."  
"Well just forget about them for now, you tried man." Stan didn't want Kyle to go, he needed his best friend around right now to know he was safe.  
"I guess so… maybe I should just go home so th-"  
"NO!" Stan cut him off midsentence, maybe he said that a little louder than he intended. "I mean… they'd know to check with me if they were looking, it'll be fine."  
"Yeah I guess…" Kyle lay down on the floor next to where Kenny was playing, way too into his game of O.R.C to care about the discussion in the background. He didn't get to play games often and he sure as hell was going to take advantage of it.

Butters couldn't sleep, he couldn't very well put on his Xbox and see if the fellas were up for a game, his parents would ground him if they caught him still awake past bed time. "I-I'm sixteen years old now! I shouldn't have no bed time." He thought to himself; of course if he told his parents he was too old for bedtimes he would get grounded, they sure liked grounding him. Butters was looking out his window at the cul-de-sac before him; nothing particularly interesting out there. He seen Craig dash by his house; Craig liked staying in shape and Butters figured he was just out for a jog. "A bit late for a jog Craig" He thought; it was 11:30pm after all. He lay back down to try and get some sleep.  
Butters felt a little thirsty, he rolled over to look at his clock, thirty minutes had gone fast. Butters wasn't sure he had fallen asleep or not. He got up and silently, attempting not to wake his parents and went down the stairs to pour himself a glass of milk. He stopped dead at the bottom of the stairs, the front door was open. He took a few steps back up the stairs, was someone in the house? "Okay Butters, j-just keep calm" He told himself. He crept back up the stairs and headed to his parents' bedroom; they'd know what to do. Their bedroom door was open, he crouched down and peered his head round the corner, a dark figure masked standing over their bed, he looked exactly like a home invader would in a movie, right down to the three hole balaclava. Butters tried to move back and head to call the police but it was too late; the figure had seen him. Butters screamed and ran to the bathroom and locked the door, the invader banged at the door in an attempt to break it down. Butters started fidgeting with his hands, what could he do? The man would break the door down any second and he would be caught, not that he knew what would happen if he got caught but the man was obviously not here with cookies. He had to think fast. Butters looked around the room, the window! Butters was small enough to fit through, it was his only chance. He climbed up on to the toilet and opened the window as wide as it could go and put his legs through it first. The door was cracking now, it wouldn't hold much longer. Butters pushed the rest of him through in the nick of time, the door smashed open and the man bust in and tried to grab Butters but it was too late, he was on the window sill, Butters hugged a pipe and screamed as he slid down it into his back garden, he'd never done anything even half as athletic as this. Butters had partially cut himself on a lose piece of metal on the pipe, he was bleeding slightly and he had ripped his Terrance and Phillip pyjamas. The man looked down from the window at him and Butters made eye contact. The man smiled and it sent shivers right down Butters spine. He turned around to run, he was hit on the head with a pole. Butters began losing consciousness, he looked up and seen the figure standing before him… Everything started fading out. Butters tried to crawl away, it was hopeless. Butters felt a foot press down on to his back followed by a laugh… that laugh. Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3 The outbreak

_**Review reply WxTxR: The whole situations will come to light much later on my dear :3, I'm placing all the roots for my story. Funny you should mention Barbrady too! I had contemplated whether or not to save the Butters scene for the next chapter and instead have a scene with Barbrady at the gym; but I think the Butters one here works best hehe, it gave the chapter a little action. And let's face it, has Barbrady ever been good at his job? xD  
Please any new readers, be sure to review this and subscribe to get the updates emailed to you :) I promise you I have some very interesting plot developments coming soon ;3.**_

-

12:33am. Butters sat up with a gasp, another nightmare… this is why he shouldn't play video games, Butters had quite the over active imagination. He sat up and looked for his phone; he wanted to call Eric for comfort. Butters rubbed his eyes and picked up the phone and made the call, no answer. He had to talk to someone, anyone. He scrolled through his contacts some more and figured Stan would be a good choice. He hit call.

"H-Hello?" Butters said sheepishly down the phone.  
"Butters? What's up?" Stan answered.  
"I just ne-needed a pal is all."  
"Something wrong Butters? I'—" Stan got cut off  
"S-Stan? Hello?"

He'd lost connection.  
Butters stood up, he needed the bathroom. He felt sore all over, "I mustta been sleeping all wrongly again." Butters thought to himself. Butters took one step and felt a small yet sharp pain in his leg, he looked down at his leg; he'd been cut.

-

"Huh, that was weird." Stan said as he set down his phone.  
"What dude?" Kyle was sat on the floor beside Kenny watching him play.

"Butters; he was trying to say something then cut off."  
"Don't worry about him man, he's probably having nightmares about nemesis again."

Stan just shrugged, Butters doesn't usually call him; he normally calls Cartman to cry about those kind of things, god knows why.  
Everything was so off lately… even by South Park standards, something weird was happening. There was people going missing from South Park to North Park, there was an insanity plague spreading across the country and hell, everything just felt off… what would happen next?

12:40am. Craig lay on his bed thinking about what had happened. It was self-defence, that fucking psycho was going to kill him! Craig sat up, giving up on the idea of sleep and turned on his T.V hoping to find something good to watch to keep his mind off this, no such luck. He turned on his Xbox to see if anyone interesting was online, Just Stan.

Craig stood up and crept down the stairs and out the front door, he needed some air. He walked in the direction of Clyde's house, hoping to catch him out on a lie. Clyde, Craig and Tweek normally went to the gym together and today they had both blew him off, Tweek had to stay at home and look after his sick father and Clyde had claimed he had to sleep early tonight. Tweek couldn't lie very well, too much pressure, so Craig knew he was telling the truth but he wasn't sure about Clyde. The streets were empty, it wasn't unusual for Craig to go out on random walks at this hour so he knew to expect empty streets, they just felt more bare than usual… not a cat, not a fighting couple… nothing.  
Craig stood outside Clyde's house and laughed a bit to himself. Clyde's room was at the front of the house, the lights were on. "The little shit was lying after all." Craig said, feeling proud he suspected him. He lifted a small stone and threw it up at the window. Clyde pulled back the curtains and raised an eyebrow at Craig, he was topless. He opened the window and spoke just loud enough for Craig to hear him.

"Can I help you?" Clyde sounded a little agitated.  
"What happened to going to sleep early?" Craig smirked, he had Clyde busted.  
"Give me a minute asswipe, I'm changing." Clyde went back inside, put on a shirt and headed down to the front door. He gestured Craig to come in.  
"Dad not home?" Craig asked  
"Late night tonight, he won't be home."  
Craig folded his arms "So tell me Clyde, why'd you bail on me today?" he pulled another cheeky grin, he loved cornering Clyde.

Clyde just stared at Craig smirking back. Clyde moved in closer to Craig and planted his lips on his.

"Oh? So that's how you want to play it then?" Craig smirked and Clyde smirked back.

Craig jumped back into the kiss and moved with Clyde over to the couch, not breaking the kiss for a moment. They sat down and kissed more passionately than before, Craig gently lay Clyde down on the sofa and ran his hand up his shirt.

"Now why would you bother putting this on when you knew I this was going to happen?" Craig asked.  
"Just a formality." Clyde smiled.

Craig moved back in to the kiss. That's when it happened. The window behind them smashed causing Craig to jump up in defence.

"Jesus Christ!" Craig nearly jumped out of his skin. There it was, standing right there in front of him… It looked like what once was a human, but it was far from human now. It's eyes were all but red with bloodshot, it's skin looked like someone had gave it a bath in acid. The sounds the thing made were equally as horrifying. It gargled before it ungracefully climbed into the house and fell on the floor; it looked like it was about to break apart at any second and smelled like… death. That was the only word for it. Clyde stood up and Craig moved Clyde behind him.

"What the fuck?" Clyde got a good look of the thing struggling to stand before them.

There was another bang behind them, it was two more of those things trying to break their way in.

"Up the stairs!" Craig grabbed Clyde's hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

They ran up the stairs and into Clyde's room. Craig pulled the book case over the door and pushed the bed up against it too. They moved over to the window and looked out, those things were swarming. Suddenly the streets were no longer quiet. Craig could see people hopelessly running from their houses only to be attacked by the hungry creatures, there was no doubting it… they were zombies. Craig felt really stupid referring to them as such, but there was no other name for them.

"Craig! We have to get the fuck out of here!" Clyde shouted as the barricaded door began shaking. It wouldn't hold forever.  
"I know! Just let me think!" Craig didn't know what to do, if they were anything like zombies in pretty much every game or movie ever then getting bit meant you would turn… they needed to get out and to stand a chance out there, they needed weapons.

Almost as if he'd read Craig's mind, Clyde opened his closest and pulled out a baseball ball bat, it would have to do.

"Got any more of those in there?" Craig turned to Clyde, they were both as far away from the door as possible, up against the window.  
"It's my only one." Clyde answered, they were both going to need weapons to stand a chance. The door wouldn't hold much longer.

Craig looked outside again, those streets were empty just seconds ago… now they are covered in blood and infected. Some of the infected were much faster than the others, they didn't look as dead either, Craig recognised some of them… he felt like he was going to be sick.

"Come on Craig! Get it together we need to think of something." Clyde kept his eyes on the door.  
Craig snapped out of it. "Okay, if this is really happening, and this isn't some sort of fucked up dream, we need grab anything useful. We're getting out of here."

Clyde nodded and handed him the bat before he started to put some things into his bag.

"You got all we need?" Craig asked.  
"Nothing much useful in here, but I got all I could." Clyde responded.  
"Lube?" Craig raised an eyebrow, Clyde gave him a stern look. "Oh who am I kidding? Of course you packed it."

Craig swung the bat at the window and smashed it open, shards of glass fell everywhere. Both boys climbed on to the window sill and looked behind them one last time, the door had come off its hinges; the infected would pour in any second. They both looked at each and nodded as they jumped out the window. One of the faster zombies ran towards them screeching as it did, Craig took one good swing at it and got it in the head, it fell to the ground instantly. There didn't seem to be any other fast ones running around, they could just wave round the slower ones. Craig grabbed Clyde's hand and ran.

"I'm bored." Complained Kyle, he'd been watching Kenny play the Xbox for ages.  
"Yeah, me too." Stan had been playing about on his phone as he watched Kenny play. It was already 1:00am  
"I'm going to go get a drink, you guys want anything?" Stan asked the other two.  
"Just water for me please." Kyle accepted.  
"Coke, lots of coke." Kenny didn't take his eyes of the game  
"You know, I think I might come with you." Kyle stood up and followed Stan out to the kitchen.

The T.V was still on but his parents were nowhere to be found. Kyle took out three glasses while Stan took out the coke.

"Mum?" Stan looked across the room, his mum was staring right back at him. "Are you okay?"

His mother charged towards to two boys and caused the glasses to smash. Stan ran round the table with Kyle.

"Jesus Christ! Dude, I think your mum has that infection thing! She's going to fucking kill us!" Kyle shouted.  
"Oh shit! No!" Stan shouted as his dad rushed towards them too, Stan reacted by throwing a chair at him.

Kenny ran down the stairs to investigate the commotion.

"Holy shit!" Kenny screamed at the sight, attracting the zombified mother.

She howled as she lunged at Kenny, he reacted quickly and took 5 steps back on to the stairs and delivered a powerful kick to her face, sending her flying across to floor. She got back up, seemingly more rabid than before and charged towards Kenny again, he ran towards her and met her halfway with another kick, she fell beside Kyle. Kyle knew there was no hope for her; he picked up one of the knives from the kitchen counter and stabbed her through the skull, the knife pierced the bone with unnatural ease. Stan was in tears as he fought with his un-dead father, he couldn't kill his own father! Infected with whatever this was, or not! His father had knocked Stan to the ground and Stan was barely holding his father off him. Kenny intervened, he came up behind the creature and wrapped his hands around his head and quickly turned it to the right causing it's neck to be snapped; the body fell lifeless beside the traumatised Stan.  
Stan sat up and put his head into his hands as he continued to cry… his parents were dead.

"Is everyone okay?" Kenny sounded serious.

Kyle looked at Kenny. "I-I'm as fine as I can be right now!"  
Stan didn't speak.

Kenny walked over to the windows only to be even more horrified than he already was...  
"Holy shit… Kyle." Kenny signalled him to come over.

Kyle looked out the window… there it was. People ran through the streets from these creatures… some of them looked exactly like you would expect zombies to look and others looked perfectly normal; it seemed the more human they looked, the faster they moved. Kyle looked over at Stan, he was still sitting there in tears, and why wouldn't he be? His parents just tried to kill him and then they died themselves.

"We've got to go dude, it's pretty obvious what's happening here." Kenny looked at Kyle. "Get Stan ready, I'm getting supplies."

Kyle walked over and put an arm around Stan and tried to speak to him, Stan stayed silent.  
Kenny ran around the house with some of Stan's old rucksacks and sports bags, he filled them with anything that might be useful. He came back down the stairs with a baseball bat, Stan's dad's hunting rifle and a decorative katana.

"These are all I could find." He set the weapons on the table and raided the kitchen cupboards for food and shoved it into the bags.  
"I-It doesn't make sense… we didn't eat the meat… they didn't eat it." Stan had wrapped his arms around Kyle.  
Kyle moved out of the hug and looked at Stan. "Stan we have to go, we'll find out what happened later; I promise."

Stan gave a single nod and stood up and grabbed the Katana and Kyle took the bat; Kenny was the only one here qualified to use a rifle. He zipped up the bags, put one on his back and handed the last two bags to Stan and Kyle, they put them on.

Kenny bolted the rifle. "Okay then, Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4 The Police

_**WxTxR reply: Thank you! I try to update as soon as I possibly can! The last chapter took me forever because I got a little messed up with the timeline hehe the timing in this fic is important ;3. So I had to make out a huge big timeline for what people were doing! Anyways 3 thank you, your kind words help me keep going.  
Also thank you to everyone who added me to their favourite lists! 3  
**_

Butters had locked his door and went back to bed. He wasn't sure what was a dream and what might have been reality, he would get grounded if he tried to wake his parents up with some stupid nightmare; not that they would have believed him if it was real. He woke up, the sound of screaming. Butters jumped out of his covers and looked out the window for the source, there it was… "r-real life resident evil!" Butters thought to himself.

"This can't be r-real! Just another nightmare Butters, wake up!" Butters pinched himself, it was useless… this was real.

_****_Butters watched in horror as the un-dead crawled the streets attacking everything and anything living, but this was south park, these people weren't going down easy. A few men, women and children alike were all in the streets smashing, shooting and slashing their way through the creatures' numbers. Butters stared out in horror as he seen it, his parents were frenzying and attacking some of the other survivors, this wasn't like any game or movie Butter's had seen… it was much worse. He knew all too well what had to be done; he got up and changed out of his pyjamas and into a blue shirt and jeans. He crept down the stairs, careful not to alert any of the monsters only a few feet from his home and he headed out his backdoor; his best bet was to go through the gardens and keep off the main streets. He took a minute to think. He decided his best bet was to head for the police station, that's where all the guns are so surely there would still be some officers alive to help.

-

Cartman was driving his mother's car, he may not have his license but he knew what he was doing and it's not like she needed it now… she was dead. He sped through the hordes of un-dead, blood covering his window didn't make seeing any easier. He turned on his wipers but that only made it worse. The blood smeared all over the window, Cartman lost control of the car and slammed on the breaks, he crashed. He sat there with his head in the airbags for a second then lifted his bags of supplies from the back seat and got out of the car. Cartman scanned the area, he had crashed near the police station, it was his best bet; a big building full of ammo, guns and armed men who were paid to protect him. What's not to like? He was armed; he waved past the slower zombies and blasted a shell into any of the runners that came his way, he had to get into the station to stand a chance.

"Don't stop moving, those ugly fuckers are too slow to catch us if we just keep going!" Kenny shouted as they fought their way through hordes of the abominations.  
Kyle whacked the bat across one of the faster ones running towards him. "Where the hell are we going?"  
"The police station; I hate cops but it's got all the guns we could ever need!" Kenny kneed a runner and hit it hard in the head with the gun, not wanting to waste any of the ammo.

-

Craig and Clyde had agreed the best place to go would be the station; they could find help there and maybe get the hell out of South Park where it was safe. They got inside; the place looked empty except for the corpses on the floor and they didn't exactly count… There had been a battle here recently. They slammed the doors shut, they would hold. Craig and Clyde both lay down against the wall and slid down, this was the first real breath they had taken for a good forty minutes.

"You okay?" Craig turned to face Clyde  
"Yeah…" Clyde took Craig's hand and gave him a small smile.

Craig moved close to Clyde to kiss.

"Sup fags?" Cartman had been there the whole time.  
"Jesus Christ Cartman, you could have knocked." Clyde joked.  
"You should be thanking me! I cleaned this place up a bit while you were out." Cartman looked at the bodies on the floor and smirked.  
"Jesus Cartman, where the hell did you get a 12 gauge?" Craig asked, impressed by his work.  
"Found it." Cartman walked closer to the two of them and Craig let go of Clyde's hand. Funny how zombies can make the whole town go to shit and this is still something to keep a secret.

Butters came round from the back entrance.

"F-fellas?" He said nervously, he'd obviously got into a fight or two on his way here; he had blood smeared over his jeans and shirt.  
"Jesus! Butters?" Clyde looked shocked, "all these people died yet somehow Butters managed? Impressive" he thought.

The front door flew open causing Cartman to almost shoot at it, in poured Kyle, Stan and Kenny all covered in a significant amount of blood. Cartman lowered his gun.

"Ladies." Kenny lowered his hood.  
"Cartman? How the hell did your fatass not get eaten?" Kyle laughed.  
"God damn it Jew! I'll feed you to those things myself!"  
Stan rolled his eyes.  
"You two done?" Kenny asked looking at the boys bickering as they do. "Okay good, we need to barricade these doors."  
"I don't think so! I'm not staying in here with you assholes." Cartman exclaimed.  
"Sure thing then! Feel free to leave." Kenny moved to open the door.  
"Kenny don't!" Kyle exclaimed  
"I'm only staying till I get what I need… then, I'm gone." Cartman huffed.  
"Well until then help me barricade the doors, the rest of you guys block of the back door just in case." Kenny ordered, he normally wasn't one for control but he was the only one who seemed to know what the hell he was doing.

They covered both doors with whatever they could find and then all sat down to rest.

"Was anybody bitten?" Cartman stood up wearing a very serious face, one he didn't take normally.  
"What?" Craig looked up.  
"You heard me, we all know what happens to people who get bit."  
"We don't know that for sure… this isn't some game Cartman, we don't know what happens." Kyle insisted.  
"Take a look outside Jew, we know some of those people. How do you think it happened to them?" Cartman argued. Kyle didn't have a response. "I'll ask again, was anyone bitten?"

They all looked around at each other no one spoke.

"Well okay then… what now?" He said, sitting back down.  
"We wait for help." Kenny said.  
"Help? What help? Who is going to come for us Kenny?" Cartman shouted  
"The military! They have plans for this kind of shit."  
"No one is going to come for us; we're on our own." Cartman took out a can of mountain dew and chugged.  
Stan stood up, he was sick of all this already, Kyle followed him.  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
"I don't know; I just don't fell like sitting here and watching this shit."  
"Yeah me either, I'll come with you." Kyle walked beside Stan.  
"Whatever."

They headed through some double doors and into a hallway, maybe they'd find something useful. Stan was silent, Kyle didn't know what to say… Stan just had to watch him and Kenny kill his frenzied parents, that kind of thing doesn't go down easy. Kyle thought about his own parents, they were probably dead too… and so might he have been if he had gone home.

"Dude, look at this." Stan signalled to the ground, there was a trail of blood.  
"Oh shit man…" Kyle worried. "Let's go back to the group, we don't know what could be in here."

Stan took no notice of Kyle's words and followed the trail round the corner and Kyle reluctantly followed. They stared in horror at what they seen, there was a body on the floor. Any human like features were consumed… the body was reduced to nothing but a bloody mess on the floor. Feasting on the mess there was another one of those things, it was fresher than most of the others outside but it had clearly been infected for quite some time.

"Holy shit dude… is that?" Kyle asked. And it was. It was Officer Barbrady, or rather it used to be.

The creature looked up from its meal and stared at the much fresher food before him, it gargled and stood up and walked towards the boys.

"Dude?" Kyle tugged on Stan's arm.  
"Run." Stan ran down the hallway towards the group and the monster followed behind them; he wasn't as fast as Stan's parents but he had speed.  
"Kenny!" Stan shouted as he pushed through the double doors, Kyle followed shortly behind him.

Kenny jumped up and aimed his rifle at the door, expecting the creature. It ran through the doors making the sounds you'd expect from something so hideous and Kenny took his shot, he got it with a perfect shot to the head. Kyle and Stan struggled to catch a breath. Kenny smirked at his marksmanship, those lessons had paid off.

"Thanks Kenny." Stan caught his breath and walked back over to the group.  
"Yeah, thanks Kenny." Kyle followed behind Stan and they both sat down with the group.  
"Don't mention it." He smiled. "Don't go anywhere else in here without your weapons… No telling what else is in here with us. "

As if on cue, it roared. It felt as if the whole room shook, whatever it was… it was big.

"Holy shit! What the hell was that?" Craig shouted.

The roar happened again, whatever it was had gotten closer.

Kenny looked around to room. "Grab your shit. We need to go."


	5. Chapter 5 II

_**As always thank you to all my reviewers! You guys help keep me writing. I can't remember who but someone thought Butters home invasion was just a dream, It was not :P he was knocked out and woke up in his bed and the cut on his leg when he woke up was to clarify that. Anyways! Hope you guys enjoy 3.  
**_

"Are you deaf? We've got to go; NOW." Kenny lifted his rucksack.

No one was about to question him, those roars were getting closer by the second. They did what he said, lifted all their stuff and ran for the back entrance.

"Clear the barricades!" Kenny ordered, any second now they would be faced with that thing.

They all ripped through their own barricades as fast as they could and got out the back just in time, as they slammed the door shut they heard the front door be smashed.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell are we going to do?" Stan screamed, they had no idea what they were up against but it couldn't be good.  
"I… I don't know! Just shut up and let me think!" Kenny hit himself in the head, trying to beat an idea out of it; he got one. He scanned the area hoping to find what he was looking for. "There!" he pointed.

The cops' van had been abandoned in the middle of the road, doors left open.

"The cops' van? Dude we don't have the keys!" Kyle shouted.  
"You got a better idea Kyle?" Kenny ran for it, hoping the keys would still be in there.

The rest of the boys followed him and they all jumped in the back and slammed the doors shut while Kenny jumped into the driver's seat. The majority of the infected had horded around the front of the police building looking for them; they could still hear the smashing and roars of the monster that was in there. They were lucky; the keys were still in the ignition. Kenny attempted to start the vehicle; the beast would find them any second.

"Kenny, how about you get your hands out of your pants and drive!" Cartman shouted anxiously through the cage, separating the back of the van from the front of it.  
"I'm trying fatass!" Kenny turned the keys and hit the pedal; it started, Kenny smiled.

Their victory was short lived. Kenny looked out his window in horror as he seen the back walls of the police station crack; the monster was strong enough to break through solid brick! He hit the gas as hard as it could and drove straight, waving around any wreckage on the road. Kenny looked in the side mirror; he didn't like what he seen. The beast was 9 feet tall, its skin had lost any colour Kenny could name and it resembled vomit. Pieces of bone stuck out of its limbs and its heart was visible; its ribcage looked as if someone had pulled it open.

"Holy…shit" Kenny's face lost all colour.  
"Dude? What is it?" Kyle asked into the front.  
Kenny didn't respond.

He swerved round a corner and drove as fast as the vehicle allowed him.

"Kenny! You're going to get us all fucking killed!" Clyde shouted out from the back.  
"Trust me! My driving is the least of our worries right now." Kenny shouted back.  
"H-He's not kiddin' fellas." Butters was looking out the caged window on the door. "That thing is right behind us!"  
"Let me see!" Cartman peered out the window. "Kenny…?"  
"What?"  
"DRIVE FASTER!" Cartman screamed.  
"I'M DRIVING AS FAST AS THIS HEAP OF SH-" Kenny swerved, he almost hit an abandoned car.  
"Damn it Kenny! You drive like an Asian chick!" Cartman joked.  
"Fuck you fatass!" Kenny hit the cage behind him.  
"I think we lost it fellas!" Celebrated Butters.

Kenny looked in the side mirror to make sure; the monster was finally out of sight. Kenny let out a sigh of relief and stopped the van.

"Why are we stopping?" Stan questioned.  
"We're not done here yet." He answered.  
"What do you mean not done here? There is nothing left!" Stan insisted.  
"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Kenny was getting mad, Stan said nothing else. "We're going to look around town, we need to get more supplies and look for survivors." He was worried, he needed to know his family's fate… At least his sisters.  
Stan looked down. "Okay."

They all jumped out of the truck, they were in the middle of the street. The infected had thinned out.

"Where's all the zombies?" Craig asked, bat in hand.  
"They must have been attracted to all the noise by the police station." Kyle suggested. He was one of the smarter members of the group, matched only by Cartman (when he actually applied himself).  
Kenny looked around. "Is everyone armed?"

Stan had his Katana, Kyle and Craig both had their bats, Cartman his mother fucking 12 gauge shotgun and Kenny the hunting rifle. Clyde and Butters had nothing.

"Umm, I don't have anything." Butters raised his hand.  
"Me either." Clyde said.

Kenny pulled a handgun from his back pocket.

"Found this in the truck." Kenny held out the gun.  
"Oh, n-no. You take it." Butters looked at Clyde.  
"If you insist!" Clyde took the gun and fiddled with it a bit.  
"Well okay then, we should spilt into groups if we want to get on the road quicker."  
"Are you crazy? We'll be killed if we spilt up." Kyle didn't like the idea.  
"He's right Kyle. If we want to get out of here tonight, we'll need to spilt up." Stan spoke up. Kyle just nodded, no point in fighting it, they were splitting up.  
"So what do we need to do?" Craig spoke up.  
"We'll go in groups of two. We need food and drink… lots of drink and if you can find it a little bit of weed couldn't hurt." Kenny said.  
"Kenny!" Kyle gave him a stern look.  
"Relax, I'm kidding, but we do need food and drink. Medicine and weapons wouldn't hurt either."  
"I'm going with Stan." Kyle insisted.  
Stan shrugged. "I'm okay with this."  
"I'll go with Clyde." Craig took a step closer to him.  
"So that leaves me, Butters and Cartman." Kenny said.  
"Oh hell no." Cartman whined.  
"Relax, it's just you and Butters, I need to fill up on gas." Kenny smirked.  
"I fucking hate you Kenny." Cartman frowned.  
"I love you too fatass." Kenny smiled and jumped back into the driver's seat.  
"Where do we meet?" Stan asked as Kenny started up the engine again.  
"We'll meet back here in an hour; if you're not back… you're dead." He hit the gas.


	6. Chapter 6 Supplies

_**Spiritshipperxx92 I'm glad you're loving to fic! :D. I don't know if I can keep up writing it every day, I'm struggling for some ideas at the minute but I will tell you I have a twist that will come in at the very end, and if I do it right, you'll not be expecting it hehe. Sorry I took so long to update 3 I got a new game and with that and my new "getting into better shape" routine, I haven't been able to find much time to write and I won't have much time in the next few weeks either cause I'm moving out and got to paint the place! But I will do my best to write when I can :).**_

"Lu lu lu, I got some apples" Butters sang.

"Butters! If you don't stop singing I swear to Adolf, I'm going to kick your ass." Cartman complained.  
"Oh, I-I'm sorry Eric. I'm just nervous is all." He apologised.  
"Well be nervous a little quieter."

They had been elected to get some meds for the group while the others got the other supplies. As they approached the drug store, Butters began quietly humming to himself; Carman rolled his eyes as they approached the building, the door was already broken.

"Butters, find the lights." He ordered.  
"Sure thing Eric." Butters looked around the wall for a light switch.

Cartman cautiously moved through the dark, gun in hand; he didn't even know what he was looking for. Cartman thought of all the things they might need as the lights came on. The store wasn't very big, inside or out. It was just big enough to house what people might need, they weren't going to get anything fancy from here.

"It seems clear enough in here, go find bandages and painkillers." Cartman ordered some more.  
Butters nodded and headed to look round the shelves.

Cartman set his gun down on the counter and climbed over to get some of the stronger meds. "Why am I even here…?" He thought. "We had a plan Eric, one man army, remember? And now you're here with Butters playing doctor." Cartman sighed. He reached up the shelf to get down some antibiotics when he hit them and they fell to the ground.

"Oh for fuck sake."

He reached down to pick them up when something grabbed his hand. Cartman broke free and attempted to grab the counter to balance himself but instead he hit his gun off the counter and on to the other side, he fell to the floor and seen what it was had grabbed him… it was one of the infected. It stood up and so did Cartman, he couldn't get over the counter fast enough. It grabbed him and he struggled to break free, this thing was going to have a feast. Then there was a gun shot, the infected fell right to the ground lifeless and it's blood squirt over the boy's face. Cartman looked around in shock and seen Butters lying on the ground holding Cartman's smoking 12-gauge.

"Ouchy." Butters said as he sat up.  
"Holy shit Butters!" Cartman's jaw dropped, he'd shot the beast right in the head. "Where did you learn to shoot?"  
"Oh, m-my uncle Earl used to take me out to shoot bottles when I was little" Butters nervously fidgeted his fingers.  
Cartman laughed and got over the counter. "Come on, we need to clear out before those things get here." He offered Butters a hand.  
"T-thanks Eric." He accepted and they ran out of the store with the supplies.

-

"So how are we going to do it?" Kyle asked.  
"If I knew then I'd already be in." Stan answered.  
Kyle giggled. "Just try harder, pull it some more."  
"I'm pulling it the best I can!" Stan insisted.  
"Want me to take over?" Kyle offered.  
"No, I've got this." Stan moaned as he put all he had into it. "Got it!" he let out a sigh of relief as the window broke open.

Stan and Kyle were tasked with finding food. The store had been locked hours ago so they had to pry open the window without alerting any of the nearby infected.

"Let me give you a boost in." said Stan.  
"Why do I have to go?"  
"Because I'm stronger than you, you couldn't support my weight."  
"I could too!" Kyle huffed.  
"We don't have time for this dude, just do it!"  
"Whatever." Kyle huffed some more.

Stan got in position and boosted Kyle up to the window; Kyle pulled himself the rest of the way in and landed in a bathroom. This store was huge, it was a recently opened small brand supermarket and it had just about everything.

"Wait, dude! How the hell are you getting in?" Kyle shouted from the other side.  
"Uhh, I'll find a way!" Stan replied.  
"Be careful!" Kyle warned as he heard Stan run off to find another way in.

Kyle bit his lip nervously as he thought about Stan out there alone. "He'll be fine…" Kyle told himself as he headed out the bathroom into the main store, it was pitch black. He turned on his flashlight and walked towards the food isle. Kyle knew where he was going; he came to this store often but even still it was hard to see where to go, the place was so big that even with the flashlight on it was hard to see. He walked forward cautiously and looked around the walls for something that resembles a light switch. Kyle smiled and hit a switch and some of the lights came on, he hit some more of them until the whole store had lit up; he turned off his flashlight, proud of his work. Kyle got to the food section and began packing anything that would stay fresh more than a few days and a few of Stan's favourite treats as a little surprise. "The things I do for that boy." Kyle rolled his eyes and smiled as he crouched down and continued packing food into his bag.  
"Huh?" Kyle turned around; he thought he heard a car getting closer, he wondered if it could be more survivors coming to loot the place. The noises got closer and it was hitting the horn in a tune. It smashed through the shutters and glass; out jumped a couple of armed hillbillies cheering and laughing as they both finished up their beer. Kyle had to deal with assholes like this all the time, drunk rednecks weren't exactly a rarity in South Park. Kyle stood up and put the rucksack back on; he clutched tightly on to his baseball bat (just in case).

"Well looky what we got us here Earl!" laughed Redneck one. "We got us a cute little girl out here all alone!" He was repulsive, he was fat and his shirt was too small to cover his entire body so some of his fat stuck out from underneath. He had a terrible face, a nose that looked like it had seen better days and his stubble looked more like partially shaved pubic hair than facial hair.  
"HAHA! WE SUR' DU TOMMY!" laughed Redneck two, presumably Earl. He was taller than the other one and his head looked like it didn't quite belong on the body it was fitted to. He was extremely skinny and hunched slightly. His nose was even worse that the other ones, it had a huge mole on it and if Kyle didn't know better he would have thought it was a Halloween prop for a witch costume.  
"Now isn't she a pretty one?" Tommy spat out his chewing tobacco and walked closer to Kyle who was holding back vomit. He had a short temper but he was trying so hard not to provoke these two, they did have guns after all.  
"She real pretty!" Earl agreed, Kyle was no longer sure if they were joking or actually thought he was a girl; he did have some minor feminine features.  
"I'm not a chick assholes!" Kyle spat.  
"Ooooh, she's got bite!" Tommy reached a hand out to put it on Kyle and he hit it away. "Now, don't play hard to get, we'll be real gentle…" He smiled revealing his destroyed teeth… any tooth that wasn't missing was broken and yellow. He set down his rifle beside Earl's.  
"Get your fucking hands off me!" Kyle struggled as Earl grabbed both Kyle's arms from behind him and grinded him slightly.  
"Now don't worry little darlin'; daddy's gonna be gentle." Tommy ran his hands down Kyle's body and Earl laughed uncontrollably as Kyle screamed and tried to break free.

Tommy reached for his zipper when Stan showed up blind with rage, he rammed his sword right through the fatter one causing him to cough up blood; some of which got on Kyle. The skinny one released Kyle in shock as his friend fell to the floor, he reached for his rifle but Stan reacted quicker. He pulled the sword from the man and sliced it down on the other's hand and he screamed in pain. Stan delivered the final blow the man's head and all life left his body immediately, "humans are a lot harder to slice into than zombies." He noticed. He pulled out the sword and stabbed the man repetitively until Kyle put a hand on his shoulder.

"S-stan…" Kyle had turned white.  
Stan stared back at him, not sure what to say.  
"Umm, thanks…" Kyle said; he was still in shock from what had just happened.  
"Yeah…" Stan looked down, he had just killed two men… somehow it felt worse than cutting through zombies even though these men were far worse than those mindless creatures outside; at least they couldn't control themselves.  
Kyle came back down to earth a little more. "Oh shit dude… we got to go quickly, that noise has got to attract something."  
"Yeah. Let's grab what we can and go before anything shows up, Those guns too."  
Kyle nodded.


	7. Chapter 7 The last of the living

_**Thought I'd get to writing this as soon as I could! As always thank you for your reviews and keep them coming, no idea when I will next update because of all the moving out and other distractions! It could be tomorrow or it could be a week, there is no telling! But I will upload ASAP. Thanks for reading 3 I best get to that Stan X Kyle soon too! I know you guys want it hehe I promise next chapter they will have their moment ;3. **_

Kenny stopped the van; he had arrived at his house. Truth was that the van didn't even need gas, the tank was full… Kenny really wanted to look for his sister and stocking up on fuel would just be a bonus. He had a fraction of hope that Karen may have actually been alive, he'd already lost his brother in an accident a few years back and his parents were lost the day they started the drinking again. He got out of the vehicle, rifle in hand and walked towards his front door; there were only a few walkers in the area but it was clear that a horde had attacked here earlier like with Stan's house. Kenny felt his chest hurt when he remembered what happened with Stan's parents; they had been better parents to Kenny than his own ever were. He fought back tears as he opened his front door, the house was a mess on the best of days but now it was just destroyed.

"Hello?" He called out quietly. "Mum… dad… Karen?" He said a little louder, he didn't want to get the attention of the walkers.

It didn't look like anyone was home. He headed up the stairs and into his bedroom to grab what little of his stuff might be of use and his bag of weed. He decided to loot the other bedrooms for useful things too and headed into his parent's bedroom to find his dad's rifle. As he entered the room he felt vomit rise in his throat and seconds later it was on the floor… his parents were there, dead. They had been tied up on the bed and both of them had been shot in the head. The condition of the bodies told Kenny that they were infected. He wiped his mouth and looked in the closet for the gun, the box that normally held it was opened and the gun was gone. He stood up and turned round to see his 14 year old sister standing, rife in hand, Kenny could tell she had been crying, she was a lot like Kenny. She had the same blue eyes but unlike Kenny, her hair was long and brown.

"I killed them Kenny…" Karen looked at her brother. "I shot them both…and Kevin…" She looked like she was about to break down.

Kenny walked over to her and moved her out of the room and closed the door behind them and wrapped his arms around her.

"You did what you had to sis." He comforted her.  
"I... I tried to help, I tied them up and…" she was on the verge of tears.  
"You helped them all you could." He tightened his arms around her; he could hear her crying softly into his coat. "I got you now sis, you're okay."  
"I know I am… but they're not, everyone is dead so what's the point?" She wasn't normally this dark, but tragedy on this scale would do that to anyone.  
"Not everyone, we're heading out of here with survivors" he looked at her. "We're not alone."  
"R-really?" She wiped her eyes and there was a glint of hope in her eyes.  
"Would I lie to you?" Kenny smiled and she returned a small one in turn. "Now, do you remember how to shoot that? It's a bit big for such a little girl." He joked, she was a better shot than him and he knew it.  
Karen gave him a look that said all Kenny needed to know.  
"Good, then we're ready." Kenny and Karen headed back to the van; this wasn't going to be over anytime soon.

Craig placed his lips on Clyde's and pulled him into a passionate kiss as he lifted him and set him on the bar's counter.

"Seriously? You're going to do this now?" Clyde gave him a look.  
"Why not?" Craig complained as he moved back into the kiss.  
Clyde lightly pushed him off. "Well maybe because the dead are walking the streets and we only have like thirty minutes to get back or we're left behind?"  
"We have like five minutes to spare!" Craig ran his hand down Clyde's back and gently over his butt causing him to gasp slightly; his butt was the most sensitive part of him, more so than the obvious.  
"N-no, later, kay?" Clyde bargained with Craig, he wanted to do it bad but they didn't have the time.  
"Party pooper." Pouted Craig as he released Clyde.

Clyde jumped down off the counter on to the other side; they had hoped to find a gun or two.

"Anything?" Craig asked looking down at Clyde as he searched under the counter.  
"Nothing yet."  
"Well look harder! This is South Park, everyone has a gun."

Craig jumped over the counter himself and loaded some alcohol into a rucksack he had looted from a store on the way here. "Whisky? Kenny'll be happy." Craig thought to himself as he packed a couple bottles into his bag.

"Found something!" Clyde stood up with a handgun and a box a few boxes of ammo in his hands.  
"Dude that's not right!" Craig insisted.  
"What do you mean not right?"  
"Rednecks don't keep pussy-ass handguns! They have badass shotguns and rifles all the time on T.V!"  
"I don't want to burst your bubble asshole, but this isn't some T.V show! This is real life, and apparently in real life redneck bartenders have some _pussy-ass_ hand guns!" Clyde argued. "And another thing, what the hell has a cat's ass got anything to do with a gun?"  
"It's just a figure of speech!" Craig shouted back.  
"It's a really stupid figure of speech! God Craig, just… god." Clyde bitched.  
"Sounds like someone was taylor-swifting down at the beach and got a little bit of sand in their butthole." He smirked.  
"You asshole! I sw-" he was interrupted by the door opening.

In walked three figures, More survivors! The boys both recognised them immediately; there was Wendy and Bebe, (both were dressed in blood covered pyjamas and holding kitchen knives) and Token. Token was dressed as he always was, purple long sleeve sweeter which also covered in blood, even more so than the girls. He was armed with a bass guitar.

"Craig! Clyde?" Token ran over and hugged two of his best friends. "I thought everyone was dead man! We heard you guys arguing."  
"Jesus man, I thought everyone else was dead!" Craig said as they broke the hug.  
"Naw man, I found these fine ladies wandering the streets when I was getting the hell out of dodge." Token had become quite the flirt over the past few years, the girls seemed to like it so he was doing it right.  
"Good thing you found us then, we're getting out of here too, and there are more of us." Clyde spoke  
"Yeah, Kenny has a van and we're getting the fuck out of here." Craig added.  
"Then what the hell you guys doing in a bar?" Wendy questioned.  
"Can't survive no apocalypse without booze." Craig jokingly winked at her and she rolled her eyes.  
"Well we're just about done here anyways." Clyde picked up his bag and new gun.  
"Aww that's not fair man!" Cried Token. "I want a gun too!"

They headed outside, Craig and Clyde led the way while Token kept the girls company a few steps behind them.

"Do you guys hear that?" Bebe spoke up.  
"Hear what?" Wendy asked and everyone went quiet.

They could all hear it now that it was mentioned; it was the sound of smashing. They looked around but couldn't see anything that could be making the noise. Clyde's eyes lit up with fear.

"Run!" Clyde spoke and ran, the others followed not quite knowing why they were running.

It was soon clear why they were sprinting the beast was back.

" WHAT IS THAT THING!" Token screamed out as he ran  
"JUST KEEP RUNNING!" Clyde and Craig shouted back in unison.

The beast stopped for a second and looked at the five of them as they ran and walked towards them; its height meant its walking was still much faster than anything the others could do. Clyde struggled slightly and shot at the thing a few times while still running, one bullet hit. The monster only got angrier; It stopped for a second and looked down at where it had been shot and roared at the top of it's lungs.

-

"Jesus Christ dude what was that?" Kyle questioned looking at Stan.  
"It can't be good! That's for sure." Stan looked around at the others.

They had made it back to the meeting place and so had everyone but Craig and Clyde. Everyone was getting scared by the sound and was getting ready to leave. Butters saw something in the distance.

"Look fellas!" he pointed at what appeared to be a group of people running towards them. They were waving their arms like crazy as if to signal them about something. "Is that the boys?"  
"I think so!" Stan agreed "I think that's Wendy and Bebe with them too! And Token I think…"  
"Of course it's Token! Do you know anyone else who wears a faggy little purple shirt like that?" Cartman spoke up.  
"Shut up fatass! They're shouting something." Stan hit him in the arm.  
"I'm seriously Stan! I'll kick you square in the NUUUTS." Cried Cartman.

Stan rolled his eyes and looked in horror as what they were running from came round the corner behind them.

"EVERYBODY IN, NOW!" Kenny ordered and no one was about to disobey. The beast was huge.

They grabbed their things and jumped in the back of the van, it was getting crowded in there and they were going to need another set of wheels soon.  
"Someone take the wheel!" Kenny barked and took his rifle off safety, he aimed it at the monster and took a few shots at it.  
"I'll do it!" Stan shouted out and Kyle followed him to shotgun.  
"Screw those guys!" Cartman cried out. "We got to think of the majority here! We'll die if we wait!"  
"There are five people out there fatass! We're not leaving them behind!" Stan insisted.  
"Token doesn't count hippie! He's black!" Cartman shouted some more.

Clyde made it to the van first and jumped in the back followed by Craig who literally dived in to the back. Token and the two girls jumped in shortly after and Stan hit the gas before they could even close the doors. There wasn't much room in the back but Kenny managed to stabilise himself enough to get to the doors and kneel down, if he fell out he was screwed… Kenny hadn't died in a long time and he wasn't sure he'd get so lucky as to come back again. He took careful aim of his rifle and shot at the monster again, you'd think a nine foot tall monster would be easy to take down.  
Stan hit the gas some more and caused Kenny to fumble a bit and almost fall out of the van

"Jesus! Where did you learn to drive!" Kenny shouted up to Stan.  
"I didn't!" Stan shouted back.  
"Oh hamburgers! We're all gonna die!" Butters fidgeted his hands together like crazy.

Kenny aimed again, he decided the exposed heart was his best bet and fired but the shot was a complete miss, the van had hit something on the road and Stan was struggling to regain control. The beast was gaining on them quickly; it was almost as fast as them.  
Stan slid the van around a corner and almost lost control again, the van started to spin 180 degrees and Kenny dived out and rolled he stopped and aimed at the charging creature… he had one chance, if he was to miss this shot it would mean the death of everyone in the van. He held his breath and took the shot, the bullet made contact with the beast's heart and it had died instantly. It's body flew through the air towards the van and they jumped out as the monster made contact with the van rendering it useless.  
They looked around their surroundings and noticed they had ended up by their old school.

"Is everyone okay?" Kenny asked as he finally stopped to recover and breathe.  
"Holy shit dude, that was amazing!" Applauded Kyle.  
"Yeah that was pretty sweet." Even Cartman was impressed.

Kenny looked up to see the damage the beast had done and did a quick head count.

"One, two, three, four…ten." Kenny counted allowed.  
"Didn't we have eleven?" Kyle recounted and confirmed Kenny's counting, someone was gone.


	8. Chapter 8 A new start

_**Woah! 14k+ words already! This is really coming along nicely :). I wanted to develop the characters some more in this chapter because I felt I didn't go into depth with some things and I wanted people to actually care about the characters so that you would genuinely be upset if something bad was to happen to them! I'm not the best author in the world I know, but I'm learning :) please let me know what I'm doing wrong or right and if you have something you might like see happen or an idea be sure to let me know as well. Warning: Majorly cheesy line coming up. **_

"Oh dear god no." Wendy screamed in horror as she realised who was missing. "It's Bebe! She was still in the truck!"

Everyone turned to face Wendy as she broke down in tears, Token wrapped his arms around her to comfort her and everyone else stood awkwardly.

"Is anyone else hurt?" Kenny looked around some more at the sight. "No? Okay good, we really need to keep moving."  
"Give her a minute jackass; she just lost her best friend!" Token shouted at him.  
"We've all lost people today!" Stan screamed out, clearly in distress. Kyle looked at him with a comforting smile and he calmed down a little, Kyle never failed to make him feel better.  
"Look…" Stan continued. "If we stay here much longer more people are going to get hurt, Kenny is right. We need to keep moving."  
"And where do we move to exactly?" Cartman asked with a slightly sarcastic tone.  
Kenny answered. "We head to the school and get a bus, we're not getting anywhere without transport and there is too many of us for a car."  
"And then where jackoff?" Cartman spat.  
"I wish I knew… somewhere safe, the military will have camps or something." He responded.  
"The military! Look around you! The government isn't doing shit about this." Cartman bitched some more.  
"Fellas!" Butters spoke up. "Look!" he pointed.

A huge crowd of the infected had come around the corner, all the commotion with the giant had attracted them and they were coming quickly.  
Everyone picked up their respective bags and followed Kenny towards the school, they didn't have much time; there were far too many to fight them all and they weren't going to waste precious ammo anyway.  
Kenny shoulder barged the door a few times with no luck. Craig ran towards the door and barged it down and smiled at his handy work. They ran through the school; It had been years since any of them had been in South Park Elementary but it felt like not a day had passed; they still knew the school like the back of their hands. Craig, now in the lead of the group, ran out the back door and into the playground. Cartman was the last one out the door and slammed it behind him to slow down some of the faster infected; he struggled to catch a breath.  
Craig and Kenny both jumped on to the nearest parked school bus and searched for the keys in any place they might be hidden, Craig shouted with joy as he chucked the keys he found in the glove compartment to Kenny. Carman waddled on to the bus and fell down on the first chair he seen as Kenny furiously tried to start it; the infected were beginning to swarm around them.

"Come on Kenny! Hurry!" Craig complained as he sat down on the seat next to Clyde.  
"Seriously dude! Hurry!" Stan shouted up as well, sat next to Kyle.  
"I'm. Seriously. You. Guys. I. can't. Breathe." Cartman said breathing heavily between each word.

Kenny hit the button to close the doors just before any infected could get inside and turned the keys, the bus started instantly and he hit the gas.

"Hmm" Kyle pondered.  
"What dude?" Stan questioned.  
"Oh nothing, it's just that in the movies normally the car or whatever will fail and everyone is screwed." Kyle answered.  
"This isn't a movie Kyle, stuff like that doesn't happen in real life."  
Kenny mercilessly ran over any zombies on his way out; the blood splattered on the windshield made it difficult to see where he was going. He had barely driven a car before and driving a bus was far from easy. He hit the horn and swore in frustration as they swerved round a corner.

"Jesus Kenny! You're going to get us killed!" Cartman complained some more.  
"You want to drive fatass!" Kenny barked and swerved again.  
Cartman mumbled quietly. "Nomanimjustsayin."  
"Where are we going anyways?" Craig questioned, he was holding Clyde's hand but no one had noticed.  
"Gas station, We got to fill up some more before we leave town."

-

Kenny was finishing washing the blood of the front window, Craig and Clyde had filled up the gas tank and a few containers as much as they would fill and Cartman wandered out of the store with paper bags filled with food, Kyle rolled his eyes. "Trust Cartman to think of his stomach first." He thought to himself.  
Cartman got on the bus at sat all the bags of food down on the seat next to him.

"Oh h-hi Eric." Butters said.  
"Hey Butters." Cartman responded as Butters sat down on the seat behind him.  
"S-sure is getting pretty serious about these parts, huh?" Butters spoke trying to keep a conversation going between the two.  
"Sure is." Cartman didn't seem interested in talking, but he still owed Butters. He took out a bar of chocolate and opened it.  
"Oh, what you got there Eric?" Butters asked him looking at the bar, he hadn't had any food in hours.  
"What's it look like fag? It's chocolate." Cartman had a way of insulting everyone when he felt he was being too nice.  
"Oh." Butters frowned slightly.  
"Here." Eric reached into one of the bags and pulled out another bar and handed it to Butters.  
"W-Why thank you Eric!" Butters smiled and accepted the bar.  
There was a few seconds of silence between the two but then Cartman spoke up. "Thanks."  
"Thanks? For what?" Butters smiled as he took his first bite from the bar.  
"For saving me earlier, I appreciate it." Cartman was rarely genuinely thankful but Butters could tell he was serious.  
"Oh, it wasn't nothin' you would have done the same for me I'm sure!" He smiled some more, and Cartman awkwardly smiled back.

"Hmm." Clyde looked at Cartman and Butters talking in the bus.  
"What?" Craig questioned.  
"Just Cartman, normally when he's willingly spending time with Butters it's for some stupid agenda."  
"You know what they say, people pull together in a time of need." Craig laughed as the words came out and Clyde joined in,  
"Cartman getting along with people? It really must be the end of the world" Clyde said and they both laughed some more.  
"Not the end of mine." Craig's smile became seductive and he looked around him to make sure no one was watching.  
"Wha-?" Clyde was surprised by a kiss and blushed slightly and pushed him off after a few seconds.  
"You're my world… Just don't go dying on me, okay?" Craig smiled again. Clyde loved it when he was cheesy.  
"I'll do my best." He winked and smiled back.

-

"Need any help?" Token approached Kenny.  
"I'm just about done here anyway." He set the blood covered sponge into the bucket of water. "Where's Wendy?"  
"Oh she's inside with your sis, they're getting stuff for the road. We're gonna need it." Token responded.  
"Uh-huh." Kenny agreed.  
"You don't need to worry about her man, I checked it out before I let Wendy wander in." Token tried to comfort Kenny.  
"I'm her big brother; it's my job to worry." Kenny said as he picked up two of the small gas containers and Token did the same. "What's the deal there anyways?"  
"What deal where?" Token questioned.  
"You know, with you and Wendy?" Kenny sat down the canisters in the storage of the bus.  
"Nothing, there is no deal there." Token insisted as he set down his two and headed back to help Kenny move the barrel.  
"Well okay then; it's just you seem to care an awful lot about her." They struggled to lift it.  
"I'm just that kinda guy, we all grew up together man… we got to watch out for each other." They lifted the barrel and moved sideways towards the storage.  
"Yeah, sorry." Kenny said.  
"Why sorry?" Asked Token.  
"For just assuming there was something happening there. Sometimes I forget people do stuff for each other without expecting something else in return." They set the barrel inside.  
"We're all that's left, we got to watch out for one another, you know?" Token smiled.  
"Yeah, I guess we are." Kenny smiled back.  
"I'm sorry too by the way."  
"Huh? Sorry for what?" Kenny asked.  
"For calling you a jackass earlier." Token scratched his neck awkwardly.  
"I've been called worse, I'll live." Kenny laughed.  
The two girls came out of the store struggling to carry some bags, the boys headed over to help.

Stan was sitting alone on a pile of tires just out of everyone's sight; Kyle spotted him and headed over. Stan took off his classic brown coat.

"Finally getting sick of wearing the same coat for 8 years?" Kyle smirked walking towards him. Stan had always bought the same coat every time he grew out of his older one but Kyle was just as bad. Stan stopped wearing hats 2 years ago but Kyle always wore his signature green ushanka.  
"Oh really, asshole?" Stan smirked back. "You're going to give me shit about wearing the same coat mister green hat?" he jokingly hit his hat off knowing Kyle hated his bush of red hair being exposed.  
"Hey!" Kyle jokingly hit him in the arm.  
"Hey yourself!" Stan hit back slightly harder and smirked again.

Kyle rubbed his arm in frustration, he knew if he got into one of their usual play fights with Stan he'd lose again so he just pulled a fake frown and picked his hat back up. As he stood back up Stan pulled him into a tight hug and it caught Kyle off guard; he blushed.

"Thank you, Kyle." Stan said tightening his hug slightly, Kyle knew no one that could hug better than Stan.  
"F-For what?" Kyle struggled for words; he was not expecting this at all.  
"For everything… just, thank you." Stan released him from the hug but kept his hands on Kyle's arms as he looked into his green eyes; he stood perfectly still not knowing how he should act.

Stan looked deep in thought and then he shook his head slightly and closed his eyes as if he rejected an idea. He let go of Kyle's arms.

"Come on, they're getting ready to leave." He said as he walked towards the bus, leaving behind his coat.  
Kyle watched as Stan walked towards the bus, still not entirely sure about what just happened. He looked down at Stan's coat and dropped his hat on top of it too as he walked towards the bus.

-

"So everyone here?" Kenny asked looking down the back of the bus.  
"All present and accounted for sir!" Token jokingly saluted.  
"In that case, we set sail." Kenny turned the keys and the bus started.  
"Where are we going?" Wendy finally spoke up, she hadn't said a word to anyone since the accident.  
"I wish I knew, anywhere has to be better than here. Right?" Kenny hit the gas.

They looked out their windows at the south park sign; this would likely be the last time they would see their home town… or at least what was left of it. They wondered what the rest of the country was like and if everywhere had become as bad as the crumbling south park. Only time would tell.


	9. Chapter 9 Citrus in Utah

_**I'm getting more work done on this than I thought I would! Thanks for all the support you guys keep giving me and thank you subscribers! This chapter was the hardest one to write, something difficult about making a good sex scene, oh yeah; there is a sex scene, if you don't like it, I put a "*" to divide it off from the rest of the story, feel free to skip! Also if you're from Utah I'm really sorry; not for what I'm writing here, just sorry because you're from Utah.  
-**_

Kenny fell to his knees, blood running down his cheek.

"Ya see boy? You ain't so tough." The redneck spat; his fice friends cheering him on in the background.

The redneck walked towards Kenny and kicked him again, this time landing a blow on his stomach, causing Kenny to choke and spit up some more blood and roll across the dirty pavement.

"And after yous dead, wes gonna have ourselves a good time with that lil' doll over there an' there aint shit you can do to stop us!" His terribly high pitched laugh complimented his inbred features perfectly. He looked over his shoulder and winked at Karen who was being held by two of the other rednecks who jokingly tried to lick her.

Kenny pushed himself off his stomach. He spat out some blood and looked over at most of his surviving friends; their hands were tied with rope. How had they gotten themselves into this mess? Only a day had passed since everything went to hell and already all the survivors had turned into assholes who wanted to rape and pillage everything; given that Utah before the apocalypse was like this on a good day. Kenny thought back to the events leading up to him getting his ass kicked by some white-trash redneck.

-

"So tell me Kenny, what made you think Utah would be a great location to live out the rest of our days?" Cartman asked as he stepped off the bus.  
"The fine scenery and the wide variety of activities!" Kenny answered sarcastically, earning him a chuckle from most of the group.  
"Nah bro, seriously, Utah?" Token removed his sweater revealing his white shirt underneath.  
"White is totally your colour Token." Cartman laughed.  
"Bite me fatass." Token flipped him off.  
"Ladies please!" Kenny insisted. "We've got some work to do."  
"Tell me you're not serious about Utah, please Kenny." Wendy spoke up.  
"Oh trust me, it's not by choice." Kenny hated Utah as much as the next guy. "You guys may have got a little nap but I've been driving this thing for 10 hours with no sleep and I'm sure as hell not sleeping in there with this heat."

They had parked in a fairly small town named Greensdale; Kenny thought it wise to avoid any big cities to avoid huge groups of the infected so he just followed road signs anywhere but Salt Lake City. The town was in pretty good shape in comparison to how South Park now was, but it was still Utah.  
Anyone who hadn't already took off their heavy winter clothes did it now, the weather was much warmer than what they were used to and they didn't like it at all.

"Let's not stay here any longer than we have to." Craig said taking off his hat and revealing his messy black hair.  
"I could do with a fresh set of clothes." Clyde looked at his torn and bloody pants then sniffed his shirt. "And a shower…"  
"I think we all could." Kenny admitted. "We need to find somewhere to stay the night; it may be Utah but they have to have a motel or something."  
"I'm going to look around town for some clothes." Clyde said.  
"I'll go with him." Craig insisted. "Got to stick together, no telling what's about here."  
"Yeah, but let's look around for somewhere to stay first, we need to know where to meet up." Kenny ordered, everyone seemed to agree.

They wondered in to town a little; it didn't take them long to find an inn to settle for a while. They dropped all their bags in the main room and Kenny jokingly signed his name on the guest register.

"Five star accommodation, eh?" Stan said sarcastically holding up a mouldy piece of sandwich he found on the desk.

The roof had damp places all over it and there smashed bottles of alcohol over the floor; Kenny couldn't help but shed an imaginary tear for the wasted booze.

"I'm heading out now." Craig informed the group. "Care to join me shorty?" he winked in Clyde's direction.  
"You're not that much taller than me…" Clyde huffed."  
"I want to take a look around too. Let's see what the _fine_ town of Greensdale has to offer." Said Stan sarcastically, it was hard to take anything seriously in Utah.

-

"You know, Utah's not so bad once you get used to it." Stan said to Kyle.

They both laughed hysterically at the idea of anyone actually liking Utah; Kyle laughed so hard that milk from Cartman's old kidney squirted out his nose.

"Aww sick dude! How does that even happen?" Stan laughed some more.  
"No idea dude! But it still happens now and again." Kyle chuckled.

They went together to look around town; Craig and Clyde spilt up from them and headed in to raid some clothes while they looked for anything else that may prove useful.

"Holy shit dude! Look!" Kyle pointed at the window display in a toy store.  
"Wha- HOLY SHIT!" Stan laughed some more. "Are those what I think they are?"  
"They are dude! Chinpokomon!" Kyle laughed again, thankfully no milk this time.

The sign above the display said "New"; in looked like this town had only recently started stocking them.

"How do you think they managed to get those things back on the market?" Kyle asked.  
"Beat me dude, the Japanese can do anything." Stan replied as they kept walking.

*

"You don't give up, do you?" Smirked Clyde.  
"You know me, I'm stubborn." Craig softly kissed his lips and Clyde returned a sexually suggestive look. "

Craig pulled his insatiable lover close and passionately locked their lips together in an unbreakable kiss; soon the need for oxygen hit them both. Craig ran his hand up Clyde's shirt and helped him remove it. Clyde had given up resisting Craig's advances and decided he'd give in.

"A little aroused are we?" Clyde could feel Craig's erect manhood brush against his thigh; he teasingly ran his hand across it and smiled as Craig instinctively moved closer to his touch.

Craig tried to keep his cool. Clyde knew exactly what he was doing; he knew where to touch and how, but then again… so did Craig.  
Craig decided it was his move. He kissed down Clyde's neck and lightly bit down; Clyde let out a small moan that made Craig all the more aroused. He kissed down Clyde's neck some more and lightly ushered him down to the floor on to a pile of clothes. Craig kissed down Clyde's chest and made his way to his nipples. He teasingly licked around the tip of it before sucking on it earning him more quiet moans from Clyde. Craig ran his hand lower down Clyde's body and brushed it across his crotch causing the boy to jolt.

"Remember when we were still too scared to kiss?" Craig smiled as he reminisced.  
"Oh how far we've come." Clyde smiled back.  
"Come already? Damn I'm good." Craig said, earning him a playful hit from Clyde.

Clyde grabbed Craig's arms and pulled himself on top.

"My turn." Craig bit his bottom lip as Clyde moved down his body and unzipped his tattered jeans.

Craig helped pull down his jeans, Clyde did the rest. He gently pulled down his black boxer shorts, revealing his 6 inch uncut penis. Craig blushed and looked out the window to make sure no one was watching; he was always paranoid. They had done worse things in worse places before but in the middle of a shop floor in broad daylight was a first. Clyde didn't hesitate getting to work; he licked around the tip before taking the most of it into his mouth. Craig stroked Clyde's hair as a way of showing appreciation. Clyde moaned and took more into his mouth. He sucked some more before pulling out to give his mouth a break and instead placed his hand on the member. He stroked it softly and smiled looking up at Craig, powerless below him. Clyde pulled a little faster pushing Craig over the edge; Clyde couldn't resist anymore. He pulled down his own pants and underwear.

Clyde sat up. "Did you bring it?"  
"Of course I did." Craig knew exactly what _it_ was. His trusty tube of lube.

Craig sat up all too eager for what was to come. Clyde turned around and got on his knees, butt in the air waiting to be prepped; he hated being in this position but damn did he love the outcome of it. Craig opened the tube and placed some of the wet jelly like substance on to a couple of his fingers, he rubbed the substance around Clyde's entrance, the cold sensation made him gasp. Craig gently slipped one finger inside to loosen him up before slipping in a second and a third, the third finger hurt slightly but Clyde endured it for the pleasure to come. Craig removed his fingers after deciding it was ready and rubbed some lube across his own penis.

"You ready?" Craig asked.  
"Y-yeah." Clyde relaxed and prepared himself for the incoming mix of pleasure and pain.

Craig placed his tip against Clyde's hole and gently eased himself in; Clyde bit down on his bottom lip and moaned as he felt Craig's warmth push inside of him.

"F-Fuck.." Clyde moaned.  
"J-just a little more." Craig pushed himself in until he was completely inside.  
"Do it." Clyde was ready.

Craig pulled back slowly and pushed in again a little faster than before, still trying not to hurt his lover. Clyde groaned at every movement that was made inside of him, unsure of what he was feeling was pleasure or pain. Craig was in ecstasy inside of Clyde, the warmth of being inside him was nothing like any other feeling he had ever experienced. Craig pushed forward at a good pace and slightly harder than before, instinct was kicking in. Clyde's pain was gone, nothing but pleasure engulfed the couple; for just this moment, all of their pain and worries were gone.

"Jesus...h-harder." Clyde said softly, breathing heavily.

Craig sped up his thrusts and hit the spot that made Clyde feel like he was going to melt. Clyde let out a loud moan and called out Craig's name. Both the boys breathing got heavier yet. Craig pulled out for a second and Clyde lay down, back on the floor with his legs in the air. Craig got in between his legs and pushed himself back inside to pick up where he left off. He took a hold of Clyde's dick and pumped it with every thrust he took. Craig grunted as he hardened each of his thrusts further and pumped his companion's erection faster yet.

"I'm going to cum!" Clyde shouted out.  
"Me too!"

Clyde took his own dick into his hands and pumped furiously. Craig took a couple final thrusts before pulling out as he squirted in synch over the boy below him. He collapsed beside Clyde who was now a sticky mess and lay there for a moment before locking him into a final passionate kiss.

"I love you…" Clyde said looking into his eyes.  
"I love you too." He said as he stood up and offered a hand to Clyde. "Let's get cleaned up, you look like Cartman's mum on a Tuesday afternoon." Craig smiled cheekily after Clyde gave him yet another playful punch on the arm.

-

Stan and Kyle walked around the story aimlessly; it was obvious that some other people had been and already looted the place.

"What are we looking for anyway?" Kyle questioned.  
"I dunno? Stuff?" Stan answered vaguely.

It wasn't a big store in any meaning of the word but it was big enough to house your everyday necessities. Stan walked further to the back of the store while Kyle packed some of the remaining food into his bag.

"Sweet dude! Doritos!" Kyle loved Doritios and packed as many as he could into his bag.  
"Sick dude!" Stan called out from the back room which was presumably a store.

Kyle got up and walked over the room to investigate. There was a body on the floor; it didn't look as messy as the others. It was still fresh.

"Dude…" Kyle didn't know what to say. "I think I'm going to be sick." He ran out the back door and vomited almost immediately.

The door closed behind him and he walked around towards the front of the store again. Stan was still looking at the body, there was a pool of blood on the floor and some splatter on the walls and it was obvious to how he was killed. He was shot. The man also wore an apron with the shops logo on it so Stan assumed he had worked here.  
Kyle approached the front door but quickly hid himself behind a nearby dumpster. A pickup truck parked just outside the store and out came two men armed with a fire axe and a hunting rifle. They approached the store giggling, Kyle felt the memories pour back. They both looked similar to the rednecks he had seen in South Park hours ago; the memory made Kyle gag a little… if Stan hadn't shown up Kyle would have been in trouble. There was nothing he could do right now but watch. The men walked towards the store, Stan had already walked towards the door to investigate the sound of the truck. The rednecks walked into the store, Kyle didn't know what to do.  
He moved out from his hiding place to see what was going on inside, he could see Stan talking to them but not quite hear what they were saying. The men got closer to Stan and it was obvious he was in distress.

"Hey!" Kyle stood up and shouted at the men without thinking, they both looked round.

The redneck with the fire axe walked towards Kyle, he was frozen in fear.

"Can I help you boy?" All these rednecks sounded the same to Kyle.

He looked down at Kyle; the man was at least half a foot taller than him and it made Kyle all the more nervous. He looked in the window again at Stan who was now struggling (but failing) to break free from redneck two's grip.

"Kyle! Run!" Stan shouted, Kyle knew it was hopeless to fight.

He kneed redneck one in his groin causing the man to fall down to the floor in agony. Kyle sprinted towards the clothing store he knew he'd find Clyde and Craig. Redneck two saw his friend fall to the ground, he hit Stan on the back of the head with his rifle and headed outside to pursue the boy.  
Kyle was fast, he ran round a corner and into the clothing store before the redneck could take a shot.

"Holy shit! Ever heard of knocking?" Craig shouted being startled.

Kyle had walked in on the two kissing; they were still topless but had since put on a new pair of jeans.

"I ca- We can explain!" Clyde insisted, no one had ever caught them doing anything before.  
"I don't even care right now! Hide!" Kyle urged them behind the counter.

They ducked down just in time, the redneck opened the door.

"HEEEEREEE Kitty, kitty, kitty…" his voice sent chills down Kyle's spine.

Craig peered his head round the corner to see what was happening, the man had his back turned. It was now or never. He jumped out from behind the counter and charged the man to the ground, his gun flew to the other side of the room. The man had at least 40 pounds on Craig. He threw a punch and hit Craig off him and stood back up. He threw another punch at the boy and hit him out the door.

"What the hell do we do?" Clyde said to Kyle quietly.  
"I don't know! But we can't just sit here." He answered.

Craig stood back up and put in a good punch on the man's chest, he staggered back slightly. Craig kicked him in the knee and the man quickly fell back down. He lifted his foot to stomp on the redneck's already disfigured face but it was too late, his partner had arrived. The smaller redneck punched Craig in the back of the head sending him straight to the floor. Kyle and Clyde remained hid in horror; there was nothing they could do. The bigger redneck stood up and laughed at the boy's feeble attempt to stand and hit him one last time in the face, rendering him unconscious.

"What we gonna do with this one?" The skinner redneck asked.  
"We'll take em' back to boss wit' that other boy." Fat redneck answered. "But first we gotta find that other lil sorry sack of shit."  
"You hear that boy!" Shouted the other redneck. Kyle hoped it was loud enough for the others to hear. "We's gonna find you!"

The fat redneck walked back in to the store and lifted his gun, he stopped for a second to listen. He walked over to the counter and looked behind it. No one was there. Clyde and Kyle had slipped out from behind the counter and hid in a clothes rack; they had planned on lifting the gun. The rednecks' walkie-talkies went off calling them back to wherever they had come from.  
They left the store, Clyde and Kyle followed behind them and watched as they tied up the other two boys. They threw the boys into the back of the truck and laughed as they drove off out of the town.

"Holy shit dude…" Kyle exclaimed. "I fucking hate rednecks."  
"We need to go back, we can't help them alone." Clyde suggested, Kyle didn't have a better plan so agreed.

They headed back towards the inn; they were going to need all the help they could get.


	10. Chapter 10 First time for everything

_**Sorry about how long it took me to get this one out folks! I'm finally all moved in to my place now so I've no excuse from this chapter on but my internet cable broke during the move (figures, eh?). I've been working on this chapter little bits at a time as I got ideas and I felt like writing. I've got some nice plot ideas to play out for a while :). Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thanks as always for your support.**_

Kenny had passed out as soon as he laid his head on a pillow; he was wrecked. He didn't care what everyone else was doing, he just wanted to sleep. His peaceful rest was short lived. He shot up like a bullet at the sound of girls screams; Wendy's screams. He dived out of bed to investigate the commotion still half asleep. He had no time to react; five drunken rednecks grabbed Wendy and hit her in the head, she fell to the ground unconscious. Kenny looked out the glass door and seen his friends all tied up in the back of a rusted pickup truck but before he could say or do anything three of the men approached him. Kenny was a fighter and everyone knew it; two of the men tried to grab his arms but he was faster. He moved out of the way and ducked a punch coming in from the other and countered with his own punch to his stomach.

"You lil' bastard." Coughed the winded redneck.

Kenny kicked him in the back sending him to the floor but it was hopeless, there was too many of them. Another man attacked from the back, hitting him on his head sending him to the floor immediately. He drifted in and out of consciousness and couldn't make out most of their words. He looked up at the redneck he had winded; he got down on his knees and whispered something in Kenny's ear that sent shivers down his spine before lifting his foot and delivering a finishing blow to his head. Everything went dark.

"Duck dude!" Kyle pushed Clyde down behind a fence.

Two rusted pick-up trucks were parked outside the Inn… something was really wrong. Both the boys peered over the fence and seen most of their friends tied up in the back unconscious.

"Holy shit dude…" Kyle exclaimed.

The inn door opened and out walked another three of the rednecks. One was carrying Kenny over his shoulder; he roughly threw him into the back of the truck and sadistically smiled when he hit his head on the side of the truck.

"That's it boys, let's get back to the den." Laughed the redneck that had carried Kenny. His overalls were covered in grease and stale coagulated blood.

Both the boys could only watch; they both knew they wouldn't stand a chance if they confronted the assholes… They weren't exactly fighters and most of the men were bigger than them (not that it was hard to be much taller than them).

"Jesus Christ man, what are we going to do?" Clyde panicked. Kyle was smarter than most but even he had no answer.  
"We… We need to just take time and think about this." Kyle tried to calm him down but it was obvious that he was just short of breaking down.

All his friends had just been kidnapped by a bunch of psychotic hicks and worse… they took Craig.  
Clyde and Kyle waited until the men left and went inside; the place was in even worse state than before.

"Those assholes really tore this place apart." Clyde said.  
Kyle nodded.

They both sat down on the stained couch in the lobby. Kyle put his head in his hands and fell deep into thought.

After five minutes of silence Clyde stood up and spoke. "We need to go."  
"Go where exactly?" Kyle didn't bother to lift his head when he spoke.  
"Go get them!" Clyde raised his voice. He wasn't about to let anything happen to his Craig.  
"Dude! We don't even know where they are." Kyle lifted his head this time.  
"Well we're not going to find out where they are by just sitting here, are we?" Clyde got louder yet.  
"Look…" Kyle sighed. "We need to sit down and think… we need a game plan. Even if we knew where they were what the hell are we going to do? Just waltz on in and ask them nicely if they would give us back our friends?"  
Clyde sat down defeated. Kyle was right.

Up until this point Clyde had one thing on his mind and that was Craig. But Kyle was right. They had to think about this rationally. What would they do? What COULD they do?  
Kyle ran the situation through his brain. He tried to piece together everything that had happened and come up with some solution. He remembered the other men that had chased him and took Stan. He remembered that they were called back through walkie-talkies and he noticed a few of the inn's rednecks also having them; Kyle was now certain they were working together. He also remembered one redneck mentioning something about a den. He tossed all this information around in his head but one thing he could not come up with was a motive. Why would a bunch of rednecks decide it would be a good idea to kidnap a bunch of 16/17 year old kids? It didn't make sense.  
Clyde stood up and left Kyle alone to think. He walked around the inn to see exactly what the men had taken. Anything of use was gone; the weapons, meds, the food, all gone. He sat down in the lobby again but didn't speak; it was obviously not a time for talking.

-

"K-ken?" Butters shook him slightly. He was laying on the floor still unconscious. "Kenny?"  
He grunted and sat up and immediately felt the pain in his head. "W-where are we?"  
"I dunno Ken but it's not someplace nice." Butters replied  
"Yeah… still Utah." Cartman spoke; he was sat in the corner.

Kenny looked around the windowless room. The entire room was empty with the exception of him, Cartman, Butters, Wendy (who was still passed out on the floor) and a single wooden door. He figured it must have been a store room. He stood up and tried to open the door but failed.

"I already tried that Ken; it's shut pretty tight." Butters informed.  
"Of course it is…" Kenny sighed. When had life ever been that easy on him?  
"_Let's stay in Utah_ he said _I need rest_ he said." Cartman mocked.

-

"Do you guys hear that?" Craig put his ear against the wall. The room they were in was very similar to Kenny's.  
"Hear what?" Stan questioned and put his ear against the wall too.

They could hear voices coming from next door.

"Dude who is that?" Stan asked.  
"I don't know; they don't sound like those other assholes." Craig answered

Token placed his ear against the wall and listened as well.

"Hey! That's fatass's voice!" Token pointed out.  
"Now that you mention it… it is!" Stan agreed.

The three of them backed away from the door; it was being unlocked. The door swung open and there stood one of the rednecks; He was obviously in some distress.

"You boys need to get out of here now." He said quietly. "Come on hurry!"

The three of them looked at each other waiting for one of them to make the first move. Stan stood up and walked towards the door uneasily and walked out of the room.

"This aint right boys..." He was shaking.

He took out the keys and moved to the next door and unlocked it. Token and Craig joined Stan outside of their cell and were reunited with Kenny, Butters, Cartman and a dazed Wendy.

"Where's my sister you asshole!" Kenny pinned the man against the wall by his neck.  
"Dude! Calm down. This guy just helped us!" Stan eased Kenny off the man who was now choking a little.  
"Sorry…" Kenny apologised. "Have you seen her..? A younger girl, brown hair. Fourteen." he tried to stay calm.  
"Dey've took her. I'm sorry but there aint nothin' more I can do for y'all." The man coughed into his palm and sat on the ground.  
"Where? Where did they take her?" Kenny shouted.  
The man coughed again. "Those other assholes left me here to die… dem zombies broke free."  
"Broke free?" Kenny knelt down beside the man; his voice was getting quieter.  
"We took all of the zombie bastards we could find and locked em' up in the barn… they got out and fucked us all right up." He laughed weakly.  
"What…? Why would you do that?" Kenny asked.  
"Sport son. Sport. The boys wanted somethin' fun to do and Ellis thought of it… no one wanted to be in no cage with dem though… All pussies. That's when we saw you." The man coughed again. "You boys really need to go. One of those things got me." He looked down at his arm. It was bleeding heavily.  
Kenny stood up again. "Where did they take her?" he asked again.  
"Be damned if I know. Fuckers left me for dead." He replied. "Here." He offered Kenny a six shooter. "I won't be needin' this. Dey've took all your shit with them… Ellis had a thing for that other girl too, your sister. I can only think of one reason to take her." He laughed again and Kenny resisted the urge to punch him, but he was right.

Kenny took the gun from him and nodded.

"Thanks." Stan said. "For helping us and all.  
"Don't mention it kid. It aint right to do this to kids… heck it aint right to do it to anybody. Dey all sick in the head." He responded.  
Stan nodded.  
"Hey, blondey." The redneck was obviously talking about Kenny. "Put that gun to good use, ya hear?"  
"I'll do what I can." Kenny pulled a smile.  
"How about startin' with me? I dun wanna be one of those things." He asked before coughing again, this time blood coming up.

Kenny looked at the others. Cartman and Craig nodded at him.

"Okay." Kenny answered. "Will you guys wait outside? I'd rather no one see me do this…"  
"Y-yeah." Stan answered and lead the rest of the group just out the door.  
"Thanks kid." The redneck closed his eyes and waited for the shot.

Kenny shut his eyes as tight as his body would let him and aimed the gun at the man's head.

"Oh and kid? He spoke.  
Kenny opened his eyes to acknowledge his words.  
"Take my truck." He threw a set of old keys at Kenny which he caught. "It's in the barn. Told those bastards it was dead."  
"Thank you." Kenny nodded in his direction.

The man took in one last deep breath. Kenny closed his eyes once more and tightened his finger on the trigger. He pulled it.

Kenny opened the door with a deathly gloom look on his face and stood next to everyone.

"It took balls to do what you just did Kenny." Craig tried to comfort him.  
"You did the right thing Kenny…" Cartman placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Let's just go get my sister and get out of this hell hole."  
-

Kyle lay on the sofa. How long had passed since he fell asleep? There were no working clocks in the room so it was hard to tell but he could see it was just starting to get dark outside.

"Nice to see you're finally awake." Clyde smiled at him.  
"W-what?" Kyle rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"  
"No idea." Clyde answered. "Here, drink up." He offered him a bottle of water which Kyle accepted. "I went out looking around town a bit… see if I could find out where they went, but nothing. Brought back some food and stuff though… got a shirt again too." Clyde remembered what Kyle had caught him doing with Craig.

Kyle and Clyde never really spent much time together. They would often end up going to the same parties and events but so did every other teenager who had a social life.

"I don't know what you like but just take whatever." Clyde poured out the bag of food he had picked up from the stores.  
"Thanks." Kyle smiled helping himself to a big bag of Doritos.  
"Don't mention it." He smiled back and turned on the lights.

Kyle put his hand into the bag and stuffed a handful of the deliciousness into his mouth.

"Mind if I take some?" Clyde asked  
"Shoot." Kyle held out the bag for Clyde to take some.  
"So; you dream us up a plan?"  
"Nope. I've got nothing. We don't even know where they took them…"  
"We'll think of something I'm sure."  
"Yeah."  
An awkward silence fell upon the two of them. "So uh… about what you saw earlier… with Craig." Clyde scratched the back of his head; he wasn't sure how to deal with talking on this subject… even with him and Craig it just… happened.  
"You don't need to worry about that." Kyle smiled. "I won't tell a soul."  
"I know you won't." Clyde awkwardly smiled back. "Well now you know one of my secrets... So why not tell me one of yours?"  
"I don't really have any secrets…"  
"Oh come on, we all have our secrets."  
"No man I hon-" Kyle stopped mid-sentence "Oh." His cheery mood vanished almost immediately.  
"Spill it Broflovski!"  
"I dunno… I kinda wanted to tell Stan first. The only people who knew were my parents and well…" He looked to the ground.  
"I-I'm sorry for pushing it, you don't need to tell me anything." Clyde felt guilt rush over him.  
"No man it's fine… I need to tell someone after all." Kyle wiped his fingers and stopped eating. "I don't know exactly how to say this but… I'm.. I'm really s- Wait, Do you hear that?"

Kyle and Clyde shot up when they heard what they thought was an engine.

"Holy shit! They're coming back." Clyde panicked.

Kyle followed him to the door; they could see three sets of car lights getting rapidly closer in the distance.

"We need to hide!" Kyle shouted, pulling Clyde back inside  
"But they have Craig!"  
"They have everyone but we're no use to them if we get caught or killed!"

Kyle pulled the slightly resistant Clyde back inside; if they made a break for it outside they would be seen for sure. They jumped behind the desk and through a door into some sort of staff area complete with its own bed. Kyle locked the door and piled everything he could against the door.

"Dude! The window!" Kyle pointed as the trucks pulled up.

Clyde ducked down by the window and Kyle did the same. They cautiously looked at what was going on outside.  
The redneck gang got out of their three trucks; Kyle counted twelve of them this time. He could see both the rednecks that had taken Stan and Craig earlier.

"Dude they look pissed." Kyle commented.

The men barged through the front door; they were all shouting various things, it made it difficult to make out anything being said.

"Jesus H. Christ Ellis! How did we let you talk us into your shit again?"  
"Hey! Don't speak to my cousin dat way!"  
"I'll speak to who I want in the way I want!"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The rest of the crowd went silent when this voice spoke up. "Dat's MUCH better."  
"Ellis what the fuck we gonna do now?"  
"My brother died back dere!"  
"LISTEN!" The dominant voice spoke up again. "NOW THEN. We've got alls we need from dem kids. Guns, food, the whole fucking works in dem bags! We can stay here a lil longer till we's ready"  
"What about your sister?" Another voice spoke up in the group. "We all know what happens to you when you get bit by those zombie shits!"  
"I'll deal with Carly-Anne myself. Don't none of you queers touch her! YOU HEAR?" This one was obviously in charge and was obviously Ellis.  
"And what about dis pretty lil brunette right here?" Kyle felt dirty just by hearing the perverted way those words were spoken… the same way the other rednecks sounded to him.  
"GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF THESE ROPES AND WE'LL SEE WHO THE FUCKING _PRETTY LITTLE BRUNETTE _IS ASSHOLE" Both Kyle and Clyde looked at each other. It was Karen.  
"And she's got bite. Just how I like em'" the perverted voice spoke again.  
"YOU'RE SO FUCKING DEAD WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS. MY BROTHER IS GOING TO SHOW ANY SECOND, YOU'LL SEE!"  
Ellis laughed. "You're brother? Was he one of those little poofters we left for dead back there? Hate to break it to you darlin' but he's a goner… and you're my little play toy now."  
Karen laughed harder and louder than Ellis; there was a loud slapping noise and the laughing stopped.  
"What's so funny bitch?"  
"My brother…He has a way of coming back from the dead." Kyle could picture the cheeky little smile on her face right now. She was a lot like her brother.  
"We'll see about that doll… We'll see."


	11. Chapter 11 Together

_**Made this one as soon as I could to make up for the late last one 3 hope you guys enjoy.  
-**_

The group ran through the blood soaked land and into the barn; that redneck wasn't kidding about the place being over ran with infected.

Cartman struggled to catch a breath. "I'm seriously getting sick of this running you guys. So seriously."  
"Shut the hell up fatass." Stan said.  
"If I wasn't so tired right now I'd kick you square in the nuts Stan. Square in the nuts!"  
"Would you two stop your bitchin' and get in the god damn truck." Kenny said as he started it up.

Cartman flipped him off and got in the back of the truck followed by Stan who stopped for a second to pick up an axe.

"Everyone in?" Kenny looked out back to make sure.  
"Present and accounted for sir." Token shouted from the back.  
"Then let's go." Kenny hit the gas and sped out of the barn.  
"Jesus Christ Kenny!" Cartman shouted from the back, the sudden bust of speed almost made him fall out which made everyone in the back laugh harder than they probably should have. "Oh screw all you guys!"

Sitting up front was Wendy, Butters and Kenny was of course on the wheel. He hit any of the infected that got in the way which didn't please the people sitting out back who were getting the occasional blood splattered on them.

"Is that really necessary Kenny?" Wendy asked.  
"Nah. But it's fun." He responded.  
"They're still people asshole! How do you know they don't still feel pain?"  
"I don't know what you call a person but I don't count flesh eating maniacs as people."

They drove out of the ranch and Kenny stopped. He looked both left and right; if he took the wrong direction then he lost his shot at saving Karen.

"Go left." Wendy said.  
"Why left?" Kenny asked.  
"The corpses. Those dickwads ran over them as well and they go that way." She answered.  
"Smart girl." Kenny smiled and hit the gas again driving towards what he hoped was his sister.  
"Try not to fall out fatass. Last thing we need is an earthquake." Craig teased.  
"So seriously Craig. So seriously."

-

Kyle and Clyde sat listening to the rednecks argue among themselves.

"We need to do something about Karen." Clyde whispered.  
"I know we do dude… but I got nothing." Kyle whispered back.  
"Me either…"

They stopped whispering… everything had gone quiet; the rednecks had stopped talking.

"You hearin' it too?" one of them said.  
"I'm hearin' somethin'." Another said.

Clyde and Kyle looked at each other; had they been heard? Kyle motioned his head to the window and Clyde nodded opening it as quietly as he could.

"It's comin' from in there." Another voice said.

There was no doubt about it now; they'd been heard. Clyde climbed out the window and Kyle followed promptly behind him.

-

It was dark outside and hard to see anything not in the trucks light but some structures could be made out in the distance

"Is that the town?" Wendy asked.  
"I think so." Kenny replied. "You all okay out there?" Kenny shouted as loud as he could out the window; it was hard to hear anything over the old engine.  
He didn't get any verbal response; He looked at the rear view mirror and was answered with Craig giving him the finger as he and everyone else held on for their life which made Kenny smirk as he sped up towards the town.

-

One of the men broke down the door to the room where Clyde and Kyle were hiding.

"They's outside!" He saw the window laying open.  
"They can't have gotten far on foot. Go see if you can find em'." Ellis ordered.  
"Why do I have to do it?" He complained.  
"Cause I fuckin' said so. One of you assholes go with him."

The redneck didn't complain anymore. They were all obviously intimidated by Ellis.

"They're coming!" Kyle whispered in a panic and urged Clyde across the street.  
"Hey. Look!" Clyde pointed down the road at another speeding pick-up truck driving towards the inn.  
"Jesus Christ dude. Last thing we need right now is more of those assholes." Kyle said as they made their way into another building just in sight of the inn.

"Kenny! Look out!" Butters screamed trying to warn him about the other trucks on the road.

Kenny swerved past the trucks and past the inn; the two rednecks ran back inside.

"Holy shit dude!" Stan shouted loud enough to be heard up front. "Those were the hicks that took me!"  
"Me too." Craig added.

Kenny pulled round the corner and jumped out of the truck urging everyone to do the same. Cartman practically collapsed on the ground when he got back on the ground and vomited on the ground.

"Sick dude!" Stan looked away from the vomiting fat boy.  
"Seriously." Cartman vomited some more. "Nuts Kenny. Square in the nuts!"  
"Bitch at me after fatass! They're going to be coming round here any second and they've got our guns."

-

"Things are really going down now." Clyde said  
"Was that who I think it was?" Kyle asked.  
"I didn't get a good look at anything. It happened way too fast."

They both watched as the two rednecks said something to the group. They were just out of earshot but not long after nearly every one of them (including Ellis) ran out of the building and in the direction of the truck had went.

"This is it." Clyde said  
"This is what?" Kyle asked  
"Our chance!"  
"We don't know how many of them there is in there dude!"  
"I'm done sitting around like a pussy. That girl doesn't deserve this. I'm going to do something." Clyde stood up.  
"Not alone you're not." Kyle reluctantly followed him out of the building

-

Kenny lead his group into what looked like the town hall; it was certainly the biggest building in town. They could hear gunshots and cheering getting closer to them.

"Those idiots are going to attract more of the infected." Wendy said.  
"What makes YOU the expert on them then?" Cartman barked.  
"Because fatass if you had paid any attention at all you would have noticed that those things are attracted to noise."  
"Whatever bitch. You don't know what you're talking about."  
"You're such an idiot Cartman! I know more about th-"  
"Shut the fuck up or you'll get us all killed!" Stan shouted.  
"Hey don't talk to the lady that way!" Token objected.  
"F-Fellas." A faint little voice said but wasn't heard over the now explosive argument. "Fellas?" It said again. "FELLAS!"

Everyone stopped arguing; silence fell in the room and they looked at the frustrated Butters who was pointing at something. They navigated their eyes to where he was pointing. Their eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Oh shit." Token said.

A bloody shadow of a man stood there looking like death itself… It was obvious to all that he, or rather it, was infected. The man grunted and moved towards them; it was faster than most of the others. It lunged at Kenny catching him off guard. He struggled with the creature but with one good punch hit it off. Stan didn't hesitate any longer; He stood forward, lifted his axe up and swung it down on the zombie's head leaving it lodged in it's skull. The creature fell to the floor lifeless and Stan smirked at his handy work.

"Easy peasy." Stan said.

Kenny peered out the broken window and seen the hicks heading towards them.

"Everybody listen."

-

"I still think this is a bad idea." Kyle protested in a whisper.  
"You got a better one?" Clyde responded.  
"Fair enough."

They moved up to the double doors of the inn and each took their place; Kyle crouched by the left door and Clyde by the right. It was all about the timing. They peered in and waited for the right moment to strike. Both the boys noticed that the two men inside were the two they had seen earlier…they two that had taken Stan and Craig. Karen looked out the door and seen the two boys, Clyde put his finger to his lips and she returned a subtle nod.

"Well I see why Ellis would wanna keep a little doll like you. Maybe we could play a lil' before he comes back, eh?"  
"Hey… maybe we could." Karen said seductively looking up at the man. "Maybe we should go out back here and play a little."  
"Or maybe I could just play with you a little right here…" he said. It madeKaren want to hurl.  
"Yeah?" She said keeping a seductive tone. "Why don't you come down here a second?" she winked.

He set his gun on the table leaned down towards her; his breath was horrid and made Karen want to hurl even more. She'd smelled some bad things before but his breath would be up there ranking higher than her mums cooking. She moved in a little closer then head butted him with all she had.

"You little bitch!" The redneck stood up right and lifted his hand to slap the smirking girl.  
"Hey!" The other redneck stopped him. "What the fuck you think yous doin' Maurice? What would Ellis say if he saw you hittin' his things."  
"Fuck Ellis! He aint in charge of us. Why the fuck are we taking orders from that lil' queer anyways!"

Clyde looked over at Kyle and nodded. This was their chance. Both the boys burst into the room and made their moves. Kyle ran for the gun and grabbed it as quick as he could but was met by the fatter of the rednecks who had grabbed it at the same time.

"Well if it aint the lil' kitty." He smirked at Kyle.

Kyle kept his grip on the rifle and shook it all he could but the other man was stronger. He pushed the gun towards Kyle accidently firing it at the wall and sending Kyle to the floor. Clyde jabbed his elbow into the other hick's chest and kneed him in the nuts. The fatter redneck pulled back the bolt on the rifle and aimed it at Clyde; he span round and grabbed the other man's arm pulling him in front of the shot all the while taking cover behind him. Clyde released the bleeding redneck and made a lunge for the other one but failed; he was hit in the face with the rifle and struggled to stay on his feet. He took another hit this time in the stomach and he fell. The redneck pulled the bolt back again and aimed it down at Clyde who was already fading out of consciousness. The fat hick stood tall above him and smirked. He didn't move; he COULDN'T move. The rifle slipped out of his hands and he fell to his knees. Kyle had stabbed him with Stan's sword he found by the sofa; one of the hicks must have stolen it. He pulled the sword out of the man and dropped it.

"Dude you got to stay awake." Kyle offered his hand to Clyde.  
"I'm fine." Clyde took his hand and got back on his feet  
"You're bleeding pretty bad."  
"I've bled worse, Trust me." He put his hand on the wound. Kyle wasn't kidding, blood was pouring out.  
Kyle ripped off some of his shirt. "Here, keep pressure on it."  
Karen cleared her throat. "I don't mean to be a bother or anything boys but if you could give me a hand here it'd be much appreciated."  
"Oh! Sorry." Kyle moved over to her and untied the rope.  
"Oh thank fucking god for that." She said as she rubbed her wrists.  
"You okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" Clyde asked concerned.  
"I'm fine. They didn't get the chance." She stood up.  
"IT CAME FROM IN THERE!" a voice shouted from outside.  
"Oh shit dude! They heard the shots." Kyle panicked.  
"Take him and get the fuck out of here." Karen ordered. She was a lot like her brother under pressure; always ready to be the hero.  
"We can't just lea-"  
"Kyle I'm not going to argue with you. Just get the hell out of here or so help me god!"

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Cartman struggled to escape the man's grip  
"Quit your oinkin' piggy!" The redneck teased.  
"I'm so SO seriously this time! SQUARE IN THE NUUUUUTS!"

Everyone had surrendered. They didn't have much of a choice when the bastards were all armed and outnumbered them ten to seven. The rednecks marched the kids out of the hall back outside and put them all on their knees. They started tying them up one by one.

"Look what I found out of its ropes Ellis." Three more hicks approached; one was carrying Karen over his shoulders and threw her to the ground.  
"She broke out and killed Maurice and Earl!" Another one of them added.  
"Oh really?" Ellis walked towards her. "Looks like we's gonna have to teach this bitch a lesson."  
"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Kenny broke free from the man holding his arms and ran to his sister.  
"Looks like we got us a hero boys!" Ellis laughed and clapped. "Come on then hero. Let's see what you's made of." He threw down his rifle.

Kenny stood up and charged in anger at the skinny inbred man… he was in no condition to fight. Ellis took a swing at Kenny and caught him in the jaw; he fell to his knees, with blood running down his cheek.

"Ya see boy? You ain't so tough." Ellis spat; his friends cheering him on in the background.

He walked towards Kenny and kicked him again, this time landing a blow on his already bruised stomach, causing Kenny to choke and spit up some more blood and roll across the dirty pavement.

"And after yous dead, wes gonna have ourselves a good time with that lil' doll over there an' there aint shit you can do to stop us!" His terribly high pitched laugh complimented his inbred features perfectly.

He looked over his shoulder and winked at Karen who was being held by two of the other rednecks who groped her and pretended to lick her. Kenny pushed himself back to his feet and looked over at Stan who nodded. He looked down at his still bleeding hand and smiled as he put one hand in his jean's pocket.

"Whats so funny?" Ellis stopped laughing. Kenny said nothing. "I asked you a question faggot!"  
"You. You're pathetic. You hit like a little girl." He smirked.  
"You little fucker!" he ran towards the smirking blonde; everything going as he planned.

Kenny pulled out the shard of glass he had got from the broken window and with one swift uppercut he stabbed it into the charging redneck's throat. That was their cue; everyone else had been working on cutting the ropes with the glass they had all got… everything had worked as they predicted. Stan stood up and stabbed the glass into the hick's neck before grabbing his gun. Cartman took his chance; he jumped to his feet and kneed his now startled capturer in the balls.

"Fucking told you. Square in your hick nuuuuuts!" he taunted before head-butting the man sending him to the floor.

Cartman stabbed another hick with his shard and grabbed his gun firing another shot into the hick behind Butters.  
Kenny pulled out the revolver he had carefully concealed and fired his remaining shots at the men by Karen.

"EVERYONE OF YOU FUCKING STOP!" a voice boomed over the commotion.

All of the hicks had fallen; all but one. He stood behind Karen with his arm around her and gun placed against her head.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Karen struggled.  
"Shut up bitch! I'll fucking shoot!" She stopped struggling. "Drop the guns and back the fuck over dere. Slowly like!" he ordered.

Everyone stopped and did as they were told. They dropped the weapons and grouped together where the redneck had pointed.

"You little shits think you can come in to OUR town and just fucking ruin everythin! We had a swell gig going on here till you little bastards showed up."  
"Jesus Christ man!" Token shouted. "It hasn't even been a full couple days and you fucking crazy assholes have already kidnapped a bunch of kids? What the fuck is wrong with you!"  
"Well shit nigger. You just don't fucking understand anything do ya? This is a kill or be killed world and I sure as hell don't want to be killed. We'd been doing shit like this long before the dead started walking."  
Token clenched his fists. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
"I don't need to explain shit to a fucking nigger; or any of you little bastards. I'm taking this little thing here and getting the fuck out."  
"If you lay a finger on her…" Kenny threatened.  
"You'll do what? You can't do shit. I could blow her brains out right now and you couldn't do shit about it blondie."  
"No. But I could." Kyle hit the man in the back of the head with his rifle; he fell to the floor.  
"Jesus Christ you took your time." Karen laughed.  
"Hey! I Just saved your ass. You could at least thank me."  
"Yeah. Thanks red." She ruffled his hair. He immediately regretted leaving his hat behind.  
"Thanks Jew. I had it all under control but whatever." Cartman said as he walked passed him. It was the closest thing he was getting to a thank you from Eric Cartman.

Kenny ran over to Kyle and almost pushed him off his feet in possibly the most powerful hug he has ever felt.

"I owe you big time." Kenny thanked him.  
"Aww don't mention it; you would have done the same for me." Kyle blushed.  
"No seriously man. Thank you." He smiled and then hugged his sister.

Kyle felt his heart sink when he suddenly remembered… how could he forget? His brother. His brother had to have died back in South Park with nearly everyone else he knew and loved. His mum, dad…brother. Gone. The pain was only hitting him now.

"Kyle!" Stan locked his arms round him.  
"S-stan." Kyle felt himself turn bright red.  
"Kyle? Are you okay?" Stan pulled out of the hug and looked into his friends teary green eyes.  
"They're dead Stan. All dead… just like that." He fell down to the floor.

Stan sat down beside him and pulled him into another hug.

"Our whole town… all our families. Dead…" Tears began to trickle down his face.  
"Please don't cry Kyle… Please." Stan begged, fighting back his own tears… it hurt him more than anyone could ever know when he seen Kyle like this. "I wish I knew the words to say to you Kyle… I wish I could tell you that they're okay and maybe they got out themselves but I can't… we seen first-hand what happened to my parents. We both know they're either dead or worse. We're all that's left of South Park now. But Kyle; we all still have each other and that's all we need now." He tightened his arms around Kyle. "We'll get through this like we get through everything. Together."


	12. Chapter 12 Californi

_**As always thanks to all my reviewers and readers; it's you guys that keep me writing when I feel like quitting.**_ _**I know this chapter is really short but I've actually been doing lots of work on it little bits at a time and I have an idea of where to start the next chapter~ I just think where I start the next one should be a whole new chapter and I wrote all that was needed here.**_

"How the fuck did I let you get me into this?" The figure dressed in black and masked looked to his identically dressed partner.  
"Look asshole. We go in and infect them then get the fuck out. Easy."  
"This wasn't what I agreed to."  
"Yeah well you know as well as I do things have changed."  
"Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

The two approached the house and opened the door silently; it was unlocked as expected.

"You know the plan. Head up the stairs and straight for the bedrooms."  
"Gottcha."  
"Remember, it works best in the neck."  
"I know, I know."  
"I'll wait out back.  
"Uh-huh."

His partner headed round the back and he headed into the house and straight for the stairs moving as silently as his body let him. He took a left turn towards his first objective, the door was already open. He pushed it open and looked at the two spouses sound asleep in their beds; the drugs had worked.  
The two had been planning this for months and had everything down to the finest detail. They had drugged the Stotch's in advance with a mild sedative so that when they finally went to sleep they wouldn't wake up easy… at least until the advanced virus strain took effect.  
He stood over the bed and pulled out the labelled syringe which simply read "II"; this particular strain would cause the infected to slowly morph into a beast that just gets bigger and bigger the more living flesh it consumes. For whatever reason the creature would rip open its own ribcage not long after it's skin changed to a sickly colour.  
The figure took the syringe and inserted it into the neck of and not long after he was interrupted. He turned around to see Butters staring at him in horror. Butters screamed and made a break for it… if he was to escape it could screw up their plans. The figure ran after the boy but he had locked himself in the bathroom. He smashed on the door in an attempt to break it down, he didn't want to hurt anyone who didn't need to be but Butters just had to wake up and see him… "What the hell is he doing in there?" he thought to himself after hearing fumbling in the room. The door broke down and the figure lunged at Butters but he was already out the window and sliding down the pipe. He looked down and seen his partner approaching Butters from behind; he turned his head to Butters and looked into his eyes and smirked as he was hit in the skull sending him crashing to the floor. He headed back down the stairs to join his partner.

"Well, well, well…What are we going to do about him? He saw us." Said the one who had hit him on the head.  
"He didn't see anything. Just two assholes in black outfits. Hell he doesn't even know if we're dudes or chicks."  
"If he squeals it could fuck up our plans."  
"He's too stupid to know what just happened. Let's just lift him back inside and he'll think it's a dream or something."  
"No, let's just kill the fag and be over with it."  
"We're not killing him; just help me lift him."  
"God you're such a pussy sometimes."  
"Yeah? Fuck you."  
-

"How you holding up?" Token approached the lonely looking Butters who was packing things into his rucksack.  
"Oh hey Token!" He cheerful replied. "I've been a little better but I'm keeping well all things considered." He smiled.  
"Good, good." Token stood awkwardly not sure what to say next.  
"How about yourself then?" Butters asked.  
"Oh. I'm fine I guess."  
"You guess?"  
"Well I'm about as good as you can get when nearly everyone you love is now a walking corpse."  
"Geez, that's not a very good attitude now is it?" Butters frowned.  
"Not easy to keep your spirits up when you watched your parents get their faces bit off." He replied.  
"Oh. I'm sorry." Butters awkwardly hit his knuckles together. "I didn't mean to s-"  
"Its fine Butters. Let's just get back to the bus. I'm sick of this shit hole."

Craig got back on the bus and sat next to the damaged but thankfully living Clyde.

"Holy shit, you look terrible…" Craig looked him up and down. "Those cuts and bruises didn't help your looks either."  
"Gee thanks asshole." Clyde held back a smile and pretended to be mad but Craig's sense of humour was one of the many reasons Clyde loved him.  
"You know I'm just kidding." He nudged Clyde over and sat next to him. "Everyone is packing up then we can get out of this shit-hole."  
"Gah. Finally."  
"We've only been here like a day."  
"That's one more day than I'd like."

-

"Sleep well?" Stan looked at his friend.  
"Yeah man thanks." Kyle smiled.  
"So you feeling any better then?" he smiled back  
"Oh, yeah. I was just really tired… lack of sleep got to me and I just got a little emotional. You know how I get."

There was a few seconds of awkward silence but Stan surprised Kyle with a hug.

"You know I'm here for you right?" he said while in the hug.  
"I-I know." Kyle opened his arms out and returned it.  
"I mean it Kyle. If you need someone to talk to you know I'm always here."  
"Y-yeah dude. Same to you."  
Stan smiled. "Well I'll see you on the bus then. Don't be too long. " He lifted a few bags then left the room.

Kyle sighed. His life had been pretty crazy at the best of times but nothing had ever been quite as bad as this… his family was gone and now most of his living friends were just fighting for their lives with absolutely no plan but to continue fighting; he wondered how much longer he could keep fighting especially with his condition… and it was getting worse.

-

Butters and Token both got on the bus and took seats, not long after Cartman appeared.

"I. Fucking. Hate. Utah." he complained as he stepped on to the bus carrying two rucksacks.  
"Well that's everyone then." Stan said.  
"Do we really need to bring Cartman though?" Joked Kyle. "I mean I don't think we have enough food for us all AND Cartman."  
"HEY!" Cartman complained.  
"Hey man don't be like that." Token defended.  
"Thank you Token. At least somebody he-"  
"If we run out of food we could always eat him. Should last us a few weeks." Token added and everyone laughed.  
"God damn it!" Cartman huffed at sat down.  
Kenny jumped on to the bus "I've already filled up the tank. We're ready to get the fuck out of here."  
"Oh praise the lord!" Stan shouted as Kenny took his seat by the wheel.  
"Well here we go again." He said and hit the gas leaving behind the quaint little town of Greensdale.

No one was going to miss it.

-  
Kenny hit the brakes suddenly causing everyone on the bus to spring to life immediately. It was dark outside.

"What the fuck Kenny!" the force had caused Cartman to fall off his seat and spill cheesy poofs all over himself.  
"Dude. Just look." Kenny pointed out the front window of the bus and it was clear to everyone why he had stopped.  
"Holy shit balls." Stan looked in horror.

Moving out on the road was at least a thousand infected and all of them were heading towards the direction they had just come from.

"What the fuck?" Token pressed his head up to the glass to get a better look.

The creatures didn't bother attacking the bus and just kept walking around them.

"Why aren't they attacking us?" Wendy asked.  
"You're guess is as good as anyone's." Karen replied; her and Wendy had been sitting together.  
"Drive around them." Cartman said.  
"What? Are you crazy? What if we provoke them and they try to break in here?" Kyle argued.  
"Cartman's right." Clyde said, Kyle dreaded those two words. "Look at them, they're not going to hurt us."  
"Dude there is a whole horde of them! If they turn on us we're screwed. We should just stay put until they're gone...maybe they haven't even noticed us yet." Kyle replied.  
"This bus isn't exactly on super-secret stealth mode… even if they can't see the fucking fog lights on the front then they would hear the engine." Cartman debated more.  
"Yeah I'm sorry Kyle but Cartman is right. I'm not waiting till those things are all around us." Kenny changed gear into reverse and Kyle sat back down next to Stan defeated.

Kenny moved the bus back and drove around the creatures who still completely ignored them.

"That was really fucking weird." Craig said and sat back down next to Clyde.  
"Hey Kenny?" Stan said; he was sitting behind Kenny at the front with Kyle.  
"Yeah?"  
"Where are we going anyway?"  
"California."  
"What? California? Why?"  
"I've always wanted to live in Cali. It's just beautiful." Kenny looked mesmerised just talking about it.  
"Woah Kenny. You know if you're gay you can tell us. We won't judge you." Stan laughed.  
"Up yours Stan!"  
"Yeah you'd like that, wouldn't you?" he laughed harder.

Kenny flipped him off and concentrated on the dark road some more; only the road signs there to guide him.  
Cartman was on the seat opposite Stan and Kyle so over heard the conversation.

"Let me get this straight. We can go anywhere in the states. ANYWHERE. And you, Kenny, want to take us to the hippie capital of the world?"  
"Yep." Kenny replied.  
"God dammit Kenny."

-


	13. Chapter 13 A good deed gone bad

_**Big thank you to ever**__**yone**__** who reviewed the last chapter and have subscribed to the story; it makes me happy to see so many people reading and enjoying this! Things are really getting started now.**_

_**-**_

A week had passed since the first incident and the south park survivors had settled themselves down in a huge seven bedroom beach house in California; they all thought it best not to spilt up and stay in other buildings; safety in numbers they figured. No one really complained (other than Cartman) because no one had a better plan… all they could do was just try to live each day out and hope for something to come along soon and save them.  
They had cleaned the place up pretty well and shared bedrooms where it was necessary. Kyle had partnered up with Stan, Craig had partnered up with Clyde and Karen partnered up with Wendy seeing how they were the only two girls; they were actually starting to get along pretty well.  
Almost everyone was sitting in the main room of the house with the exception of Cartman who was outside and Kenny who had gone off for supplies a while ago.

"Kyle! Did you eat the last of my cheesy poofs?" The sweaty Cartman walked into the main room, the Cali heat was really getting to him.  
"They're not YOUR cheesy poofs fat ass. We share everything now." Kyle responded.  
"God dammit Jew I was saving those! When did this become a socialist regime!"  
"When people started eating each other, fatass! Like you need another bag of those things anyway. You could survive off all that fat for the rest of your life."  
"I swear to Boitano Kyle I'm gonna kic-"  
"Kick me square in the nuts yeah I got it."

Cartman made a whiney "HMPH" noise and walked off back outside.

"I didn't even eat his cheesy poofs." Kyle laughed.  
"Whoops. My bad." Token was sitting on the sofa opposite them and pulled out the bag of cheesy poofs he had hidden behind him when Cartman walked in.

Everyone burst out laughing. Kyle laughed and milk came out his nose only making everyone laugh even harder.

"That shit still happens?" Token said in between his laughs.  
"It hasn't happened in forever!" Kyle said and laughed some more, this laughter was contagious.

They all laughed some more and the more they tried to stop the more they laughed. The laughing stopped when Kyle stopped and instead starting coughing heavily.

"Dude are you okay?" Stan put his hand on Kyle's shoulder.  
"I'm fine." Kyle said still coughing.  
"Dude seriously i-"  
"I said I'm fine!" Kyle hit Stan's hand off his shoulder and stood up still coughing as he stormed off to his room.

There was an awkward silence in the room for a few seconds that seemed much longer than they were.

"I-I'm going to go talk to him." Stan stood up.  
"Yeah that's probably a good idea." Token added as Stan headed towards his room.

Kenny came through the front door carrying a bunch of big bags.

"Merry Christmas children." He said opening the bags pouring food and drink out on to the table.  
"Aww yeah Kenny! You're the best brother a girl could have." Karen said overly dramatically as she fluttered her eye lashes and kissed him on the cheek jokingly.  
"Don't I know it?" He said smugly.  
"Except for the water, screw water." She said.  
"Aww Kenny water… really?" Craig complained. "I hate water…"  
"Don't drink it then! Just more for me." Kenny replied. "How could you not like water? That shit's awesome."  
"Ugh."  
"What's wrong with water?" Clyde asked picking up a bottle.  
"I'd rather drink cat piss." Craig responded.  
"I'm with Craig on this one, Water sucks. Unless it's the bottled mineral stuff." Token added.  
"I agree with Token on this one." Wendy added. "Water from the tap is just processed sewer water, I'm not drinking that crap."  
"I'm with Token on this one too fellas. Tap water sucks hairy man balls." Said Butters.  
"Yeah. This is defiantly bottled water and not just filed up from a tap… right Kenny?" Clyde asked skeptically.  
"Of course it is." Kenny smirked.  
"Oh good, tap water is nasty." Clyde opened the bottle and took a swig of it.  
"Nah I lied; its tap water." Kenny laughed as Clyde spat out the water. "Sorry, someone had already looted all the water so I just had to fill up some empty bottles they sold. The water doesn't work here remember?"  
"Aw sick! Screw you Kenny!" he pulled his tongue out and started wiping it with his shirt.  
"That was mean." Karen said.  
"So let me get this straight. All of you guys hate water unless it's bottled." Kenny asked  
"No, I hate water all together. Bottled or not it still tastes like shit." Craig insisted.  
Kenny took the bottle Clyde was drinking from and starting drinking from it. "You guys are fucking weird."

-

"Kyle?" Stan knocked on the bedroom room door and took Kyle's lack of reply as an invitation to enter. He was sitting on the bed sobbing. "Kyle… what's up?"  
"What's up?" Kyle looked up. "What's up? Stan look around you I have plenty of reasons to cry!"  
"Kyle… I know you and I know when you're lying… I've let it slide this long because I thought maybe you'd come to me and talk to me without me bringing up. But Kyle please; What's really wrong?"

Kyle wiped his tears away and sighed.

"Stan… I'm sick." He looked up.  
"You're sick?"  
"Yeah… sick. Really sick… A couple of weeks ago before this whole shit happened I coughed up blood Stan; I just ignored it but it kept happening… I told my mother and of course she rushed me to the doctors and after a few tests they told me… I have cancer Stan."

Stan didn't know what to say. He sat down next to Kyle and waited for him to say some more.

"It's pretty aggressive. They told me without the right treatment I probably would be dead in two months … I'm not getting any treatment and well… this cancer is only getting worse."  
"But w-we can get you the treatment right? We can just go up to the hospital and get the drugs and s-"  
"Stan I would need professional surgery as well as tonnes of drugs and you know as well as I do that's not going to happen… even if I was to get all that there is no guarantee it would work."  
"No! We can get help! We have to do something!" Stan was on the verge of breaking down. He already lost his family and now he was just told he'd lose Kyle too.  
"No Stan! I'm dying and you just need to accept that."  
"I'm not letting that happen Kyle. You're not dying on me." Stan pulled him into another tight hug all the while trying not to cry. "We can get out of the country and get you a doctor somewhere in Europe."  
"Look around you Stan, help would have come a long time ago if there was anyone out there. The rest of the world is probably just as bad as this."

Stan said nothing. He held on to Kyle as if it was letting go that would kill him.

"Stan…" Kyle gently eased Stan off of him. "I need you to promise you won't tell anyone else about this."  
"But we need to get them to help! We need to get you drugs a-"  
"No Stan please… I don't want them to treat me like some sick kid who just needs pitied and helped. I'm not going to be a burden on anyone Stan. Especially not on you."  
"But Ky-"  
"Promise me Stan. Promise me you won't tell anyone about this."  
"I promise…"  
"I'm serious Stan. If people hear about this I won't forgive you. Not ever."  
"I promise Kyle. I won't tell anyone."  
"Thank you." He pulled the best smile he could muster.  
"Well then, what do you say we go back out there and sit with everyone else?"  
"Yeah, I'd like that."

-

Butters sat at the kitchen counter alone with a glass of juice; he looked deep in thought.

"What you thinking about blondie?" Kenny smiled at him leaning on the door frame.  
"Oh its nothin' Ken. Just a little confused is all."  
"Confused? What about?" he walked into the room and pulled a chair up beside Butters.  
"Just… Well you were with Stan when I called him the night this all happened right?" he looked legitimately scared and it made Kenny's heart sink… it wasn't often Butters lost his cheery mood.  
"Yeah I think so… I was kinda lost playing Xbox but that rings a bell."  
"Well yeah… I was going to tell him about a dream I had but I'm not so sure it was a dream…"  
"Well what happened?" Kenny was concerned; Butters did have the over active imagination but he really sounded serious about this.  
"I don't remember it all just little itty pieces of it that's why I'm thinking real hard so I can maybe remember some more about it. I just remember being chased through my house by some scary men and when I woke up I called Stan… I went back to bed and when I got back up all this was happening."  
"It just sounds like a nightmare to me Butters."  
"I dunno Ken… I know I have nightmares lots but this doesn't feel like the others… I got a real bad feeling."  
"You're just worrying too much." Kenny smiled at him "I won't let anything happen to you kiddo." He ruffled his hair. "If you remember anything else you come tell me, okay?"  
"I sure will. Thanks ken; you're a real pal." He smiled again and Kenny smiled back.  
"Don't mention it."

-

It was dark outside and two suspicious characters met under the cover of darkness while most of the kids in the house slept.

"Remind me again why we're following them?"  
"We both need them and you know it."  
"Yeah but if you hadn't screwed up the doses we could have been long gone."  
"I done exactly what you told me to do asshole, you just miscalculated the doses and infected too many people directly."  
"Yeah whatever, let's just stop arguing and get to doing this, I don't exactly see the point in wasting this on him but whatever. You already used one of them today."  
"Stop being so stuck up your own ass, we owe him this much and besides… we still need him."  
"Remind me again why you need my help and why we're back in black?" He pulled his mask over his face  
"If he wakes up or we get caught we'd be screwed. Let's just fucking do this already." He pulled his mask down and held the syringe in his hand.  
"Yeah, but after this we need to talk about that other little bastard. He knows too much."

They crept inside through the unlocked door; not much point in locking your doors when there was no one to break in. They both closed the door silently behind them and crept across the dark room; they knew exactly where they were going.  
The smaller one of the guys signalled the other and they pressed up against the wall; someone was coming. "Hmph speak of the devil…" They thought; out walked the oblivious Butters. He wandered down the dark hall way barely being able to see anything while his eyes adjusted and still in a daze from his sleep… his ignorance had saved his life. He walked right past the two masked figures and towards the kitchen.  
They nodded to each other and crept up the hall and into their targets room. There fast asleep on his bed lay the slumbering Kenny. They approached the bed and the smaller one prepped the syringe, he injected it into Kenny's arm without him waking up; everything was going even better than expected.  
They left the room, that's when things got complicated. Butters stood there with his glass of orange juice in hand staring at the two of them.

"N-n-no. Not you guys. No." he could barely speak let alone scream.

He moved back slowly and the two masked figures approached him. Before Butters could scream he was grabbed by the bigger of the two who also placed a hand across his mouth. The other lifted his legs to stop any struggling and they dragged him back outside on to the beach as quietly as they could not realising they left the syringe on the floor inside.

"Ah, holy shit." The bigger one said in a harsh whisper. "What the fuck are we going to do with him?" Butters kept screaming into his hand.  
"Fuck. FUCK!" he tried to keep himself as quiet as he could.  
"We don't have a choice. We need to kill him." This caused the distressed Butters to scream even louder.  
"No… it's fine we can j-"  
"He needs to be dealt with, he knows too fucking much now."  
"Ahh fuck… you couldn't just not see us could you Butters…?" He sighed and lifted his mask up; Butters went silent and his eyes widened. "Yeah… Me."  
"Ah fuck it we should have killed him anyway. I'm doing it."  
"No! Wa-"

It was too late. The bigger one wrapped his arms tight around Butters neck and pulled it in a quick motion to the left causing the boy to fall to the ground lifeless.

"Jesus fucking Christ…" the smaller one put both his hands to his face. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this."  
"Well I hope you feel good about yourself… this one is all on you."  
"It wasn't supposed to happen like this…"  
"Yeah well it did. Just help me get rid of the body. If they find it shit is going to fly."


	14. Chapter 14 Vultures

_**Hey folks I appreciate all the reviews I get as always but please don't post spoilers in the review section cause it might ruin the story for someone who wants to read the reviews before the story. Thanks.**_

-

Kyle woke from his slumber; he felt terrible. Partially because of the lack of sleep he got last night and partially because of a guilty conscience. How could he have kept something like that from Stan for so long?  
He grunted as he sat up on the edge of his and Stan's bed (they had to share but neither of them seemed to mind, it's not like they never shared a bed together before). He looked out the window; the rainy weather matched his mood perfectly. Before he stood up he rubbed his eyes and pulled on a t-shirt; both he and Stan preferred to sleep in nothing but their under-wear but to avoid things getting weird they thought topless would suffice. Kyle opened the door quietly as to not wake Stan and headed down the hall to one of the houses bathrooms to wake himself up with a nice shower.  
After a long, thought filled, satisfying shower Kyle emerged fully awake and feeling better already. He dried himself off and looked into the mirror.

"I miss my hat." He said aloud to himself.

He hated his hair. Big red bushy… hair. He looked down at the utensils by the sink and lifted a pair of scissors; last time he did this was when he went into Jersey mode and he defiantly did NOT want to go back to that, the thought made him shutter. "Just a little off can't hurt…" he thought as he took the scissors and began to cut a few chucks of his curly red hair off. "What the hell am I doing…?" he thought but not stopping. He finally finished with his hair and took a good look at it in the mirror; it didn't turn out so bad after all. He smiled at his handy work, his hair was the same old bright red curly Jew-fro but only on a much smaller scale and much more manageable. "I can live with this." He thought to himself as he set down the scissors and got dressed again.  
-

"Clyde?" the voiced echoed and bounced off the corners of his mind. "Clyde!"  
"W-what?" Clyde shot up in a panic.  
"Shhh, calm down." A soothing voice said, Craig's voice. "You were having a bad dream."  
Clyde fell back down on to the pillow. "Yeah… a really bad one."  
"You want to talk about it?"  
"No not really, it'd just make me feel worse." Clyde frowned. He didn't like keeping things from Craig but some things had to be kept to himself.  
"It's cool. I understand." Craig kissed his forehead and stood up pulling his pants and shirt back on. "I'm going to go up to the kitchen to get something to eat; you want anything?"  
"Nah I'm fine, thanks."  
"Well if you need me I'm not going anywhere. You try and get some more sleep."

Craig closed the door and Clyde rolled over to get more comfortable, he needed all the sleep he could get.

-

"Everybody! Up now!" Kenny shouted running through the building banging on all the doors.  
"W-wha?" a disorientated Cartman walked out of his room.  
"Whats going on Kenny?" Karen and Wendy walked out of their room at the same time.  
"There's no time just grab all your shit, we got to go." He shouted back.  
"Bleeeggh! I didn't do anything." Stan walked out of his room still half asleep and topless.  
"Karen, make sure everyone gets up. I'm moving everything on to the bus."  
"Gottcha." Karen jumped straight into action and started banging on all the doors.

Kenny ran to the kitchen and shoved everything and anything as fast as he could into a bag.

"Kenny? What the hell is happening?" Kyle had been eating raw cereal when Kenny had burst back inside.  
"They're coming!"  
"What? Kenny you're not making any sense."  
"There's no time Kyle! Just help me move all this shit and I'll explain when we're on the road."

Kyle didn't hesitate; Kenny wouldn't act like this unless something really was wrong… it was starting to make him worry. He jumped into action and helped Kenny move everything into the bus.

"Oh shit." Karen counted everyone. "Where's that other guy? The little blonde one."  
"Kenny?" Stan was still half asleep.  
"No asshole, the little guy. Butters. Where the hell is he?" Karen opened his bedroom door, his unmade bed was empty. "Aww fuck. Did he tell anyone where he was going?"  
"No dude! He didn't say anything to me." Stan replied.  
"Nothing to me." Token said.  
"Kenny!" Karen shouted and ran outside towards her brother while everyone else packed up all they could.  
"Yeah?"  
"Butters, he's missing."  
"Aww fuck. Not right now Butters. Don't do this to me!" Kenny was really starting to panic now.

Kenny ran back in to the house calling out for Butters. He stopped in the living room and noticed something on the ground; it was a syringe. He picked it up for a closer look, being careful not to prick himself with it. He didn't waste too much time pondering what it may or may not be, he ran back to the kitchen with it and put it in to a lunchbox then into a bag.

"That's everything Kenny." Karen picked up the last of the bags and headed outside.  
"Kenny?" Stan had finally woken up. "Everyone is on the bus."  
"Huh? Oh right yeah! Let's get the fuck out of here."  
"But dude, Butters?"  
"I don't know Stan, I've no idea where he is… but if we wait much longer we're ALL screwed."  
"Why? What the hell is going on?"  
"I was out looking for some shit we could use and I saw them coming… There's at least a couple thousand of those things heading right for us." Kenny explained.  
"Jesus Christ…"  
"Yeah. Stan we don't have a choice. We need to go now."

-

"A fucking horde?" Token panicked.  
"Yes a horde." Kenny had just explained what was happening before starting the engine.  
"We can't just leave Butters behind!" Kyle objected.  
"Kyle if we stay here any longer we're all going to die." Stan insisted.  
"He's our friend. He's everyone's friend!" Kyle wasn't going to let this go.  
"I agree with Kyle." Cartman spoke up.  
"You do?" Kyle asked skeptically.  
"Yes I do. He's annoying at the best of times but even I think he deserves more than this."  
"I'm sorry Butters…" Kenny hit the gas and drove as fast as he could.  
"What the fuck are you doing Kenny? We can't leave him!" Kyle shouted, the stress causing him to cough, he tried to stand up.  
"Kyle please… calm down." Stan grabbed Kyle's arm.  
"Calm down! Calm down! How can you be okay with this?"  
"Dude, there is nothing we can do. For all we know he's dead already."  
"We need to be sure! We c-"  
"For fuck sake Kyle! I'm not risking everyone's life because some idiot thought it would be a good fucking idea to go out for a stroll this morning. It's his own fault. It's up to him to fend for himself now if he's even still alive." Kenny rarely lost his temper but the stress was really taking its toll on the boy.

Everyone went quiet. Not even Cartman had something smart to say, everyone was just… quiet.

"Look Kyle, I'm sorry but it's true. We need to leave now or else we could all die." Kenny said a little more calm than his previous statement, the guilt of snapping at him was already kicking in. "I know he's our friend and it's not an easy thing for me to do either… but for the good of all of us we need to do this."

-

The drive seemed to go on forever; thoughts loomed in everyone's head about what had just happened… Had they just left their friend for dead or was he already dead? No one could be sure and that uncertainty was driving them insane.  
Kenny drove mindlessly down the road they had took to get to California in the first place; once again he didn't have a plan other than drive but it seemed to work last time. At least for a little bit. He stopped the bus.

"Hey, why are we stopping?" Stan asked.  
Kenny sighed and then spoke. "Listen guys… Up until this point I've really been the one making the choices for all of us and that's not fair, not on me and not on you. I want you guys to help me here... what should we do?"  
It took a few minutes before anyone said anything but Kyle was the first person to speak. "I want to go home."  
"Yeah… I kinda want to go home too." Token agreed.  
"Me too." Wendy said.  
"Fuck that. I don't want to go back to South Park. I was just happy to get the fuck out of there." Cartman of course found something to whine about.  
"I'm actually going to have to side with Cartman on this one." Said Karen. "What have we really got back there anyway? The whole place is destroyed."  
"It's our home." Kyle had been feeling homesick for a while. "Most places are way worse than South Park and come on… how many times has that place been destroyed and rebuilt?"  
"Yeah, fuck all this looking for a new place to go. I want to go back to South Park. We'll clean the whole place up ourselves; kill all those un-dead bastards and make a home for ourselves." Stan was beginning to realise just how much he missed South Park after all. "We've came back from worse. Hell we even had to deal with zombies before, remember?"  
"Oh yeah I do remember that… the whole pinkeye thing." Kyle reminisced "I don't quite remember how we saved everyone though."  
"Yeah… me either." Said Stan.  
Kenny face palmed. "Look guys, let's vote on it then. All in favour for going home?"

Token, Stan, Kyle, Wendy, Kenny all raised their hands followed shortly by Karen raising hers, she was convinced.

"If everywhere is as bad as South Park we might as well fight it out at home." She said.  
"Right." Kenny agreed. "That's it then. Looks like we're going home."  
"I'm not so sure that's a good idea…" Clyde said.  
"Why not?" Kenny asked.  
"Well think about it… that big thing we seen that almost killed us, it was there. We haven't seen one since."  
Kenny looked at Clyde. "What's your point?"  
"Well I'm just saying… for whatever reason South Park had that thing and other places don't."  
"That's even more reason to go." Wendy added. "If South Park has things like that when other places don't that means there is something special about South Park… if we're going to get answers anywhere it will be back there."  
"Well answers are good too but I think the first thing we should worry about is actually surviving." Kenny sat back down in his seat. "Well kids, looks like we're going back home."

He started the engine and hit the gas driving back to where, for them, it all started… the quiet little mountain town of South Park.


	15. Chapter 15 Where it all began

_**Hey folks, just wanted to say that I love all of you guys reading this fic and it really makes me happy to see so many people enjoying it. If anyone wants to add me on facebook, MSN or skype just send me a message and we'll make it happen, I'd love for you guys to help me write my next fic cause I see this one coming to an end very soon. I'd also like to thank MukuroforHibari for he or she's kind words on this story… it really made my day when I read that review and it's going to make me sad when I finally finish and get the big ending done on this fic. Now without any further blabbering from me… here is chapter fifteen. **_

_**-**_

"It feels really, REALLY, weird to be back here." Stan said as he stepped off the bus back on to the snow covered ground of his home town.  
"Yeah… Kinda feels like we've been gone years." Kyle followed closely behind him.  
"Jesus, was it always this cold up here?" shivered Craig.  
"Worry not my children." Kenny put on his wise leader voice as he pulled out a bunch of coats from the storage on the side of the bus. "I got these when we stopped for gas yesterday."

Everyone thanked Kenny in one way or another except for Cartman.

"Kenny? What the fuck is this?" Cartman held a pink coat out.  
"Sorry Cartman." Kenny smirked. "It was the only one they had big enough that would actually fit you."  
"I'm not wearing this you asshole!"  
"Well I guess you'll just be cold then." He tried as hard as he could not to laugh.  
"I hate you Kenny. I hate you so, so much." Cartman scoffed as he put it on anyway and walked back to the rest of the group.  
"Nice coat Cartman, you find that in the back of that closet you're in?" Token said making everyone erupt into laughter.  
"Yeah laugh it out… assholes."  
"Okay then kids, time to get moving." Kenny took the safety off his rifle and made sure it was loaded.

Everyone was armed with at least a gun and a melee weapon; there was no telling what was lurking in the now uninhabited streets and buildings of South Park.

"Well looks like we got some action already." Kenny pointed at an infected walking out of their old school. "So what's the plan then?"  
"We need to find somewhere to sleep." Wendy suggested.  
"I agree, I'm sure we're not the only ones who're tired after that trip." Karen added.  
"Okay then, somewhere to stay. Suggestions people?" asked Kenny as he lined up a shot with the zombie who was slowly moving towards them.  
"What about my place?" Suggested Token. "It's pretty big, we've got disaster food stored in our disaster shelter out back and we've even got a state of the art security system."  
"Sounds good to me, anyone against it?" Kenny asked, no one spoke up. "Well okay then. Token's house it is." He pulled the trigger landing a perfect shot between the eyes.

They picked up all their things and headed towards Token's house, the feeling of the snow beneath their feet felt good again… having sand in every cavity of your body 24/7 was just not something they wanted to get used to.  
The infected were everywhere but most of them didn't pose a threat to the group and anyone of them that did was quickly put out of its un-dead misery. Another walking zombie slowly made its way towards them and this time was swiftly dealt by Craig and his baseball bat.

"There is something really weird going on." Said Kyle.  
"You mean weirder than people eating each other?" Kenny replied.  
"Yeah smart ass, besides that. There is way more of those things hanging about here than anywhere else we've seen; apart from those random groups of them. It doesn't make sense."  
"You're just thinking on it too hard Kyle; It's probably just a coincidence."  
"I'm not so sure… Something doesn't add up."

-

They arrived at Token's house and they all stopped by the front door to wait for his approval to go in. The house was actually in really good shape; most of the houses in this part of town all seemed to have gotten damaged very little or not at all as if the monsters just passed right through it.

"What are you waiting for?" Token stood there looking at everyone waiting to go in.  
"It's locked?" Kenny said.  
"OH, right. My bad." He moved over to a rock on the garden and opened it up to reveal a key.  
"I've always wanted one of those…" said Craig.

They entered the house and thankfully for them it was still bright outside; the power for the whole town was down.

"Have you got candles or something Token? We're gonna need them." Kenny asked.  
"Oh yeah, in the kitchen, third drawer down by the oven."  
"Thanks."  
"I'm going to get changed you guys, make yourselves at home I guess." Token said as he headed to his room.  
"I'm gonna go help Kenny." Karen said as she made her way to the kitchen.  
"Yeah me too." Said Wendy following closely behind.

Kyle sat down on the black leather sofa Token had in the main room, he started to cough.

"Dude?" Stan sat down next to him.  
"I'm fine Stan." he moved away a little from Stan and coughed some more.  
Stan moved closer to him again and lowered his voice so the rest of the guys across the room wouldn't hear. "You're not okay dude… you need help."  
"What help Stan? The only thing that could help me now is a shit tonne of pain killers and I'm not going to be doped up on those while everyone else is fighting. I'm just going to do all I can to help until I close my eyes and don't wake up."  
"Don't say things like that!" Stan raised his voice and stood up earning him the attention of everyone else in the room who stopped talking and stared. "You're such a difficult selfish asshole."

Kyle was shocked by Stan's sudden outburst and couldn't speak. Stan stormed out of the room.

"Damn. What's up his ass?" Said Clyde.  
"Just… Just forget it."

Both Stan and Kyle knew their way around the place despite only staying over a few times (mostly when Token's parents were out of town); most of which ended in someone vomiting their drink and lunch on the carpet. Without a doubt the night would end the same way when Kenny gets his hand on the keys to the liquor cabinet.  
After thirty minutes Kyle left the living room to go find Stan; he had sat himself down on the floor in one of the house's guest bedrooms with a bottle of Sambuca he picked up in Cali.

Kyle opened the door. "Hey."  
"Hey." He replied a little slurred.  
"Stan I'm sorry." Said Kyle closing the door behind him.  
Stan took a quick swig from the bottle. "Don't be sorry… I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean what I said."  
"Dude, are you drinking?" Kyle looked at the bottle. "Don't drink so much of that, it's really strong." Stan didn't drink often.  
"I know that _Kylie_. That's why I'm drinking it. I think with all that's going on a little drink is the least of my worries." Stan only ever called Kyle _Kylie_ when he was really drunk, thirty minutes was more than enough time for something that strong to go to your head.  
"Woah come on fella, I think you've had quite enough of that." Kyle sat down next to him and took the bottle off him.  
"Oh come on! That stuff is so so super awesome."  
"Yeah but I don't think you'll think it's so good when its coming back up." Kyle laughed and Stan laughed a bit too.  
After the laughing stopped Stan took a serious tone. "Kyle?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What the hell happened to your hair?"  
"I uhh.. cut it."  
"Don't do that ever again." Kyle and Stan both laughed again. "Seriously though, I'm sorry for what I said back there."  
"Nah I deserve it… you just want to help me. I am being kinda difficult about it."  
"No I am… I know there's nothing we can do and I'm taking it out on you. I should just be making the most of the time we've got left together." Stan looked like he was about to cry.  
"Stan you do…"  
"Kyle… I've been trying to tell you something for a while and right now is probably the worst time to do it but it might be the last chance I get." Stan had another serious look on his face and Kyle turned his head to face him. "I… I love you."  
"Stan, you're so drunk." Kyle's cheeks turned bright red and he awkwardly giggled to try and cover it up.  
"No I'm being serious dude. I love you like so hard."  
"Come on, let's get you to bed."  
"Noooo dude I'm being really so serious."

Kyle knelt by Stan and wrapped his arm around him to pull him up before laying him back down on to the bed. It was only six o'clock but Stan was ready to pass out even before he added the alcohol into the equation.

"I mean it Kyle, I'm not just drunking this cause I'm saying."  
Kyle laughed. "I believe you Stan. We'll talk about it tomorrow."  
"Yeah we better!"

Kyle smiled and turned round to leave.

"_Kylie?"_  
"Staaaaanyy?" Kyle joking sang back.

Stan grabbed Kyle's arm and pulled him down close and locked their lips together taking Kyle completely by surprise. Kyle sank into the kiss and pulled out of it after Stan stopped; he had fallen asleep. Kyle didn't know what to do; he was stunned and had turned even into an even deeper shade of red than before. When it finally sank in he smiled and left the room… he had just kissed his best friend, and he liked it.

Everyone was in the living room sitting together; there was nothing to do but to drink and talk and no one was going to complain about the drinking part.

"Well that just about does it then. Everywhere we need to go is lit up." Kenny walked back into the living room and set one more candle down on the table.  
"I say we go to town tomorrow and look for a generator and some lamps to get some power going in here." Craig suggested.  
"Sounds good to me. Can we all agree not to go anywhere without telling someone else? I don't want something like that to happen again." Kenny said sombrely, everyone knew he meant Butters.  
"Don't blame yourself Kenny… you were just doing what was best for everyone else." Karen tried to comfort her brother.  
"Who wants some driiiinks?" Kyle sang as he came back into the room with the bag of drinks.  
"Someones in a good mood all of a sudden!" said Craig.  
"Really? I never noticed." Kyle lied, it was the kiss.  
"Yeah, It looks like you just got your dick sucked or something." Kenny reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniel's. "This'll do."  
"Hey, shouldn't we close the curtains or something? Just in case those things see us?" suggested Wendy.  
"That's not a half bad idea." Said Craig before pulling shut the Curtains behind him, Token did the same at the other end of the room.  
"Hey, where's Stan?" Asked Wendy.  
"He started drinking before us and passed out already." Kyle smirked.  
"Damn what a lightweight." Kenny laughed. "More booze for us then!"  
"Man I'm hungry." Cartman whined.  
"You're always hungry fatass." Insulted Kyle.  
"Screw you Kyle. I'm gonna go get something to eat."  
"Hey Token, do you have a battery powered stereo somewhere?" Asked Clyde.  
"I think there might be one in the basement. There's a couple torches under the sink in the kitchen." He replied.  
"Thanks."  
"I'll go get some CD's from my room, then we can really get this party started!"

-

"Did you cut the water off yet?"  
"Yeah, none of those assholes will be getting a drink of it for a while."  
"Good but remind me again why we need to talk?"  
"We have a serious problem, the creatures are swarming."  
"Well that was the plan wasn't it? You wanted to move most of the creatures here.  
"Yes but I don't mean just swarming in on South Park… I mean they're swarming in on us… here."  
"Well what the fuck is attracting them? You didn't kill someone did you?"  
"No I didn't fucking kill someone."  
"Well then what the fuck do they want? They only ever swarm on fresh corpses."  
"I know how they work, I did most of the studying… remember? There must be something we're missing. They didn't start coming near this place until we got here so its not like there is a body already here before us."  
"Whatever, let's just forget about this for tonight. We'll deal with it later."  
"Yeah. We will."

The night progressed and before long everyone was drunk. Token's taste of music wasn't really the same as Kyle's but he was enjoying himself none the less; it was just nice to have the background noise rather than the awkward silence and mumbling amongst themselves that had become the norm.

"You know if the whole world wasn't filled with flesh eating creatures this might actually be a good party!" Kyle sat next to Clyde who was watching Craig drunkenly dance with everyone.  
"It's okay I guess." He replied sulkily.  
"What's eating you dude?" asked Kyle, picking up on Clyde's gloomy mood.  
"Nah, it's nothing."  
"It's something alright. I know that look."  
"Am I not allowed to be sad with all that's going on?"  
"Oh no, no. You're not getting off that easy. We're all sad about that but you've got something else going on in there." Kyle giggled and poked his head.  
Clyde smiled. "Well I don't feel like talking about it right now so can we just drop it?"  
"Sure, whatever you want dude."  
"So what about you then? Something you want to share?" Clyde asked.  
"NOPE. Nothing I can think of right now." Lied Kyle.  
"Oh? I'm sure you can think of something. I saw how you set Stan off earlier."  
"Oh that?" Kyle awkwardly laughed. "That was nothing. Woah I love this song! Wanna dance?" he hated this song.  
"You're not getting off that ea-" before Clyde could finish the end of his sentence he was pulled unto his feet by a slightly jealous Craig who had witnessed the two talking; he wasn't about to let some cute little red head kid steal his man.  
"Another time then!" Kyle laughed as Craig dragged him off to dance.

Kyle stood up, he was pretty tired and felt like getting some sleep himself.

"Leaving so soon?" Kenny came out of nowhere.  
"Yeah, I'm pretty tired; I think I'll take Stan's lead and pass out somewhere." They both laughed.  
"Yeah good idea, The rest of us won't be too far behind I'm sure… just a few more bottles for me to work my way through." He smirked.  
"Night Kenny." Kyle waved as he walked off.  
"Night." He waved back.

-

The figure dressed in black crept through the house as silently as they could; the black clothing was the warmest they had after all and they'd need all the heat they could get out in this snow. He had armed himself with a machete and kept a combat knife holstered on his side. He wasn't going anywhere without a dose of the cure either; he kept a syringe of that on him at all times… just in case. "How did I let myself get caught up in this shit…?" he thought to himself, he was becoming all too familiar with the feeling of regret these days. Things had gone much further than he or his partner had intended, but it was too late to just back out… even if the whole plan had gone to hell; They screwed up now the whole country and possibly the whole world was paying for it.  
He pulled down his mask and moved quietly away from the house being careful not to alert any of the people inside or the creatures outside… his partner wasn't kidding; the group outside was slowly getting bigger, swarming around the place like vultures waiting for their prey to die so they can feast. This behaviour was odd to say the least. Both he and his partner had done a lot of studies on how they acted (they needed all the knowledge they could get before causing the outbreak). The infected were attracted to the faint pheromone given off by the newly deceased… that explains why they were attacked by thousands of them back in California not long after his partner snapped Butters neck. It didn't make sense happening here though, no one had died. He didn't have time to ponder it right now; he had to move fast before anyone noticed he had disappeared.  
After avoiding pretty much every zombie in South Park he came to his destination, The South Park Genetic Engineering Ranch. Mephesto suffered a fatal heart attack a couple years ago and the lab had been left untouched until his partner got the bright idea to break in...

"Come on! Don't be a pussy."  
"I'm not being a pussy I just don't want to break into some dead guys house."  
"You're being a pussy. P.U.S.S.Y. Pussy."  
"Okay whatever! I'll go with you to the fucking ranch.  
"That's the spirit! Let's go."

They arrived at the Genetic Engineering Ranch… one of them looked nervous.

"There you go being a pussy again, come on! No one is here and besides; we might find something cool."  
"Yeah whatever, just boost me up already."

His partner pushed him up to the open window and he slid in with ease, all that practice he put in to parkour the last three years had paid off. He was taken aback at what he seen inside… Mephesto had always been bat-shit insane but this was just off the charts.

"HEY! Let me in already asshole!"  
"Oh, sorry." He unlocked the door and his friend entered.  
"Well holy shit."  
"Yeah."

In big tanks filled with some kind of liquid there was perfectly preserved humans… dead or alive it was hard to tell.

"What the hell was he doing here?"  
"Fuck if I knew."

He moved forward to the tank and put his hands on it, the tank was warm. Mephesto had paid for his electric years in advance so that explained why the power was still on even though he was dead and as far as anyone knew he didn't have any family to leave his things to, so everything was exactly as it was when he died.

"What the hell have you gotten me into?"  
"Relax! This could be something big..."

After a few minutes of reading through research notes it became clear what was going on.

"Looks like Mephesto got sick of just adding asses to things and wanted to do something big… look at these." He showed his partner the files.

Mephesto was working on a cure. A cure for all diseases. A single cure to every disease known to man, no matter what.

"We could make millions if this actually works."  
"Keep reading, there might be more."

After reading more in the notes things got even more interesting.

"Woah. Read this part."  
"Holy shit."

The notes told of the side effects and possible ways to eradicate them. The side effects included things like unsatisfying hunger, obscure anger… amongst other things.

"Jesus, this is starting to look like the start to some zombie story."  
"Yeah…"  
"I'll keep reading."

The notes got more and more interesting… the cure had been perfected but first it required a careful exact dose of the original drug which still had all the side effects. After it was injected the next drug had to be administered shortly after before the side effects take place or it would be too late and they would become more or less walking dead… the virus would take over their body and rob them of anything human left in them not to mention it would also cause the infected to be extremely contagious; a small bite or even a big enough scratch from any of them would be enough to infect someone and once infected the same rules apply, cure or become one of them. It also mentioned that the drug could be taken in a number of ways but injecting was the most effective one.

"Are you seeing this?"  
"Yeah! We could make a lot of money selling this."  
"Yes we could…"  
"Okay listen close… I've got an idea."

-


	16. Chapter 16 Answers

_**I'd like to apologise for the shortness of this chapter but I figured what I was writing next needed a whole new chapter to itself! I'll get it finished as soon as I can. Sorry also for how long it took me to get this finished! I don't really have an excuse; just never got round to doing it.**_

_**-**_

The darkly dressed man opened the door to the lab but before he could make another movement a familiar voice shouted at him from behind.

"Who the fuck are you?" the words were slurred.

The man stopped dead; had he been caught? No he was fine. He wasn't about to make this anything like what happened with Butters back in California… He turned around and was standing face to mask with Kenny McCormick.

"I asked you a question." He insisted. "You were in Token's house… I followed you here now tell me; Who. The fuck. Are you?"

The man said nothing; he was far too busy planning out how he was going to get out of this without severely injuring the boy in front of him. Kenny was a fighter, and a good one at that, but he was drunk beyond belief so taking him down wouldn't be too much of a challenge… still drunk people can surprise you.

"Answer me asshole!" Kenny shouted and took a step forward ready to make a lunge for the man's mask.

The man reacted far too quickly for Kenny to keep up with in his intoxicated state. He took a step to the left and grabbed Kenny's outstretched arm as he pushed out his own leg and pulled Kenny into it tripping the boy up. He ran as fast as he could before Kenny could recover and he'd be forced to hurt him even more. Kenny stood up and brushed himself off, he was too tired and drunk to even attempt chasing him. Even before drinking he was in a terrible state of fatigue. Honestly he should have passed out before the alcohol had even touched his lips but his body had mustered up the energy to stay awake just for the sweet taste of the drink. "What the hell just happened?" He thought as he stumbled forward feebly catching himself and pushing himself forward into the building. He had barely closed the door behind him when he could feel the dizziness increasing and his legs going numb; he fought all he could but there was no stopping it anymore, he was passing out.

-

The sun started to rise outside and the subtle increase in light was enough to put Stan off trying to sleep anymore… falling asleep much earlier than everyone else also unfortunately meant waking up much earlier as well. He sat up at the edge of his bed in the clothes he had worn yesterday, His head was pounding and he felt like he was going to be sick; but that was the small price to pay for drinking something as beautifully strong yet sweet as Sambuca.  
Stan grunted as he pushed himself up and dazedly waddled to the bathroom to wake himself up. He felt the unpleasant revenge of the Sambuca rising in his throat; he threw himself to the floor by the toilet and up came an ungodly mix of yesterday's meals spiked with the spirits he had consumed… they tasted much better going in.

He groaned. "This is why you don't drink Stan…" he told himself.

After his body was satisfied it was cleansed he stood up and cleaned himself off. He walked over to the sink and opened a new bottle of mouth wash, he rinsed the horrid taste from his tongue and brushed his teeth with what he presumed was Token's toothbrush but honestly he didn't care just as long as it would get the taste of vomit out of his mouth.  
He felt much better now that all the impure substances were out and he had bathed… a cold bath was better than none and actually it helped wake him up better than a warm bath ever could.  
Wearing nothing but a towel he crept back down to his room being as careful as he could not to wake anyone up and face the embarrassment of being caught semi-naked waltzing up the hallway. He let out a sigh of relief when he closed the door behind him and dropped the towel; Stan turned around to walk over to the bed when he noticed there was someone else was just waking up on his bed. Kyle's eyes widened and pupils dilated at the sight of the naked boy in front of him. For a few seconds no one made a sound or a movement but after the initial shock wore off they both reacted at the same time.

Stan screamed and pulled the towel back up to cover his private areas; at the same time both his and Kyle's cheeks turned bright red.  
"I'M NOT LOOKING I SWEAR." Kyle buried his head in the pillow while Stan still fumbled with the towel.

Stan grabbed a new set of clothes out from his bag and put them on faster than he's ever dressed himself before.

"Uh… you can look up now." Stan said awkwardly.  
"Umm. Sorry!" Kyle bit his bottom lip.  
"No it's my fault I didn't know you were here!"  
"Yeah! Sorry about that! I didn't know where else to sleep… figured I'd share with you as usual!"  
"No, no it's fine! Umm… This never happened. Okay?"  
"Never happened. Got it."

Kyle wondered if Stan even had any recollection of what he had said to him in his drunken state… did he even remember kissing him? Maybe he did remember but completely regretted it…

"Holy fucking shit!" a voice rang through the house breaking the tension between the two.

Kyle jumped out of bed and both he and Stan ran to it, it was Karen. She stood by the window on the second story staring outside in disbelief at the sight before her.

"Woah dude." Stan's jaw dropped,

Surrounding the building was another major horde of the infected, some of them were banging on the windows in a desperate attempt to get to their meal but it had little effect on Token's high tech anti-burglary glass; It'd take a missile to break inside here.

Karen moved away from the glass. "Someone wake Token up, he knows how this shit works. We need to make sure none of those things get inside."

-

"That's the last of it." Token said after bolting the last of the doors.  
"And that'll keep them out?" asked Karen.  
"Well it's the best I can do without power and this thing wasn't exactly built with zombies in mind. I guess we'll just have to wait and see..."  
"Thanks Token." She smiled at him and sat down.  
"Hey don't thank me. If those bastards break in here I'm just as screwed as you." He laughed.

The commotion had woken up everyone; everyone but Kenny. Karen figured he was probably passed out in bed; he did drink way more than anyone else after all (as usual).  
Everyone sat down in the living room with the curtains open. They watched in both horror and fascination as the creatures banged furiously on the glass trying to get in. The glass was thick enough to barely even make a sound when they hit it but there was a very faint and unnerving noise if it was listened for closely.

"You want me to go wake Kenny up?" Offered Stan.  
"Nah let him sleep." Karen replied. "If anyone deserves some rest its him."  
"Gah! I can't take this shit anymore. Those things are driving me insane!" Wendy stood up.  
"Calm down Wendy, they can't get in." Karen tried to comfort her. "The glass will hold them off at least until we can think of something. Maybe even forever."  
"I know that! But just seeing them… just hearing them is making my stomach turn."  
"No that'd be the tequila shots from last night." Said Cartman. Wendy didn't give him the satisfaction of a smart comment back but instead just threw him a look dirty enough to kill a small animal.  
Stan pressed up against the window and looked out curiously. "There must be thousands of those things out there…"  
"We can't stay in here forever; we'll need to go out eventually." Craig joined him in looking outside.  
"Yeah. We only have so much food and we're living with Cartman after all." Added Kyle. "He eats more than all of us combined."  
"Hey!" Cartman retaliated.  
"Oh don't even start…" Karen sighed.

-

Kenny woke up with an immense amount of pain; a feeling he was all too familiar with... he was familiar with most types of pain and this one was a nice blend of banging your head and a hangover with a hint of a sprained ankle.  
He rubbed his eyes and pulled himself to his feet by grabbing the nearest table. "Where the fuck am I?" he wondered, had had almost no memory of how he got here and he really had no idea where here actually was. He was happy to have at least passed out indoors; if the cold outside didn't kill him in his sleep the zombies probably would. His senses started to wake up some more and he recognised the ruin a little more, it looked like some sort of lab. Before long Kenny pieced it together… the place may have been smashed to pieces but it was still recognizable, it was Mephesto's old place. Most of the roof had been smashed in undoubtedly by the giant they had seen when this first started… or something equally as big; Kenny hoped the prior, the last thing they needed was another giant bastard to fight.  
Paper and glass was scattered all over the floor; Most of the papers were soaking wet from the snow and rain but there were some pieces that had survived by hiding under the tables. Kenny looked around curiously and found some drawings beside a bunch of notes… one of them showed a striking resemblance to the giant.  
Kenny's curiosity was working on overdrive now… if he was going to get answers about this outbreak anywhere, it would be here.

-


	17. Chapter 17 The real beginning

The day started like any resident of South Park would expect it… surprisingly normal. The sun rose on the hill as normal, they brushed their teeth as normal, they cooked breakfast as normal and everyone left for their work as normal. But for two residents of the town, the day started differently… they woke up an hour earlier than normal, they skipped their normal breakfast, they packed their bags with different things than normal and they met up with each other alone which was probably the least normal thing of all.  
They had made a few attempts at doing this before but it hadn't exactly gone as planned. The first draft of the plan had failed miserably; instead it started a new epidemic that had turned half of America into vegetarians. The plan was to infect a few out of town ranch's water supplies so the animals would become infected and therefore making the humans who ate them become infected too; as it turned out that created something similar but not exactly the extremely contagious zombies they needed… no they needed to be more direct, they needed to infect the humans water supply and have them become the source for it.  
They had been planning this day for months but today was finally the day they put their plan into action and if all went as well as planned it would also be their first step in becoming rich beyond any of their wildest dreams.  
The two met at the local bus station and went over the last details of the plan before they both boarded their separate buses. For the plan to work they would need to infect multiple water supplies at different parts of America to help the infection spread at the rate they needed but just long enough for them to leave the country... After they got out of the country they could sell this cure to some big time medicine corporation and stop the infection before it spread all over the globe as well as lining their pockets. It was genius.  
They returned from their respective targets and met up by Stark's pond the next morning to discuss the next stages of their plan.

"We have a problem…"  
"Why? What's up?"  
"I don't think I can go through with this."  
"Are you fucking kidding me? We've come this far, you're not going to back out on me now."  
"But do we really need to infect South Park? I mean it was different when it was complete strangers but we know these people… they're our friends."  
"You knew from the start we'd have to do this. If we don't poison the water here the infection won't spread fast enough and the government can contain it. You don't want all those people to die for nothing now do you?" He was right… they were in far too deep to back out now.  
"You're right…"  
"I know. I know. But there is one last thing…"  
"What now?"  
"We'll need to infect a few people directly too."  
"What! No way. Fuck that!"  
"Listen! We need to do it to spread the infection at the right speed. You want this to work or not?"  
"Fuck it. I'm not doing it. You're on your own."  
"You will fucking do it if you still want your cut. Remember who's in charge here. I have people waiting to take us out of here when the shit happens but I have no problem in using your seat to put my feet up if you still want to back out." He couldn't do this without the other guy… after all it was him who had all the fighting skill; he'd be very useful if things go south.  
He sighed. "Whatever… just don't go fucking changing this plan again."  
"We shouldn't have to, after tonight we'll be in some fancy five star hotel in the middle of Europe. Oh shit, I got to go, I've got places to be tonight but I'll sneak off early… I'm going to hit the water plant outside of town on my own; that gives you time to get everything ready for tonight. Don't fuck this up."  
"Don't fuck it up… got it. Where do I meet you?"  
"10:50, the top of the street with that gym on it."  
"I'll be there."  
"You better."

-

After preparing the last of the samples he left Mephesto's old lab to meet his partner. His stomach was tying itself in a knot, was it normal to be nervous when you were about to kill most of the people you know and love? He assumed so. He thought about everyone he actually wanted to die and surprisingly the list was very small… there were a lot of people he couldn't care less about but there were very few he'd actually wish death on; there was something exhilarating about knowing you were holding a person's life in your hands... getting to choose who lived and who died… he was starting to like it.

"You took your sweet ass time."  
"Whatever, here just take them." He handed his partner 5 syringes.  
"Are you sure you mixed these right?"  
"I'm sure."  
"Well good work then."  
"What next?"  
"Meet me outside Butters place at half eleven. I'll explain more then."  
"Cya there."  
"I hope so. Now if you excuse me I have an asshole to infect."

They both parted and went their separate ways. The one who took the syringes headed back to doing whatever it was he was doing while the other walked down the street to the gym, he decided who he wanted to infect first. He came to the gym often and at this time of night only one person would be working… Greta. That old bitch always made snide comments at him and gave him a look that just made him want to stab the bitch in the eye with a rusty screwdriver. Of course he never shared his hatred for this woman with anyone else but tonight he was going to teach her a lesson she'd never forget.  
He walked through the old door of the gym and of course she was sitting right there at reception.

The old hag looked up at him and scoffed. "Sorry. We're closing in thirty minutes; we don't have time for any new _clients_ right now." Oh god… her tone. "You'll have to come back tomorrow…"

Just the way she spoke made all his blood boil. It took every ounce of his being to not just dive over the counter and smash her face against the computer monitor. It was here tone; he couldn't describe it but it always made the hate in his body rise right up to the top. It always took all of his self-restraint to not say anything smart back… it wasn't worth the risk of getting banned from the place, but tonight was different. "Get a hold of yourself…" he thought, he needed to get set up first.

"I just need to get something out of my locker." He had a complimentary locker in the back; it was given to anyone who has had a membership for over a year; He never really used it but now it served as a good excuse to go back and get his plan straight.  
"Make it quick. If you see that other little fucker back there tell him to hurry his ass up. I'm waiting on him so I can go home."

He said nothing and made his way out the back to where all the lockers were kept, right next to the showers.  
He opened the door and took out a syringe that was labelled "I". This was the building block of the infection. If you injected a victim with this one it would simply cause them to become your everyday slow walking "I'll eat your brains" zombie. But first you would become filled with rage and you would actually be pretty fast, much faster than you could have been in life on your best day. It makes your adrenal gland work over time until it literally can't do anything else and eventually you'll become what everyone thinks a zombie is. The time, the dose and the length of the rage all varied person to person but it shouldn't take much to turn that old hag.  
He set the dose on the injection just right and was about to head out again but he stopped at the sound of the shower starting behind him. "Oh shit that's right…" he thought. He looked round the corner and caught a glimpse of the naked Craig in the shower, he sure stayed late tonight.  
He thought about abandoning everything and just leaving before this went any further, if Craig was to walk in on him half way through infecting old Greta, things could get really ugly. No. He wanted that bitch to suffer and that was exactly what she was going to do.  
Suddenly an idea rose in his mind. He was careful not to be heard by the showering boy as he crept over to his clothes… hiding these should buy him enough time to kill the bitch and be long gone. He picked up the clothes and moved them quickly to the corner of the room before sneaking back out with the syringe hidden behind his back.

"You sure took your time in there. Watching the boys shower again?"

He said nothing; he moved up to the woman, grabbed her head and smashed it against the table sending her into a dazed state. By god it felt good… the rush. He smashed her one more time before he dragged her semi-conscious body into the nearby store, he didn't want the enraged zombie trying to eat Craig's face off when he came out. He smiled as he knelt down and put the syringe in her neck, he watched with glee as he pushed the venom into her blood stream.

"Not so fucking smart now, are we bitch?" he smirked.

He stood up and gave her a one last satisfying kick in her ribs before he left the store. He heard the locker room opening and left as quick as he could without making noise. He sprinted out of sight of the gym and up past the arcade. He stopped running and walked to Butters house as soon as he was sure he was safe, he would need all his energy for what was about to come later tonight, him and his partner had no idea.

-

His partner walked up the street confidently, he had to get to Butters house in thirty minutes but he felt he had enough time for some _fun_.  
He stopped in a nearby alley to collect the stashed kit he had put there earlier; he didn't want to have to go all the way back home to get changed, that's just stupid. A homeless man lay asleep by the dumpster… this was the kind of fun he was looking for. He moved over to the man and knelt down beside him, the man was obviously out cold; whiskey can do that to a man. He pulled out a syringe labelled "II" and smirked, the fun was just beginning.  
He took off the plastic top of the syringe and roughly injected it into the man's neck as if he was actually trying to bruise him… and he probably was. He pushed the venom out into the man's blood stream… a few hours and this thing would turn but it wouldn't be his problem, It would be the rest of South Park's while he and his partner were off on a cruise someplace…. But not the gay kind of partner. This was strictly business.  
He stood up, proud of his work and threw the empty syringe into a nearby dumpster, he used the whole thing on that one man, and maybe it was a little excessive?  
"Whaaaatever." He told himself as he walked off down the street. He used "I" to infect a few more homeless people along the way and one old lady on her way back home after bingo but before long he was at Butters house.

"You're late." His smaller partner complained.  
"I had some errands to run. Now let's have some fun."  
"How the fuck did I let you get me into this?"  
"Look asshole. We go in, infect them then get the fuck out. Easy."  
"This wasn't what I agreed to."  
"Yeah well you know as well as I do things have changed."  
"Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

-

After they caught Butters and put him back to bed they got back to business. His bigger partner volunteered to finish drugging the Stotches while he sat by the door and made sure no one was coming over to investigate the commotion.

"Are you finished yet?"  
"Just about!" he pulled the needle out and carelessly threw it down on the floor, not like it would matter when the town was destroyed in a few hours anyway.

His bigger partner came down the stairs with his ruck-sack over his shoulders. "All finished."  
"Okay good. Let's go home then."  
"Don't forget. If we did this right it starts at 7am tomorrow. Be at my house before six so we can get the fuck out long before that."  
"If we did this right…? You don't sound too sure"  
"We did. We worked it out, remember?"  
"I'm not so sure now. Look around you, when has South Park ever been this quiet?"  
It pained him to admit it but his smaller companion might be right. "Good point… let's just go home and get everything ready. If something goes wrong then we're pretty screwed." He was starting to think his calculations may have been a little off… just a few mg too much in the water supply would be enough to screw everything over.  
"Pretty screwed? Is that all? We need a plan. Why the fuck didn't you plan for this?"  
"Listen! Stop panicking. We don't know what's going to happen yet but we have enough doses of the cure to last years, we'll be fine."  
"Gah, Whatever. I'm going home now; I'll see you at six if I'm not dead."

_**Well folks there you have it! I hope I haven't given too much away now to spoil the ending but as always thank you for your support folks. I'll apologise in advance for any mistakes that may or may not be in this chapter, I used to get someone else to read it over for me before I posted it but I've started doing that myself and adding little bits as I go but I'm silly and I've probably missed lots of mistakes. Don't be afraid to message me if you see any! **_


	18. Chapter 18 A shocking realisation

The day had only just begun and it was pretty clear to everyone it was going to be a really shitty day, even by end of the world standards. They all woke up with raging hangovers, their food supply needed stocked desperately and even the drinking water in the house had stopped functioning… not to mention the walking dead furiously trying to break the windows down.  
Only a few hours had passed since they were all woke to the sounds of panic and the grandfather clock on the wall claimed it was exactly 1pm. Everyone had gathered together in the library and sat uncomfortably in the room while the flesh eating creatures banged on the thick glass of the two story windows from the outside… it was unnerving to say the least. No one knew what to say… what was there to talk about? Should they talk about how concerned they were about the monsters that could break in at any given time? Should they discuss the headaches they all had? Or should they discuss how envious they were that their friend Kenny could sleep through all this, not even emerging to hit the source of the noise a few times on the head with the end of his rifle? No one had actually seen Kenny sleeping of course...he was somewhere else entirely.

-

Kenny continued to search through the ruins of the old laboratory of for anything else that may shed some light on what actually caused the outbreak and made his life into the latest edition of the Resident Evil franchise. So far his search had brought up a few notes which were barely legible, a code locked briefcase he couldn't open and a picture of a 7 assed donkey… useless. He was about to give up on his search but before he did he moved one last rock that uncovered something new. There under the rock lay another case similar to the one he already had, he pulled it out of the rubble to investigate it further. He took a closer look at the case and noticed that one of the locks was already open… bingo. Kenny looked to the opened left lock and rolled the same code in to the right's lock; he hit the button and the satisfying click sound telling him the lock had opened was like music to his ears; maybe now he'd finally get some answers. He picked up the case and sat it down on one of the undamaged tables so he could pull a chair over. He pulled over the chair and sat down in front of the case, he opened it cautiously and he wasn't overall sure what he should think about the contents.  
Inside the case was a bunch of notes Kenny didn't have the patience to read anymore; he wasn't the smartest of his friends but someone back at Token's place would have a field day working out what they said. What Kenny did understand was the syringes that the case also held. The syringes were labelled "I", "II" and "C"; he had no idea what any of that actually meant but it couldn't be good if it was found here… what really bothered Kenny was that he recognised the syringes but he couldn't quite put his finger on where he had actually seen them before. "Oh god…" It suddenly clicked. "Back in California at the beach house... that would mean… Oh fuckety, fuck, fuck! But why would..?" Kenny was now confusing himself… he had no idea what these syringes even did but he knows that seeing one of them miles away from here, exactly where they happened to be living, was not good; Fucked up things sure did like to follow Kenny around. He stopped and tried to come up with a logical explanation… he had a rough idea. Whoever had caused this outbreak used these syringes to infect people, and for some reason the bastards were following him and his friends across the country! He had no idea why they would be doing that but it was the best he could come up with. Kenny was about to rush back home to warn everyone else when he realised something else… how he actually got here. He had followed a masked man here and that masked man had been in the house… meaning… "Holy shit! The asshole could be hiding out in the house right now and no one would even know!" he had to get back there and fast, everyone could be in serious trouble.

-

"Hello? Kyle?" Clyde waved his hand in front of the boy's face. "Kyyyyyllle?" he rolled the word out much longer than necessary but it seemed to work.  
"Oh, uh what?" Kyle snapped himself back to reality as soon as he realised he was being spoken to, he tried his best to not make it obvious that he was in fact staring at Stan across the room. That boy had a one track mind… zombies were trying to smash in and feast on the flesh from their bones but he was still too busy thinking about the kiss him and the very drunk Stan shared last night… not to mention the nakedness this morning.  
"It's your move." Clyde ushered his hand as if to remind Kyle he was in the middle of playing checkers with him. They were both positioned at the little table by the door, across the room from everyone else because no one else actually wanted to play checkers.  
"Oh sorry dude. My mind's all over the place." Kyle pushed one of his black pieces forward.  
"All over Stan you mean…" Clyde cheekily smirked and moved a white piece forward.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kyle exclaimed just quiet enough to not attract everyone else's attention.  
"You've been staring at him every chance you got since we started playing, you couldn't make it more obvious if you tried."  
"I'm so not staring at him!" Kyle's defensive attitude just made Clyde smirk even more. Kyle pushed another piece forward and jumped over one of Clyde's pieces.  
"You so are. You've been checking out his ass all morning." He kept his smirk and jumped over two of Kyle's pieces.  
Kyle was turning bright red and said nothing as he moved one piece forward.  
Clyde took his turn confidently and jumped over one of Kyle's pieces. "It is a sweet ass though isn't it? I'd defiantly do things to that." He was pushing all of Kyle's buttons in the right places.  
Kyle angrily stood up "Don't you touch it! It's mine! ALL MINE, YOU HEAR?" everyone stopped talking and stared at him. He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.  
"Jesus Kyle, It's just a game. Calm down." Stan said from across the room.  
"Yeah Kyle. God." Clyde was holding back all his laughter.  
"S-Sorry. I get a little carried away sometimes." He defended, everyone diverted their attention away from the game and got back to talking amongst themselves.  
Kyle pulled his chair back and sat down… he wasn't going to let Clyde get away with that. "Well I dunno Clyde… I think I'd much rather have a ride on Craig over there, he's a fine piece of work if I've ever seen one." He diverted his gaze from the game to the other side of the room and ran his eyes all over Craig.  
"Oh no you didn't."  
"Oh yes. I did." Kyle moved a piece forward, jumping over three of Clyde's pieces leaving him with one king and earning Kyle a new one.  
"I don't think he'd be in to you… You're not his type." Clyde knew the game he was playing, besides checkers… he wasn't about to let Kyle counter psyche him out. He pushed forward his last piece.  
"Well he was certainly into you back in Utah." Kyle smirked moving his king a step closer to Clyde's.  
"Damn right he was… and back in Cali… three times." Clyde moved his a step away from Kyle's.  
"Oh really?" he leaned his elbow on the table and looked up at Clyde.  
"Yeah rea- Oh shit." Clyde realised what Kyle had just did. He had not only distracted Clyde into moving his last piece into an inescapable position on the board but he also just got him to admit to having sex with Craig…  
"Checkmate." Kyle moved his other king forward and jumped Clyde's final piece.  
"Bastard."  
"Oh come on Clyde. Don't be a sore loser." Kyle had to try his best not to laugh, he used Clyde's tactic against him and beat him.  
"I demand a rematch!"  
"Oh you're so on."  
Kyle gave Clyde back his pieces and Clyde give him his. "Hey Clyde?" Kyle lowered his voice.  
"Yeah?"  
"How come you guys haven't told anyone?"  
"Meh I dunno… just afraid of how people would react I guess. It's easier if they don't know."  
"But all the sneaking around and stuff, doesn't that make things awkward?"  
"A little, but it gives a certain thrill too it. I don't think Craig would even touch me in public anyway, I think he'd run a mile if anyone ever found out."  
"Well it's the end of the world, where is he going to run to?" Kyle set up the last of his pieces on the board.  
"You tell me." Clyde finished setting up his.  
"Well he seems to be taking me knowing it pretty well."  
"Well it wasn't exactly on his list of priorities back then, we were almost killed by hicks remember?"  
"Oh god, don't remind me…"  
"Well whatever, quit stalling. I'm going to kick your ass this time."  
"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."  
"Try not to break my checkers set." Token joked as he walked past the two quarrelling boys.

He opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

"Oh hey Token! Wait up." A voice called out from behind him, it was Wendy.  
"Wendy! Hey." He smiled.  
"Hey Token, I don't think I ever thanked you."  
"Thank me? Thanked me for what?"  
"Well you know… for everything. You really helped me back when this all started. If it wasn't for you I'd probably be dead…" Wendy looked down at the ground, she remembered Bebe who wasn't as lucky as her.  
"No Wendy, you're a big girl. You would have done just fine without me."  
"Don't be so modest. We both know I owe my life to you, so… thank you." Wendy wrapped her arms around him and he did the same.  
"Don't mention it. You helped me out as much as I did you."  
"You're a great guy Token. I mean it." They both broke the hug.  
"Well I do my best." He smiled at her. "Can I get you anything from the kitchen? I was going to get some snacky-cakes or something."  
"No it's fine. Just wanted to thank you for everything. Even letting us stay here, it was really great of you." She smiled back.  
"Oh stop thanking me! We're all in this together, got to help each other out to survive."  
"Okay then. I guess I'll see you back in the library." She smiled again.  
"I guess you will." He smiled back.

-

Kenny trekked through the snow on his journey back to Token's house; he figured it was kind of everyone's house now, at least for the time being. The weather wasn't making it any easier for him, the snow was hitting pretty hard and the wind only made it more awkward to see but it's not like he hasn't been through much worse.  
Kenny thought about what Butters had told him back in California, about men chasing him through his house… Kenny passed it off as a dream back then but now it might actually mean something; had the people who caused this do something in Butters house? That would be another place to perhaps find some answers, he took a mental note.  
He started thinking about how Butters happened to go missing and not long after a horde of monsters attacked their hideout. Not to mention the fact he found one of those syringes in the house on the same day. It was a bit too much to be a coincidence… those bastards were obviously stalking them for some reason and there was every possibility they were already inside Token's house… they were the ones who probably took Butters in the first place; he was most likely a corpse by now.  
Kenny had to hurry; he didn't have all the answers to his questions yet but his friends' and sister's safety was much more important than knowing what happened. He wasn't going to let anyone else die… No one.


	19. Chapter 19 Awkward

Kenny had finally finished his trek back to Token's house; he wondered how the hell he had actually made that trip drunk last night without passing out… drunk Kenny was a strange creature. The whole trip here was actually pretty quiet, other than the weather. There wasn't a single zombie anywhere on his way back which was slightly disappointing to Kenny… but it was soon clear why. Every infected that should have been mindlessly wandering the streets instead were flocking around Token's house! He was trapped outside soon to freeze with no coat, if not be eaten, and they were trapped inside possibly with two psychotic murders with syringes.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed out loud.

The profanity was enough to catch the attention of five of the creatures who had not yet joined the horde and were approaching the boy from behind. They speedily walked towards Kenny who reached for his rifle… "Oh shit." He thought to himself. He never even brought his rifle out with him last night. "You suck drunk Kenny." He told himself. Now he stood face to decomposed falling apart face with a bunch of zombies with no way to defend himself… great.

"Get down son!" shouted a man voice.

Kenny didn't know who it was but he was more than happy to oblige. He dived to the floor and without a seconds hesitation the man opened fully automatic fire on the creatures. They fell to the floor even more lifeless than they were moments ago and their thick black coagulated blood soaked the snow.

"Are you okay son? The voice asked again.

The man walked closer to Kenny and he became easier to make out now. It was Jimbo Kern! If there was one man Kenny wanted to team up with during a zombie apocalypse it was this man. Kenny opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, he must be in worse shape than he thought. He then tried to take a step forward but it made things worse. Kenny's vision began to blur, everything was shaking and before he knew it he fell to the ground.

"Don't worry son, I'll take care of you."

Kenny heard the words and not long after he blacked out; his life was in Jimbo's hands now…

Clyde sat alone across the room by the checkers board. A few people had disappeared to some other rooms of the house, Kyle included, but a few people were still sitting around the library talking among themselves. He was about to find something new to do when Craig sat down on the chair opposite him.

"Hey there." Craig smiled.  
"Why hello there, Come here often?" Clyde flicked his hair in a very femine manner for the sake of a joke.  
Craig pulled the straightest face he could manage. "Woah. Don't ever do that again. Ever."  
"I already regret it."

There was a few seconds of silence but they both burst out laughing almost in synch.

"Don't take this the wrong way… but you would not suit a set of tits." Laughed Craig.  
"Nor would I want a set."  
"Well that's good then, cause I think you're perfect just the way you are." Craig put on his classic seductive smile.  
"Mister Tucker, are you trying to seduce me?"  
"Well that depends, is it working?"  
"Maybe a little…" Clyde put his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands.  
Craig laughed a little. "When did we become so cheesy?"  
"Hey! You started it." Clyde laughed along.  
"I think you'll find you started it. But hey, I'm not complaining."  
"Well maybe I did… but I know something else that would be totally cheesy and even more awesome." Clyde smiled suggestively.  
"And what is that then?" Craig asked intrigued.  
"A nice hot, soapy, shower; together." He put on an extra seductive town for the last word of the sentence. "But you know, a cold end of the world shower would do just fine too."  
"Heck; as long as there is nudity and water I'm sold."  
"I'll meet you in the big bathroom then… five minutes, don't be late." he stood up and winked at the now aroused boy below him.  
"I wouldn't dream of it."

-

"Oh, sorry dude." Kyle apologised; he bumped into Clyde around the corner.  
"No problem." Clyde practically sang back; someone was certainly in a good mood today.

Kyle made his way to the kitchen; he was craving something, anything made of chocolate.  
He walked into the kitchen and startled Stan who was hunting for something nice to eat.

"H-Hey." Kyle awkwardly waved at Stan.  
"Hey." He responded; he had stopped looking through the bags to talk.

There was a certain tension in the air between the two of them that wouldn't be awful hard to cut with a knife. This was the first time they've been alone together since the awkward nakedness incident.

"You hungry?" Stan tried his best to kill the silence before it could evolve to an even more awkward state than it already was.  
"Starving. What is there to eat?"  
"Well let's see then, we've got canned beans, canned soup, canned peaches and some more tasty canned treats." Stan said sarcastically  
"I think I'll pass" wisely said Kyle. "Got any chocolate in there?"  
"If there is I haven't found it yet. My guess is that any there was Cartman probably got at already." He joked.  
Kyle laughed. "I won't argue with you there."

Both Stan and Kyle laughed a little more but once the laughing stopped another awkward silence began to take form.

Once again before it could create anymore awkwardness, Stan spoke up. "Hey, uhh… sorry about last night?"  
"Sorry? For what?" Kyle had an idea of what he was probably talking about… the kiss. Was it really just Stan being a drunken fool or did it really mean something? He figured either way, he was about to find out.  
"The way I acted… I shouldn't have put you in that position."

"Oh god." Kyle thought to himself. The way Stan was wording everything gave Kyle the impression that he actually meant it.

"No. Don't be sorry! It just would have been nice to hear you say it sober is all…" Kyle could feel himself blush.  
"What? You mean you're not totally freaked out about it?"  
"No… in fact I'm probably the opposite of freaked out." Kyle didn't know how he was supposed to act right now, his body thought it would be a good idea to make him blush some more… what the hell is the point in blushing anyway?  
"Y-you are?" Stan realised how much harder this was to do when the alcohol wasn't in his system helping him out.  
"Uhh… I guess." Kyle began twirling his red bushy hair around his finger.

Stan said nothing and once again another awkward silence formed in the air for Stan to beat away. He took a step forward and pulled Kyle close to him. Kyle didn't know how to react, his body froze up and he couldn't do anything. Stan knew exactly what he wanted to do and he did it; he moved in closer to Kyle and locked their lips together in the most intimate kiss either of them have ever had… in fact it was Kyle's first real kiss ever but that still made it the most intimate kiss he has ever had. After a second it become natural to them both, Kyle relaxed and moved into the kiss… it was possibly the best feeling he had ever felt.

"I knew it! I fucking knew it!" Clyde was hiding out by the kitchen door watching the whole event take place, he laughed.  
"How long have you been there!" Stan asked angrily.  
"Long enough!" Clyde laughed some more and left the kitchen.  
"I'm gonna kick his ass." Said Stan frustrated.  
Kyle just laughed. "Don't worry about him; he won't say anything to anyone."  
Clyde came back into the room. "Whoops. Forgot the towel." He moved over to the bags and began searching for a towel  
"What the hell do you need a towel for?" Stan asked, still a little frustrated that Clyde interrupted them.  
"Well let's just say I'm about to have another kind of intimate moment and it may get a little messy." Clyde just smirked and whistled his way out of the room.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Stan looked baffled.  
Kyle laughed some more. "You probably don't want to know."

-

Clyde was still laughing when he walked back into what him and Craig designated their bedroom.

"What's so funny?" asked Craig.  
"I was right." Answered Clyde.  
"What about? Oh no way…" Craig smirked, he knew exactly what Clyde meant.  
"Oh yes way."  
"You mean Stan and Kyle have finally…?" Craig tried to hold back a smile.  
"Yes sir! I just walked in on the two of them eating each other's faces off in the kitchen." Clyde laughed again.  
"Took them long enough!"  
"It probably should have happened ages ago, but hey, at least it happened."  
"Well we can't let them have ALL the fun now can we?" Craig put on his usual seductive smile.  
"Well I guess not…" Clyde smiled back and fell down on the bed beside his lover.

Craig rolled over and placed his lips on Clyde's. Clyde kissed back but a few seconds later pulled out of the kiss to remove his own shirt.

"Well someone is excited today." Said Craig.  
"Let's not waste anytime… I know exactly what you want." He smirked and lightly ran his hand over Craig's crotch through his jeans.  
"Well okay then!"

Craig unbuttoned his jeans; Clyde helped him pull them down and his underwear soon followed. Clyde wasted no time in getting to work; he licked his lips then wrapped them around Craig's shaft.

"Oh, Jesus… what's got you so e-excited today?" Craig found it hard to speak at the same time as feeling the immense pleasure Clyde was providing.

Clyde didn't bother answering, that would mean he would have to stop sucking and he was having way too much fun… Craig's moans and sighs were sending him over the edge.

"I'm n-not gonna last much l-longer."

This just made Clyde work even harder, he practically consumed Craig's entire length and before long he came into Clyde's ever so eager mouth, he greedily swallowed it all.  
Clyde rolled over and admired the crumbling boy lying next to him.

"I don't know what's gotten into you today, but I like it." Craig panted.  
"Well, I don't mean to push you but… I believe it's my turn." Clyde pointed down to the bulge in his pants.  
"J-Just give me a second woman! I need to catch a breath."


	20. Chapter 20 Tweek's beginning

_**Got Well ladies and gentlemen. First I'd like to thank you all for sticking with this story; it makes me really happy and proud to see so many of you enjoying it and as always thank you for any reviews you leave me. I'm sorry to hear some people upset about a few things in my story but we can't please everyone… one thing I've heard people upset about was not including a certain character in my story and with this chapter I think I might make a few fangirls/boys pleased. Well just read for yourselves… hope you guys enjoy.**_

One final note! Someone asked if there was any S.T.A.R.S members or resident evil characters in South Park! I had considered the idea but I later figured not to do it, I'm a big resident evil fan as well but I like to keep my universes fairly separate.

Please subscribe to my page on facebook! _**/NekoMiskyFiction**__**. I'll be asking for ideas of what you want to see in future stories or this one there at times and all likes are appreciated.  
-**_

Tweek Tweak was never good under pressure; that much was obvious to anyone who knew him. Tweek had lived in South Park Colorado for as long as he could remember and things were always far from normal, but that didn't make what happened any easier… the night everything, and everyone, changed. He had always been kind of a weirdo; a twitchy paranoid wreck at the best of times but people didn't seem to care, he figured they just got used to him or at least learned to tolerate him. He was friends with just about everyone his age group from they were all around eight years old, some of them closer than others but loved all the same. It didn't matter now though, most of them, all of his friends and family, had died, and if it wasn't for Jimbo and Andy he probably would have joined them… sometimes, he wished he did; it would certainly be easier than having to fight everyday just to survive.  
The day started like any other day in South Park would, at least for the most part. Tweek always paid full attention to detail when (he wasn't in a panic that is), he wanted to know what to expect before the day began so he could prepare himself accordingly; he found a regular routine and knowing what to expect helped keep him calmer than he used to be when he was younger.  
The only thing really wrong with his daily plan today was that instead of going for his weekly gym trip with Craig and Clyde, he was stuck at home making sure his sick father was okay while his mother was out of town visiting family; it wasn't a serious illness but it was enough to keep him confined to bed drinking tonnes of water to flush out his system. He wasn't too upset about missing the gym though, when they went out they always had a few fighting matches in the ring and he didn't quite feel like sparring today, Clyde always kicked both their asses; his dad being sick gave him the perfect excuse not to go which was good because Tweek was a terrible liar, it was way too much pressure. "First you say one thing then another and then you forget and then you change your story and then yo- GAH!" Just thinking about it was enough to make his head spin.  
Tweek gave up on getting anymore sleep when he looked at the clock, it was already 11pm… he had been trying to sleep from nine, his sleeping pattern was so out of whack. He figured watching some late night T.V would be much more interesting than lying in bed, failing to sleep like he did most nights… insomnia's a bitch. He rolled off his bed and onto his feet; if he was quick he could still catch the new episode of family guy that was always on at this hour. Tweek of course knew everything that was worth watching at this time and really that was the only thing he felt like seeing right now. He headed down the stairs and turned on his best friend, the trusty coffee machine, to make him so more of his delicious life juice; what would that boy do without his coffee? It wasn't something he even wanted to think about… a world without coffee? Hell no. Tweek took his cup of sweet almond flavoured coffee and took position in front of the T.V just in time to catch the start of the episode.  
The episode was just finishing up when Tweek practically jumped out of his chair at a loud bang from upstairs.

"GAH. K-keep calm Tweek." He stuttered aloud to himself to stop him doing any more damage to his shaggy blonde hair, he often tugged at his hair when he panicked. "It's just your dad. He's just going to the bathroom is all."

He muted the T.V to listen for the sound of an opening door to set his mind at ease but no such luck… his twitching was only made worse when he heard yet another bang, he tried all he could but this time he couldn't convince himself nothing was wrong, he had to check it out… if this was some horror movie, this would be the point he would scream at the characters to just get out of the house and run but he wasn't so smart to take his own advice. He cautiously wandered over to the stairs and stood there doing nothing but twitching for a few seconds, everything was unnervingly silent.

"Dad?" He called out, he received no response. "D-Dad?" This time he shouted a little louder but again no response…

Tweek was about to take his first step up the stairs when he heard an even louder noise, this time it came from the window… the curtains were closed so the source of the noise remained a mystery. The bang continued, it wasn't letting up; there was even a constant beat to it. Thump, Slide, Thump, Slide, Thump, Slide. The overly paranoid wreck that was Tweek was not having a good time. He now faced two mysteries, both of which couldn't possibly have a good outcome, there was the bang that had now stopped upstairs and the constant one at the window…  
Tweek, against his better judgement, decided to open the curtains and see what it was… with any luck it was just Craig or Clyde playing some prank to get him back for not going out with them today. The pressure was unreal. Tweek moved over to the window and without wasting another second, pulled it open; he liked it better when he didn't know. When you live in South Park you see a lot of fucked up and horrible things but there, smashing on his window, was easily the most horrifying thing he had ever seen, ever. Its eyes were bleeding and its skin had turned to a sickly grey colour but it was obviously a human, or at least it used to be. Tweek was in such a panic that he had completely stopped twitching, his senses came back after he processed what he was seeing in front of him. No doubt about it, it was a zombie, and it wasn't alone. There were hundreds, if not thousands, of the creatures outside wandering the streets.  
Tweek screamed and bolted for the stairs, it seemed like a good idea at the time but what was up there was even more horrifying than the creatures down there. Standing at the end of the upstairs hallway was his father, only it wasn't his father; somehow, in the few hours since Tweek last checked on him, he had changed… he was infected. He didn't look nearly as ugly as the creature smashing on the window in the living room but it the symptoms were obvious, his eyes were blood shot, his skin was an unhealthy greyish colour and his posture was strangely unnerving. His father screeched and ran towards him causing Tweek to scream and twitch before practically throwing himself into his bedroom, slamming the door tight behind him. He pushed his bed and drawers up against the door to form a barricade.

"Okay, Think Tweek! GAH. FUCKING THINK." He hit himself. "Do something. Think of something."

Tweek scanned every layer of his brain for some idea of what he should do. He had a plan of action for pretty much every disaster, he had to have zombie apocalypse plans locked away somewhere in there. A weapon! He needed a weapon. He threw open his closet and pulled out everything until he found something that could be used as a weapon, his old baseball bat. Blunt weapons would be much better than something semi-sharp in a zombie apocalypse, the sharp ones could get stuck inside the infected's flesh leaving you defenceless until you could pull it back out again… unless it was really sharp. He thought again for a next step, the sounds of screams and smashing windows from outside did not help him think clearly and the banging of his zombified father at his door didn't make things any easier either. Tweek looked out his window at the chaos that ensued outside; there was too much happening right now for his mind to process; he curled up on the floor, shut his eyes and prayed to wake up from this screwy nightmare.

Tweek was woken by a bright beam of sunlight hitting his face through the window, he groaned as he stood up and tried to get his best to regain full consciousness. He began to wonder why he had fallen asleep on his floor instead of his bed but before long he remembered everything, the sheer shock of it all must have been too much for him to handle and made him to just shut down. He didn't have long to recover before panic ensued again, the sound of helicopters could be heard overhead, that was never good.

"ARGH! I knew it! The government man! It's all their experiment's fault! They want to turn us all into zombies for oil!" Tweek shouted to himself, he wasn't making much sense but right now nothing was making much sense.

Tweek wondered what his next move should be, he couldn't stay here forever but he wasn't about to open the door and risk a zombified father trying eating his face off, he figured the window was really his only option. He moved to the window across the room and took a good look outside; it was quiet, not a person or even an infected one in sight… South Park was never quiet. After some thought, he opened his window as cautiously as his twitchy-self could manage and carefully hung from the edge; he let go and landed on the ground with minimal damage to himself. He moved out on to the street, twitching and jittering as he went… there was no telling what lurked around these streets now; Tweek had watched enough movies and played enough games to know that there was never just your run of the mill zombies walking around, he wasn't overly confident in his abilities to face even the most simple of creatures let alone whatever else maybe roaming the now desolate town. He knew how to fight to a certain extent, he wasn't nearly as good as his friends but he sure knew a few moves, hand to hand combat could never be a good idea when it came to a zombie though… Tweek thought again about what he should do and instantly a thought sprung up in his mind, it was so obvious, he need to find any survivors, and with any luck, his friends.

-  
_**  
**_The current lifelessness of the town was unnerving to say the least. Tweek aimlessly wandered through the empty streets, not a living person or even a zombie to be seen. Everything reeked of rotten flesh; Anyone who knew the town at all knew that South Park was never going to go down without a fight, all of the zombie corpses decorating the town proved it.  
He had no idea where he should be looking or if there was even anyone left. The streets were all smashed up, almost beyond recognition; it was a miracle that most of the buildings were even left standing in the crumbling condition they were in.  
Tweek's wandering soon brought him to what was left of the police station, of all the damaged buildings he had seen in town, here seemed to have gotten the worse of it; the whole thing was barely standing! His mind was working hard to picture what sort of monstrosity may have caused the place to be put into such a state; Tweek crossed his fingers and prayed he wouldn't run into it, whatever the hell _it _was. He walked through the broken wall at the back and into the barely standing building in hope of finding something to arm himself with… The thought of having a gun was tweaking him out. "What if I drop it and shoot myself in the head and die? Or, or if I drop it and blow up a bunch of survivors! GAH! Way, WAY, Too much pressure!" He didn't have a choice though, it'd be much worse for him to be face to face with some monster and have no way to defend himself or worse yet, face to face with some lunatic survivors wanting to kill and rape his body! People do that! He saw it on the news! Tweek slapped himself to stop his stupid overly paranoid thinking, it seemed to work from time to time. He continued moving through the crumbling building, careful not to alert any potential flesh eating maniacs. He had no idea where he was even going, he hadn't been in this police station in years and he sure as hell hadn't ever seen the armoury, but there had to be one somewhere.  
He walked deeper into the building and soon found himself in what appeared to be an already looted armoury… most of the weapons and ammo had been taken but luckily there were still a few 9mm hand guns left. Tweek cautiously picked one of them of the floor and got used to the feeling of it, he quickly taught himself to reload it, quadruplely made sure he knew how to keep the safety on and made sure it was working; he wasn't going to accidently shoot himself if he could help it. All seemed to be well with his new found weapon, he strapped on a holster, packed some extra ammo and magazines into the pouches and got ready to head back outside. On his way back up the hallway he stopped and listened, he could hear something; it sounded like… car brakes! He wasn't sure who it could be and he contemplated hard whether or not he should investigate it, it could be some government trap to trick him and take him away, then again it might be some survivors escaping the town! He didn't want to be left alone in South Park with no way of escaping, he couldn't drive and there was no telling how far he'd have to walk to find more survivors. He decided, once again against his better judgement he would check out who it would be, the government didn't really want to kidnap or kill him… he was just being paranoid. He ran back into the lobby and out the hole where the front door once was, back into the streets, there was no one to be seen… whoever it was had gone, leaving some skid marks in their place. Tweek stopped dead on his tracks, before he could take another fraction of a step he noticed something which made him want to panic and just run but he managed to convince himself to stay perfectly still. At the other end of the street was a creature torn straight from a nightmare; the creature almosted look like a very deformed human if only it didn't stand at least 20 feet tall and its skin didn't have a colour that was impossible to name but almost resembled vomit. Its ribcage had been ripped open and its monstrously sized heart could be seen pumping unhealthily fast.  
Tweek fought his screwy body and somehow managed to remain still, the creature hadn't noticed him yet and with any luck it would stay that way until it found somewhere else to go. It was doing nothing, just standing there looking intimidating with its eyes gazing down another street away from Tweek.

"GAH!" Tweek twitched, he hated his body sometimes…

The creature grunted before turning its head to face the boy. Its eyes lit up, changing to a dark red colour as it roared and began a sprinting charge at the boy, seemingly shaking the whole town with every large stride it took.

"Holy fucking shit!" Tweek didn't waste another second.

He turned around running back into the police station in hope of finding some place to hide. It wasn't long till the creature caught up; it effortlessly punched a hole in the roof of the building narrowly missing the running boy. He stumbled a little as the whole building shook, barely managing to regain balance; one foot in the wrong place making him fall over now could mean his death. He kept on his feet running further down the hallways hoping to find some way outside and away from the beast in his pursuit, another destructive punch sent the roof behind him crumbling, the building wasn't going to hold much longer and there was no turning back with all that rubble in his path. He had to get out of there and fast! Yet another punch struck the building but this time it was in front of Tweek, his path was blocked with rubble! The monster looked down from the shattered roof and seen the blonde staring back at him, it roared again and was about to make another attempt to crush him; Tweek wasn't about to give up that easily. He pulled out his gun, carelessly firing as many shots as he could into the creature, luck was on his side; a bullet flew right into one of the beasts eyes, dazing it just long enough to let Tweek disappear but not killing it. He shot the lock off the office door in front of him and dived out the already smashed window, he ran straight ahead not looking back.  
Tweek fell to the ground behind some building, he didn't care what building right now, he was far away from that creature and that's all that mattered. He struggled to catch a breath; he didn't have long to rest before even more trouble came his way…

He looked down at his chest only to see what appeared to be five red laser sights all aimed at him. "Shit…" he said to himself, he was too tired to even panic right now.  
A man's voice spoke from his left. "Don't move."

-_**  
Well after some people being upset about me not including Tweek in the story I figured I had to explain what happened to him. I was a little scared to write Tweek because of his eccentric personality, I wasn't sure I could write it because this is really my first proper story. I've learned a lot writing the 40k+ words so far and I'm hoping I do okay with my first attempt at the crazy but wonderful Tweek. Please let me know what you think.  
If any of you do actually follow my facebook feed you'll know that something big is on the way, don't worry no spoilers being posted there, just little teasers hehe! Don't be afraid to check it out. I really would appreciate subscribers.  
**_


	21. Chapter 21 Caged

"Kid, hey kid. Wake up."  
"GAH!" Tweek jumped to his feet as soon as soon as his eyes opened.  
"Calm down kid! If they see you acting up there's no telling what they'll do."

Tweek turned around to see who the owner of the voice was; the man wore an orange shirt with a green hunting vest over it and a matching orange hat. Tweek recognised him immediately; it was Jimbo Kern, Stan's gun crazy uncle. The man had certainly aged, he must have been at least sixty by now but his personality didn't seem to change a bit.  
He looked around the area he was in, it was night time and the air had a cruel cold nip to it. He was in some sort of cage with a bunch of other people, at least a hundred, talking among themselves; they were acting way too calm for people who looked like prisoners.

"W-Where are we?" Tweek twitched.  
"Your guess is as good as mine kid. We're not far from home though, I can tell you that much." Jimbo answered.  
"GAH. WHAT IF THEY WANT TO DO EXPERIMENTS ON US?! OR USE US TO FEED THEIR ARMY OF ZOMBIES TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" he was starting to lose it, not the best of times to have one of his episodes.  
"Quiet down kid!" Jimbo said in a loud whisper and covered the boy's mouth. "Do you want to get yourself killed? If they see you acting up like that they might think you're infected and shot you on the spot."

Tweek's eyes widened, he didn't want to get shot, he had so much more left to do! So much left to try!

"Now I'm going to take my hand away from your mouth now, try and keep the crazy down a little."  
"GAH. I'm too young to die!" he whispered loudly to Jimbo.  
"Well then keep it cool kid, okay?"  
"O-okay." He said followed by a smaller less violent twitch.  
"Good, I'm Jimbo."  
"I know you, y-you're Stan's uncle right?"  
"That's right, and who might you be?"  
"I'm t-Tweek."  
"Oh you're the Tweak's kid, eh? Well listen here Tweek, we're going to get out of here, don't you worry about that." Jimbo assured the boy.

Tweek sat down leaning his tired body against the fence; he wanted to get a better feel for his surroundings. It was obviously some kind military base; that would make sense seeing how the people who kidnapped him were obviously military types, complete with their own standard issue M16 assault rifles. He knew a lot about the army and the government in general; why wouldn't you want to know more about the people who essentially ruled your life? Know your enemy as they say… but this was no ordinary military base. This one was different from the regular lay outs he had researched. Tweek looked outside the cage for some more potential clues; there were people all over the place in hazmat suits and there was even more people trapped in cages all around the facility. There were huge blue tents popped up the hazmat staff seemed to be coming in and out of. Tweek put all the information together and came to the conclusion; this was some kind of a biohazard containment facility... of course. They didn't know the extent of the infection so they must have figured caging people up would be the best idea, trust the government to just lock the problem up in a cage; at least they weren't killing everyone…yet. A base like this couldn't have been here this whole time, even in the mountains someone would notice something as weird as this… everything was in tents or cages, it must be a temporary base put up over night.

"W-why here…?" Tweek spoke aloud, not intending for someone to actually pay him any attention.  
"Excuse me?" Jimbo questioned.  
"Why here, why put up a place like this in the middle of the mountains? GAH. It d-doesn't make any sense." The confusion made him lose track of his thought and almost go into another panic fit, luckily he caught himself in a slap before he could do anything that might attract attention.  
"Look Twix-"  
"Tweek." He corrected.  
"Tweek, whatever. We need to work out how the hell we're getting out of here before we start thinking about the whos and whys. There's no telling what these people are gonna do to us."  
"It's the government man! These are the military's men!" Tweek's twitching was on the rise again.  
"That's just what they want you to think! They may look like the army but there's no way they would do something like this, They must be those damn terrorists try'na trick us. I bet they caused all this zombie shit too!"  
"Gah! Are you blind?! T-they're gonna do experiments on us all! GAH. I don't wanna die!"  
"Kid! Stop it! I told you what they'll do if you freak out!" Jimbo covered the boy's mouth again and looked around to make sure none of the soldiers had witnessed the mini scene. "The last person to freak out like that got dragged out of here and we haven't seen them sense, you don't wanna be next now do you?"  
"No, S-Sorry." Tweek sat back down on the floor and went over his mental exercises. "Happy place… I'm in a happy place."

-

Tweek had drifted off, his face showing the all too rare look of peaceful bliss that he only felt on the rare occasion he actually got some sleep; his slumber didn't last long though. He jumped to his feet in a state of confused panic when he was awoken by the booming sounds of gun fire and shouting; something was happening and it couldn't possibly be good.

"Run kid! Now's our chance!" Jimbo shouted as he ran out the now open cage door.

What the hell happened? How long had he fallen asleep for? Tweek didn't know what do but he couldn't just stand there and be killed. Everyone was running out of their cages and if he didn't move soon he'd be trampled or shot, the entire base was in an uproar. Soldiers were shouting orders all over the place, the prisoners were screaming and the gunfire just seemed to get louder with each shot. He followed the crowd not knowing anything better to do and soon found out why everything was so out of a control. The monster… that thing, it had somehow found its way here, not only that, it was bigger! It must have grown at least five feet since their last encounter! Tweek pulled on his hair, almost ripping a lock out by the roots.

"H-Holy shit." Tweek almost froze, he could barely move. He managed to move just enough to make himself fall over but not enough to get back up again.  
"What the hell are you doing boy?" Jimbo grabbed him, pulling him back to his feet. "Run!"

Tweek turned around and ran behind the old man, presumably towards the exit.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, NO!" Jimbo exclaimed as he turned back around again, signalling Tweek to do the same.  
"What is it?!" he shouted, struggling to get the words out.  
"Hundreds of those zombie bastards, they're gonna over run this place any second!"  
"GAH!" Tweek tugged on his hair some more, was it any wonder it was so shaggy when he tugged on it like that every time things got the least bit stressful? It made Kenny's shabby home cut hair look like a work of art.

Jimbo picked up a rifle from one of the dead soldiers and checked the clip before picking up a handgun from the same corpse.  
"Do you know how to fire one of these?" Jimbo offered the handgun to Tweek.  
"Y-yeah." He may have only learned a few hours ago but hey, it still counts.  
"Okay good, we need to get ready. Things are about to get real messy."

Tweek checked the clip and undid the safety on the gun, he fired a shot into the twenty five foot monstrosity behind him hoping to do some damage, the creature didn't even seem to notice, not even a flinch

"Save your ammo kid! Let those terrorist bastards deal with them ." Jimbo said.  
"AH. But who's going to deal with them?!" Tweek raised a good question.  
"With any luck that big bastard and them will take care of each other. They'll not bother us as long as we're helping fend of these other bastards.  
"Y-yeah. Right." Tweek picked up a few extra magazines from the corpse.  
Jimbo undid his new M16's safety and aimed at the gate. "Now get ready! Here they come."


	22. Chapter 22 Not alone

_**Thank you all for your reviews as always! Your opinions mean the world to me so if you feel like it please keep them coming! (please feel like it)**_

-  
The base was littered with corpses and problems. There was the twenty five foot tall beast smashing up the place that the relentless soldiers were hopelessly firing all they had at, Tweek could swear the thing was getting bigger! That wasn't possible… was it? Not only was that thing there wreaking havoc over the base, there was an untold number of zombies about to get inside and kill anyone who wasn't already stamped to death by the beast or killing themselves by stupidly trying to run through the large group of infected. Tweek and Jimbo had already got their hands on some firepower battle but they weren't alone, some of the wiser prisoners had looted their own weapons and prepared for the oncoming slaughter, they weren't going to die here, at least not without putting up one hell of a fight first.  
Jimbo was the first to open fire, had set his gun to burst fire, wasting ammo right now would mean death and going fully automatic was just silly when up against walking corpses; if movies taught them anything, it was shoot them in the head, they go down quicker. The already deafening sound of gunfire was multiplied tenfold when the rest of them opened fire; it was enough to make a head explode. Aim and shoot, easy right? Tweek did the best he could possibly do but his twitchy body didn't help, nor did his lack of training. He wasn't sure if he was doing much to help but it sure beat standing there looking like an idiot until he became fleshy nutrients for the monsters.

"Shit I'm out of ammo!" an unfamiliar voice shouted  
"Me too!"

Ammo lasted much longer in the movies. Tweek fired his last shot and fumbled trying to reload, almost dropping his magazine. The last of his magazine was gone in no time, this was it… this was how he died, those things were still piling in and nearly everyone was empty. No hope.  
Tweek wasn't sure what happened next, all he heard was a voice shouting and suddenly, an explosion. The blast hurled the small blonde back, hitting him against one of the trucks, the shock of it happening was enough to mask any pain he probably should have felt from such a force. His ears were ringing, everything was a blur, was this real? Was he dying? Voices, shouting voices; He could hear things but not quite make out what was being said. Feeling a strange wet liquid, Tweek put his hands out to see what it was, it was red. It was blood… it was his blood. He coughed, spewing even more blood over his hands, no way, this can't be happening; This had to be a dream… of course it was! A dream! That would explain why he wasn't feeling any pain! He pushed against his stomach and that's when it hit him. Everything, all at once. All the pain he should have already been feeling. All of the force he had just experienced had caught up with him and felt much, much worse than anything else he had ever experienced in his entire life. He let out one huge scream he couldn't even hear over the sound of the ringing in his ears. He coughed one last time in agony before passing out in a messy pool of his own blood on the floor.

"Get him inside! I'll do what I can."

-

Tweek gasped as he sat up in his own bed. A dream? It couldn't have been… As much as he had wished it was, there was no way in hell that was just a dream… he felt it, he felt the pain. Felt fucking everything! No. He refused to believe all that was just some shitty dream. He looked around him, no doubt about it, this was definitely his room. He sat up in his bed and looked around him some more before standing up, he pushed against his stomach.

"What the…" he said, confused.

He was fine. Not a thing was wrong with him, not even the sore ankle he had before the entire shit storm kicked off. Not a single injury. He tried to take a step forward but he couldn't, something was wrong. His feet! His feet were… his feet were seemingly glued to the floor making it completely impossible to take another step. This was all too weird. He struggled to break free from whatever force was holding him to his cheap carpeted floor but nothing seemed to work, no amount of shaking or pulling even helped loosen its grip in the slightest.

"TWEEEEEEEEEK." A familiar voice dragged on his name from outside the room… only it wasn't familiar.

He recognised the voice immediately as his father's, only it wasn't…it was something else. It may have sounded like his fathers but the voice had a deathly echo to it, something like Tweek had never heard before, he didn't like it one bit; It made goosebumps rise up all over his body.

"TWEEK MY BOY, WHERE ARE YOU?" The voice asked, it send shivers down his spine every time he heard it say his name.

Tweek fought with his invisible shackles in an even more panicked state than he was already in, there was no telling what that thing was or what it was about to do.

"COME ON TWEEK, DADDY JUST WANTS TO TALK TO YOU."

He could hear the creatures footsteps get closer and closer still, until they stopped… Tweek could see the things shadow from under his door, it had stopped right outside.

"TWEEK MY BOY. LET DADDY IN"

The thing shook on his door handle and banged on the door furiously. Tweek screamed as he shook with ever more force yet, putting just about everything he had into it but to no avail.

"COME ON SON; DON'T BE FUCKING DIFFICULT WITH ME. DO WHAT DADDY TELLS YOU." Its voice was much louder than it had been so far.

Tweek was terrified, he was on the verge of tears trapped stuck to his floor and some sort of demon father about to kill him; he really didn't have the best of luck. The bedroom door cracked and fell to the floor, and suddenly, everything was silent. The only sound in the entire room was Tweek's racing heartbeat. He took a few deep breaths and looked up at the door, there was nothing there, whatever it was had vanished.

"D-Dad?" He desperately called out but received no response. "D-Dad, where are you?"  
Tweeks heart seemingly stopped, the room was now entirely silent, not a peep, until…"I'M RIGHT HERE SON."

-

"GAH FUCK!" Tweek sat up violently shaking his arms around. "GAH DOUBLE FUCK." the sudden action of sitting up apparently hurt, a lot, he lay back down hissing in pain.

A dream, or rather a nightmare… of course. He looked down at his body, he was topless and all bandaged up. "Where the hell am I? How did I get here?" His brain had so many questions but no one to ask for answers.  
Tweek cautiously sat up on the edge of the bed, careful not to injure himself any more than he did; hell, he didn't even know how bad the injuries ever were but god fucking damn they hurt. He looked around the room and noticed a window at the corner of the room; he seen the snowy outside world and instantly he knew, he was still in South Park, but it was bright outside… Daylight. How long had he been out for? He cautiously stood up; it hurt at first but most of the pain went away after his body adjusted when he took the first few steps. He took a good look out of the window at the silent deserted streets, he knew this area, it wasn't too far from his own neighbourhood; In fact Craig lived right around the corner from here… Craig. Clyde… they're probably all dead now. Everyone he knew and loved, gone. Before he could fall any deeper into his depressing thoughts the bedroom door opened. A not awfully remarkable looking middle aged man entered the room; he had fairly plain short dark hair which sat neatly on his head yet complemented his other plain features perfectly. The man's eyes widened when he saw the boy standing there in front of him, alive!

"Oh Jesus! You're awake! We were starting to think you were never going to get up." He had a familiar accent, he wasn't from around here… he almost sounded British, not like the stereotypical posh British butler accent though… more like those accents you hear on Doctor Who all the time.  
"W-where am I?" Tweek asked, keeping himself surprisingly calm.  
"Don't you worry about that, we're still in town. I just want to do some tests on you, make sure you're still all working, is that alright?"  
"Yeah. I guess."  
"Great, just take a seat over there on the edge of the bed for me, will you?" He took out a stethoscope from the messenger bag he was wearing and sat down next to Tweek. "Okay then, just take a few deep breaths for me please; In and out, nice and slow."

Tweek jolted at the sudden cold touch of the metal on his bare skin, he breathed in and out slowly and heavily. The man moved the instrument around Tweek's chest a few times before taking it off.

"That's great; everything seems fine in that department. Tell me if you feel any pain when I touch you here, alright?"

The man placed his hand lightly on part of Tweek's chest and applied a bit of pressure.

"Anything?"  
"N-No."  
"What about here?" He moved his hand down a little bit more and applied some pressure on his ribs, just above the bandages.  
Tweek let out a small moan. "That one hurt a little…"  
"Yeah? And what about here then?" He moved his hand across and pressed down on the other half of Tweek's ribcage.  
Tweek hissed in pain. "YEAH. That one hurt a lot."  
"I see. Well the good news is it's nothing major, just a few broken and maybe fractured ribs, it's hard to tell without any equipment; either way you just stay away from too much strenuous activity and rest when you can. You're lucky to even be able to walk, that explosion should have paralysed you." The man sounded genuinely impressed. "I've seen fully grown men die from much smaller injuries on my table. You're a very lucky boy Tweek."  
Tweek stood up and looked down at the man, he was getting suspicious. "Who are you? Why are you helping me? How do you know my name? Do you work for them?! The government!?" Tweek's calm state of mind was beginning to fade.  
"Woah, easy there. Just sit down and we'll talk. Please, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Tweek cautiously sat back down on the bed, his eyes suspiciously analysing the man in front of him, he was obviously some kind of medical doctor.

"Okay, I don't want you to panic so I'll let you ask all the questions, you're in control here." The man smiled as he spoke, Tweek wasn't going to be fooled by some charming smile! It'd take more than that to lure him into trust.  
"Who are you?"  
"My names Doctor Barclay, you can just call me Andy though. It's not like titles mean much now, right mate?" He laughed a little. The whole world is dead and here he is laughing, who the hell does he think he is?  
"What happened?"  
"Well that's a fairly broad question. How do you mean?"  
"I mean like what happened to me? Why am I all bandaged up?"  
"Well according to Jimbo it was the truck explosion, some stray bullets in the wrong places and boom!" Andy clapped his hands together then pulled them apart in an explosion gesture and giggled slightly. "We're very lucky to be alive but you were caught right in the blast… Other people died right there and then, but not you. Oh no, you survived. As soon as there was a chance me, Jimbo and some of the other survivors slipped out of the base, Looked for a nearby house that was still in good shape. We took turns carrying you down here, Jimbo did most of the hard work though. Like I said, you're quite the lucky soul."  
"I don't feel very lucky…" Tweek looked down at his feet in sorrow.  
"We never do after a tragedy like this; it'll take some time to heal, maybe even longer than those scars." He pointed at the bandages. "You've a lot of catching up to do. You've been out for about a week."  
Tweek's expression changed immediately from sorrow to shock, He stood up. "What?! Holy shit! A whole fucking week!?"

He was starting to flip out; have you ever felt the feeling of a whole week of your life had just disappeared at the click of a finger? It was a strange, scary feeling and for Tweek Tweak's unstable mind it felt even worse. It was kind of ironic really… a boy who can never fall asleep just slept for a whole week, if he wasn't so scared and sad he would have probably laughed.

"Easy! Calm down, you're going to hurt yourself!" Andy stood up and put his arm around the boy, gesturing him to sit down.  
"You just told me I've been asleep for a week and you expect me to just calm down? GAH!" He shook the arm off himself and moved around the room.  
"It's not that big a deal, lots of people fall asleep and don't wake up for years!"  
"Not that big a deal? GAH!"  
"Tweek, the whole world's gone to shit, what the hell is there you're going to miss sleeping for a few days? The only thing you've missed is us trying to find answers and instead, being stuck with more questions… but, we do know what caused it."

The crazed boy's panic was being replaced with curiosity, if by _it_ he meant what caused the outbreak then Tweek was all ears.

He calmed down a little and turned around to face the man. "W-what do you mean?"  
"We'll talk about all this later; let's just head back to everyone else, they'll be happy to see you're awake." Andy smiled.  
"Wait, everyone else?"


	23. Chapter 23 Another one

Tweek awkwardly got in the man's car and was being supposedly driven to the rest of the survivors; He didn't know if he was being stupid but the guy saved his life, the least he could do is give him a little trust.

"Why was I up there, you know in the house?" Tweek asked curiously.  
"I told you, we had to take shelter somewhere and it was one of the only houses still in good condition."  
"But why is everyone else so far away?"  
"Oh sorry, I probably should have mentioned that! Well we didn't want to risk moving you; you were in pretty bad shape the first few days. So I came down every so often to do check-ups on you, change your bandages, give you some antibiotics, procedural stuff really. Jimbo thought it'd be a good idea to take us back to that base and maybe get some answers, still working on finding those thought" He laughed "But the base is armed to the teeth with guns, ammo and medical supplies; the perfect hideout really."  
"GAH! What about the monsters? They could have killed me!" He twitched.  
"Don't worry about them mate. They disappeared, vanished, No one knows where they went but it's like they just walked right out of town. Weird eh?"  
"Yeah… real weird."

Tweek was really curious now, this doesn't typically happen in zombie movies or anything… then again, this wasn't some normal zombie movie, this was real life… It was also South Park, stranger things have happened.

"Word of warning though, it'll probably still smell a bit up here"  
"What, Why?"  
"Hey, rotten flesh isn't going to smell like roses, zombie or not. With any luck they'll have cleared the last of the bodies now."

The car pulled up at the gate and Andy honked the horn signalling the people inside to open the gate, it didn't take long for them to oblige. They parked the car inside and removed their seat belts.

"Well come on then, I bet everyone inside can't wait to say hello." Andy smiled.

Tweek followed Andy's lead and opened the door. It felt like no time at all had passed since he was last here, amazing how time flies when you're in a coma. He cautiously stepped out of the run down vehicle and stood still while he took a look around, the place was in surprisingly good condition considering what happened here not long ago.

"What happened the giant?" Rightfully asked Tweek, a body of that mass wouldn't be easily moved.  
"Disappeared with the rest of them, it's the strangest thing I tell ya. If he stayed around much longer we'd all be a nice big mess on the floor I bet." He laughed a little; he really did have a weird sense of humour.

Tweek looked around some more; a bunch of the tents had all been fixed up and some were being held up with pieces of scrap. There were some empty barrels filled with wood, presumably lit and used to keep people warm. It was a shit hole, but it sure did beat most other places right now.

"We make do with what we can around here; we even converted some of the old storage containers into little bedrooms, sure beats sleeping outside."  
"How many are there?" Tweek asked.  
"You mean the living? Not a whole lot I'm afraid. Most of the others went off their own way after we reached town and even more upped and left yesterday, not the brightest of ideas if you ask me but what can you do, eh? People will do all kinds of stupid things in a crisis. Ah, perfect timing. Here comes one of us now."

A tall and skinny young man approached the two, Tweek knew him from somewhere, he looked oddly familiar; his thick read parka was covered in grease, oil and blood. His messy light brown which came down to his ears also had some blood in it, not a whole lot of time to bathe in a time like this.

"How'd she run?" he asked Andy.  
"Pretty well actually, nice work Kevin."

As soon as Tweek heard the name he knew, it was Kevin McCormick, Kenny's older brother. He must be at least twenty by now. Tweek never actually spent any time with the man before but he did know vaguely of him, everyone knew everyone in this town.

"Don't mention it, just doing my part for the team doc."  
"Speaking of which, Kevin, how about you take Tweek here inside to Jimbo, I'll close the gate. I gotta go check on a few things here anyway."  
"Yeah sure, No problem."

Andy smiled and walked over to the gate. Tweek stood awkwardly with the more or less stranger in front of him, waiting for something else to happen to disperse the tension in the air.

"Tweek right?" Kevin asked, breaking the awkward silence forming in the air.  
"Gah! Yes." Tweek twitched; he wasn't good in awkward situations and that made him more twitchy than usual which in turn made the awkward situations even more awkward… it was a vicious cycle.  
"Yeaaaaaah. Let's just head inside then."

-

"Tweek! Good to see you're all patched up!" Jimbo smiled and stood up when he seen the boy walk into the tent.

The tent was filled with all kinds of computers, guns and other tech. Jimbo had been sitting with his legs up on a table cleaning out some guns; the table was littered with all the pieces of the weapons he had taken apart.

"Y-yeah." Tweek twitched again; he was still adjusting to the whole being out for a whole week thing.  
"I was starting to worry, wouldn't want you dying on us. We need all the man power we can get around here!" laughed Jimbo. "I see you met Kevin already, he helps fix up cars round here."  
"I do what I can." Kevin smirked, he did a hat tilting gesture despite not wearing a hat as he sat down on a free spot on the table.  
"You already know Andy of course, he's the doctor round here. He's from out of town, was locked up here just like the rest of us."  
"Who else is there?" Asked Tweek.  
"Oh well there were plenty more of us yesterday, they're all gone now… stupid fucks left town. That leaves me, Andy and Kevin of course, other than that there's just little Ike."  
"Ike?! Ike Broflovski?" Questioned Tweek, he wasn't exactly the type of guy you'd expect the survive an event like this; then again, either was Tweek.  
"That's the one. You know anyone else called Ike?" Laughed Jimbo, he raised a valid point.

-  
Ike Broflovski had grown up to be quite the attractive young man. He had a taken to wearing darker shades of clothes these days, he just felt more comfortable in them. He had a streak of purple though his short naturally black hair, his mother sure did throw a fuss when he came home with it in his hair one day, but she got used to it and now he makes a habit of changing it every month to mix things up a bit. His eyes were bright green, not unlike his brothers which was kind of funny considering they didn't even share the same DNA, him being adopted and all.  
The boy was only thirteen years old today; not that it mattered in a time like this. He lay alone on a mattress in the shitty little storage container that was now his bedroom and sighed, where did it all go wrong? He sat up and pulled out a photo of his family. The picture had his parents smiling with both him and his brother standing directly in front of them also smiling; hard to believe this picture was taken barely a couple weeks ago… his life went downhill from there. Not only did he find out that his big brother (who was also his best, maybe even only friend) get diagnosed with an incurable cancer… no, that wasn't nearly enough to please god, the world also had to come to an end, killing both his parents in the process. So not only did he not even get to spend his brothers last few weeks alive with him… he was also orphaned, barely surviving, relaying on a bunch of strangers and living out of a big metal box… life can be so cruel.

"Happy birthday Ike…" he said to himself.

He stood up and opened the door, a huge rush of the classic cold Colorado night air hit him immediately and he shivered as he zipped up his blue wool jacket to conserve all the heat he possibly could; somehow the air felt so much colder when you were as depressed as he was.

"Ike?" A voice called out to him.

He turned around to find the owner of the voice, it was Andy.

"You okay mate?" Andy asked, he sounded genuinely concerned.  
"Y-yeah. Why?" Ike lied, he didn't need any more pity right now.  
"You just look like you've been crying is all."  
"Oh. No, I'm just a little tired is all, it's had to get to sleep in there" he lied some more.  
Andy laughed. "I know what you mean, not easy adjusting is it?"  
"Not at all." Ike faked a laugh back.  
"I'll see if I can maybe find something to help you sleep on my next trip to town, kay mate?"  
"Thanks, I'd appreciate that." He pulled another fake smile and Andy walked along back to his business.

Ike felt a little guilty about lying to the man but he didn't quite feel like talking about it anymore than he had to… the only thing he needed right now to get to sleep was a nice stiff drink. Maybe he could steal one from the tent without anyone noticing? He had already tried asking for it before but they wouldn't let him touch the stuff. Adults, they're all the same; everyone is either dead halfway there, or worse and they're worried about the boy's god damn liver? Jimbo and Kevin had headed into town a little earlier to salvage some more goods and get more gas for the generators so if there was a time to grab a drink without being seen it was now.  
He crept into what they had made the storage tent and began his search for some of that amazing make the pain go away juice; it wasn't long before he was interrupted.

"Gah!" Tweek wasn't expecting to see anyone else inside so seeing the boy made him jump slightly.  
"Hey." Ike tried yet another smile.  
"H-hey." Nervously replied Tweek.  
"Looking for something?"  
"Coffee. I need coffee." Said Tweek a little shaken, that boy was an addict alright.  
"I'm sure there's coffee in here somewhere, take a look." Ike gave him the permission he needed; Tweek was still nervous about staying here and he didn't quite feel comfortable enough to just start rummaging through all their stuff without getting permission from somewhere.  
"T-thanks." Tweek took a few more steps inside and began his search.

Before Ike could look any more he heard the sound of an engine, Jimbo and Kevin had returned… there goes his plans for a nice relaxing drink, undoubtedly they'd be coming into the store first to drop off the new supplies, he made a mental note to continue his search later as he slipped out leaving Tweek alone to find his coffee.  
Ike walked outside of the tent and watched as Kevin and Jimbo both hastily jumped out of the car; They both looked distressed, especially Kevin.

"Ike! Go find Andy!" he shouted at the boy.  
"Why? What's go-"  
"Just go fucking do it!" Kevin ordered as he opened the backdoor of the car.

Ike didn't need to move, the doctor had appeared on his own accord, presumably attracted by the engines and shouting.

"What's going on out here?" He asked, confused.  
"We got another survivor." Said Jimbo.  
"Is he hurt? Infected?" Asked Andy.  
"We were hoping you could tell us."

Kevin and Jimbo pulled the boy out of the back seat and Kevin threw him over his shoulders and hurried towards the medical tent, It was immediately obvious why Kevin was so shaken up about it; it wasn't just some random survivor… it was his brother, Kenny McCormick.


	24. Chapter 24 Hell of a night

_**Well first of all folks, as always thank all of you who actually review me, it means a lot! I'd like to give a big shout out to one of my loyal readers Mariah, she always gives me support and she's a real awesome chick.  
I'd also like to thank oppet2 for her kind words a few chapters ago, hope you're keeping up with the story! Glad you like it.  
Finally I'd like to thank 6747 who has been following this story from the very start and constantly reviews me, I don't think she's missed a chapter! You're one of the reasons I keep writing! You all are.  
Without any further love from me, here is chapter 24… not sure if it will be this chapter or not but brace yourselves for some heartbreak on the way in the next few chapters. (Try not to hate me for it…)**_

"What's wrong with him doc? Is he gonna be alright?" Kevin asked anxiously as his brother lay seemingly lifeless on the bed.  
Andy lifted up the boys eye lids and shined a torch in them a few times before responding. "Well he doesn't seem to be infected but I can't be sure till after I run some blood tests… Ike would you go fetch my microscope for me? It's in my car."

Ike nodded as he headed outside the huge tent letting in a huge draft of cold air.

"It just looks like a serious case of sleep deprivation to me; a few more hours asleep and he should be back on his feet in no time." Andy set the torch back into the his satchel by the bed.  
"Thanks doc." Kevin was too tired to force a smile.

Kevin sat down on a stool by the end of the bed looking over his little brother.

"There's no telling how long he's gonna be out like that son, you sure you wanna sit here?" Asked Jimbo.  
"I'm sure."  
"Okay then, just make sure you eat something, don't be starvin' yourself now. Come on Andy, I need some help unloading this stuff from the trunk." Jimbo lied for Kevin's sake, Andy understood though, Kevin needed to be alone for just a while.  
"Theres more blankets under the bed if you get cold." Andy smiled before following Jimbo outside leaving Kevin to watch and worry over his passed out brother on the bed.

Kevin sighed, if he hadn't been working that night then maybe things would have been different, he could have been there to protect his family… he began to wonder if maybe he had been wrong in assuming both his siblings had just disappeared and died, he just lost all hope in ever seeing his family alive again after he returned home to find both his parents tied up, infected and dead on their bed… no child should ever have to see such a thing, Karen and Kenny were nowhere to be seen so Kevin's mind of course assumed the worst; he had no idea where to even begin looking for them but he sure as hell wasn't leaving town without at least knowing their fate, that's why he didn't leave when the others did, well one of the reasons. The other reason was that he hoped he would find some answers to this whole mess here, where else would you find answers about a mysterious zombie outbreak than a shady military base? Google?  
Kevin looked up at his brother again and for the first time since the outbreak, he was happy. Kenny grunted as he lay fast asleep on the bed and Kevin smiled seeing a sign of life, even if it was just a grunt it warmed his heart to see his brother was alive after all. He'd never show Kenny this kind of affection when he was awake... Hell no. it would total ruin his badass big brother routine. Kevin smiled again at his next thought, if Kenny was alive, that could mean Karen was too.

-

It was already getting dark outside and Kenny was nowhere to be seen, even by his standard that was bad.

"This is getting ridiculous. There's no way in hell Kenny can still be asleep, no matter how wasted he was." Said Karen angrily with a hint of worry. "I'm going to check on him."

She stood up and headed out the door of the study leaving Clyde, Cartman, Stan and Kyle alone in the room together. Cartman was sitting on the arm chair across from Stan munching on a pack of untoasted waffles while Clyde and Kyle were at yet another game of checkers at the other end of the room.

"Mind throwing one of those my way fatass?" Asked Stan.  
"That's no way to talk to someone you're begging food of Stan. You gotta try again but this time, a little more polite." Cartman smirked cheekily.  
"Dude, it's not even your food, it's all of ours!"  
"Yeah? Well I called these first so I get to eat them, hippie!"  
"Just give me one or I'll get up and take them from you!" Shouted Stan.  
"I'd like to see you try!"  
"Would you two quiet down? I'm trying to kick Clyde's ass again!" Kyle shouted to the two scuffling boys rolling his eyes.  
"Just ignore them, let them be boys for a minute." Laughed Clyde.  
"Hmph." Kyle grunted.  
"Ya know, I think I've worked out why Cartman is so pissy all the time." Said Clyde.  
"Oh yeah?" Kyle asked smirking, expecting a joke of some sort; jokes are always funny when they're at Cartman's expense.  
"He just really, really, REALLY, needs to get laid." He laughed.  
"Why? Does that make people cranky? Am I cranky?" Kyle spoke without realising what he was admitting to.  
"Wait… Yo- you've never… had… sex?" Clyde lowered his voice as he spoke the last two words.  
Kyle's face turned fifty shades of red in a hard blush. "Dude shut the fuck up!" he said in a harsh whisper as he looked over to make sure no one else had heard the accusation; the two were still too busy fighting to notice anything.  
"Relax, you can tell me; you've got as much dirt on me as I do on you, remember?" Clyde did raise a valid point.  
"Well I don't see how it's any of your business, or how it even matters… but no, I haven't." Kyle blushed more as he diverted his eyes to the floor.  
"Seriously? Boy, you need to lose that virginity of yours soon. Theres no telling if those things are actually going to break in here and eat us all up Hell, If not those things killing us something else probably will… You don't want to die a virgin now do you?" He laughed.

Kyle frowned, Clyde had no idea that he didn't have long left; actually he probably shouldn't even be alive right now, the cancer should have killed him ages ago but somehow he was still fighting it… did he want to die a virgin? Did it even matter at all…?

"Being a virgin is no big deal… it's just stupid sex, right?"  
"Oh Kyle, so sweet, so innocent. You have no idea what you're missing." Clyde stood up and pinched Kyle's cheek and laughed yet again

Before Kyle and Clyde's conversation could continue Karen burst back into the room like a bat out of hell followed closely by the rest of the group.

"Kenny's gone."

Those two words stopped everything that was happening in the room dead on the spot.

"What do you mean Kenny's gone?" Stan asked.  
"I mean what I said. He's gone. Disappeared, fucking vanished!"  
"Are you sure?" Clyde asked.  
"Yeah, pretty sure."  
"How is that possible? The house is completely dead locked and surrounded by zombies!"  
"He must have gone out last night before I locked the place down." Token suggest. "No one but me knows how to open those doors and he wouldn't just go out without telling us he was, he's not that stupid."  
"Yeah, unless he's drunk." Karen said, once again she was sounding angry and worried at the same time.  
"Well, what the hell are we going to do?" Stan asked.  
"I don't fucking know, okay?!" Karen snapped and sat down on the chair putting her head in her hands. "How can he be so fucking stupid?"  
Wendy sat down next to her to try and comfort her "Karen he's not stupid, he must have had a reason if h-"  
"A reason?! The stupid bastard probably went out to find a pack of cigarettes or something; he's such a fuck tard when he's drunk."

The room fell almost entirely silent after the outburst; the only noise that could be heard was the unnerving thumping of the infected as they attacked the windows from the outside in their desperate attempts to get inside to feast on the sweet lumps of flesh tempting them on the inside.

Token broke the silence. "I know it's probably the wrong time to bring this up… but we're out of food. If we don't get outside soon… we're going to starve."  
"Sorry, did I hear you correctly? No more what?" Cartman asked with a horrified look in his eye.  
"One of your best friends is missing and you only care about stuffing your fucking face?!" Kyle shouted at him.  
"I'm not listening to your jew crap right now. I'm going to raid this house for every scrap of food."

Cartman walked out the door and Kyle stood up angrily looking as if he was about to punch a bitch, the only thing that stopped him from knocking Cartman out was Clyde grabbing his arm and shaking his head as if to tell him not to cause a scene.  
Everything was falling apart…again. There was much more to surviving a zombie apocalypse than just head shots and big guns like all the movies taught, (although big guns would probably help a lot right now). What the hell were they going to do now? They hadn't a single piece of food left, they couldn't go out to get more because of the fucking monsters surrounding the house that could still break in at any given time AND the only person who might actually be able to come up with something to do was now nowhere to be seen. They needed a miracle.

-

Ike sat in the corner of the tent watching Jimbo as he prepared himself to go out again only this time, he was arming himself much heavier. Ike, for the first time in what seemed like a long time, actually had a little hope. The day this whole fiasco went down Kenny was with Kyle, staying over at Stan's house, if Kenny was alive, and somehow the cancer hadn't got to him yet, Kyle could still be alive too!  
Jimbo put his assault rifle's strap around him and loaded his handgun into his holster. He picked up a few grenades and strapped them into place on the tactical belt he was wearing.

"Where are you going?" Andy asked as he walked into the tent.  
"I found the boy outside a house surrounded by hundreds of those zombie bastards. There's probably more survivors trapped inside there, I need to go help them out."  
"Let me come with you, no doubt you'll need an extra set of hands out there."  
"No. You need to stay here and look after the boy, I have something better for you here anyway." Jimbo picked up a briefcase and set it on the table. "We might finally have so of them answers we've been looking for."  
"What's this then?"  
"I don't know exactly, but that Kenny boy was carrying it. Look inside."

Andy mover closer to the table and flicked the already unlocked switches up, opening the case; Inside it there was a bunch of notes but more interestingly enough, three labelled syringes, I, II and C.

"What on earth are these?" Andy asked completely intrigued.  
"I was hoping you could tell me, there might be some explanation in them notes there. I have a good feeling about this but I'd say you'd do better looking into this than me at this sort of thing." Said Jimbo.  
"I'll see what I can find out, I want to look at that boy's blood first, make sure he's not infected or anything." Andy left the tent with the case and Jimbo was about to follow shortly behind him when a voice stopped him.  
"I want to go with you." Ike stood up and said bravely.  
"Kid, I don't think that's a v-"  
"I don't care. My brother might be in that house and there's no way you can kill hundreds of them alone. I'm going, with or without your consent." Ike folded his arms, Jimbo could tell it was pointless reasoning with the kid.  
"Okay… just go grab a gun from over there and let's get going."  
"I w-want to go too." Tweek walked into the tent, he had been listening in on the conversation from outside, too nervous to actually go inside.  
"Now son this is g-"  
"I don't care, I want to help." Tweek didn't know when he became so valiant, yet here he was, volunteering to go into battle to save some people he probably didn't even know.  
Jimbo sighed. "Right… go get yourself ready. This is going to be one hell of a night."


	25. Chapter 25 Sticky situation

_**6747, I'm so sorry I assumed you were a girl! I never actually looked into it and I'm just so used to writing when talking about fanfiction fans even though I'm a guy myself! Silly me, my apologies!  
Anyways, on with the show, have some tissues handy folks… interpret that whatever way you guys want. **_  
_**LEMONS MARKED WITH A * FEEL FREE TO SKIP TO THE NEXT SECTION IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THAT PERVY STUFF.**_

The boy sat alone in the kitchen with his head down on the counter. He and his partner had figured it best to just stick with everyone else after the whole plan went to shit, the infection spread much faster than calculated; maybe if they didn't screw up the doses in the water supply they would be in Europe right now living in a penthouse suite surrounded by hookers and cocktails.  
He wanted out, out of this group, out of this town, out of the fucking country… hell he'd fly off this god damn planet if he knew how to actually do it! He had just about enough of all these fucking assholes… why couldn't the plan just fucking work? He sighed; he had enough of this bullshit. Tonight, he was getting out of here, even if he had to kill for it; with the ideas he was having… a few deaths might be the only answer.  
He looked up at the door as it was being opened and in walked his partner.

"You took your time."  
"You know if we keep disappearing like this people are really going to get suspicious." Said the partner.  
"No they won't. They're all fucking idiots, they haven't a clue what's going on."  
"Hey! That's our friends you're talking about. Like it or not, we'd be dead without them since YOU went and screwed up the fucking doses."  
He grunted. "I wonder if they'd still be your friends if they knew that you were fifty percent behind this shit?"  
"I can't take back what I did but I regret it."  
"Oh sure, that does a lot of good. Sorry I killed all our families and friends you guys, but if it helps I'm real sorry about it." He smirked and put on a voice.  
His partner hit him hard on the arm. "What do you want? What the hell did you signal me in here for?"  
He rubbed his arm. "I'm getting out."  
"Good for you."  
"I want you to come with me."  
"Seriously? You think I'm going to go anywhere with you after all this shit? After you killed Butters?"  
"Don't try and pin this all on me asshole. We both know you're just as much to blame; I hate to admit it but I couldn't have gotten this far without you."  
"What the fuck do you mean _this far_?! Does this look like far to you?! Does this look like _any _progress at all? We're trapped inside this fucking house surrounded by those… those things. We've got no food, no water and no millions of dollars. We're just as screwed as the rest of them." His partner shouted on the verge of anger, he was a few seconds away from punching the other boy over the table.  
"Keep your voice down dick-wad! Do you want them to hear you? We're not screwed in any meaning of the word. I have a plan."  
"Oh another one of your fucking genius plans? I'm all ears!"  
"If you don't want to hear me out then just leave right now and we'll still be stuck here with the rest of them waiting to be killed."  
"I said… I'm listening."

-

Kyle lay on top of his bed fully relaxed. He put the cigarette between his lips and inhaled another sweet relaxing puff of cancerous smoke.

"When did you start smoking?"  
"Oh Jesus H fuck!" Kyle jolted up right, almost dropping the thing.  
"Relax dude, it's just me." Stan stood leaning against the door frame.  
"Don't sneak up on me like that man!"  
"God, you're sounding like Tweek. I didn't sneak up on you, you left the door open." Stan laughed at the flustered boy.  
"Oh, yeah, right…" Kyle lay his head back down on the pillow.  
"So… when did you start smoking?"  
"Just now, nothing to lose now, right?" Said Kyle as he put the thing back in his mouth for another refreshing dose of cancer inducing chemicals.  
"You shouldn't do that you know, it's a bad habit." Stan walked into the room, closing the door behind him.  
"Why? Cause I might get cancer?" he bitterly shot out, not quite realising how hurtful his words may have been. "Sorry."  
"Well no, I just don't want you tasting like tobacco every time I want to do this." Stan sat down next to Kyle and planted their lips together in a small yet passionate kiss.

Kyle was lightheaded enough from the nicotine rush and the sudden euphoria of kissing Stan was almost enough to make him pass out.

"Where the hell did you get that shit anyway?" Stan asked after breaking out of the kiss.  
"I… I Got them from Kenny's stash…I just wanted to try one; God knows how long I've got left and well Kenny's always going on about how they help him relax… he wasn't bullshitting, They're really good."  
"Well if you want to kiss me again you'll stop, I like you tasting the way you do."  
Kyle blushed. "Yeah, alright."

He put the cigarette out in the ashtray on the bedside and looked into Stan's eyes.

*  
"Do I get another one now?" Kyle seductively smirked.  
Stan giggled. "You're funny, you know that?"  
"I wasn't going for funny; I was going more for the get inside my pants look."  
"That's the point. A minute ago you were a big pile of goo when I kissed you but now you're all… sexy. I wish I got to see this side of you sooner."  
"Yeah… me too." Kyle frowned.  
"Oh shit! Sorry I didn't mean it like t-"  
"No, no, it's fine…" Kyle said before working up a smile. "No reason we can't make the best of the time we've got together now though, right?"  
"Yeah, right." Stan pulled a smile as well. "Uh. K-kyle?"  
"Yes Stan?" Kyle cheekily smirked.  
"W-where's your hand going?"

Stan looked down at his lap. Kyle's hand had been wandering up his thigh and was now rested peacefully on his crotch which woke up immediately at the contact.

"Where do you want it to go?" Kyle said more seductively yet.

Stan said nothing but instead moved in closer to Kyle, once again locking their lips together, only this time much more passionate. Their hormones were raging, if the erections didn't make it obvious enough then the animalistic way they were making out did. Stan ran his hand up Kyle's shirt and practically ripped the thing off.

"You know, for someone who's never done this before, you seem to be doing pretty well." Said Stan as he took in a few breaths of air.  
"Who says I've never done this before?" asked Kyle.  
"Who you trying to kid? I've known you all our lives; you never even watched a porno until Kenny literally tied you up to watch it at your birthday last year."  
Kyle grunted. "Well I may not have done this before but I did get a few tips earlier."  
"Who the hell gave you tips?"  
"Who do you think?"  
"Clyde?"  
"Bingo."

Kyle moved back into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Stan, lifting his shirt off to equal out the nudity. Kyle was far from the sporty type and wasn't exactly in shape but his body, even if a little chubby, was still immensely attractive. Stan on the other hand was the sporty type and his body sure did show it. Kyle ran his hands across Stan's perfectly shaped abs as they continued to kiss; he rolled over on top of him, not breaking the kiss as he grinded up against him letting out a small moan in the process.

"W-Woah, Dude. You're really getting into this." Stan struggled to get the words out.  
"We may have only became official today but that doesn't mean I haven't wanted this for a long…long time."

Stan moaned as Kyle grinded just the right way against him, sending a huge wave of pleasure up his body.

"You a-and me both." Said Stan.

Before he could say another word Kyle wrapped his hands around Stan's crotch, rendering him almost speechless.

"Holy shit dude…" Stan managed to say between breaths. "You d-don't need to do this you know."  
"I know I don't...but I want to." Kyle said as he undid Stan's pants, moving down his body in the process.

Kyle lightly ran his hand across Stan's tight underwear, right across where his erection was bulging, eagerly crying out of attention.

"Stop teasing me and do something already!" Stan pleaded.  
"Well, someone's sure changed their tone!"  
"Well someone is going to slap a bitch if you don't shut up and fix this problem you've caused."  
"Maybe I don't feel like it now."  
"Kyle I swea-"  
"Say please." Kyle gently laid a hand on Stan's crotch and lustfully looked up at him.  
"You can't be serious." Stan wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry at Kyle's attempt to take on the master role.  
"Go on, say please." He really was taking advantage of the situation.  
"P-please." Stan said in a huff.  
"Come on, you can do better than that." He smirked.  
"Please…"  
"Please what?"  
"Oh come on this is getting ri-"  
"Please… what?" Kyle moved his hand a little around Stan's wet tip, teasing him even more.  
"Please Kyle, suck my dick." Stan mumbled.  
"Sorry? I can't hear you."  
Please Kyle, just suck my fucking dick before I jizz in my pants already!"  
"Well since you asked so nicely…"

He pulled back Stan's underwear, the un-cut penis darted out immediately begging to be pleased. Kyle didn't hesitate; he wrapped his hand around it and moved it up and down in a little awkward motion before wrapping his lips around it. The wetness and warmth of Kyle's mouth was almost enough to make him cream instantly but luckily for them both, he didn't; this kind of pleasure was a rarity at a time like this and every single second of it was going to be savoured.

"F-fuck dude. I take back what I said."  
Kyle surfaced, as he let the penis fling out of his mouth it made a funny popping sound. "You take what back?"  
"About you never having done this before. Obviously you've not been telling me something."  
"Oh no, I really haven't done this before… I guess I'm just a natural cock sucker." Kyle said making them both laugh.

Kyle moved back down to work immediately, he loved this almost as much as Stan did. Stan ran his hand through Kyle's bushy red hair to show appreciation for the act, normally Kyle hated anyone so much as seeing his hair but somehow having Stan stroke it like that felt really, really good.  
He moved his head up and down Stan's shaft, using his tongue in some motions just like Clyde had explained, boy was that an awkward conversation, but Stan's moans told him it was all worth it.

Kyle was about to speed up and finish him off but before he could Stan spoke. "Dude stop!"  
"What? Am I doing something wrong?! Am I using too much teeth? Did I hurt you? I'm so-"  
"No… nothing like that, the exact opposite actually. You're too good, I was about to jizz."  
"Isn't that a good thing?"  
"Well not if you want this to last a little longer."  
"Good point… what do you want me to do?"  
"I want you to fuck me…"  
"Y-You what?"  
"I said I want you to fuck me…"  
"Dude are you sure? Wouldn't that like, hurt?"  
"I don't know, I just know I want you to do it. I don't care how much it hurts."  
"Well Clyde did give me these…" Kyle reached into his pocket, pulling out a condom and a small sachet of lube.  
"Where the hell did he get those?"  
"I don't know, but they'll be useful if you really want me to fuck you, right?"  
"That's true. You know how to put one of those things on?"  
"It can't be that hard, right?"  
"Here." Stan sat up and took the condom from Kyle. "Let me help."

Kyle was now getting nervous, he wasn't sure what to do when it came to anal… he wasn't exactly sure what to do when it came to blowjobs either but from all of Clyde's detailed descriptions, he felt like he had given a thousand before; he kinda wished he hadn't rushed out of the room before Clyde could give his detailed anal instructions.  
Stan undid Kyle's pants and without wasting anytime his underwear. Stan bit his bottom lip when he seen his friend's cut penis so close up; it wasn't the first time he had seen Kyle's dick, (Friends as close as them for as long as them, you end up seeing things one way or another.) but seeing it so close and in the intimate setting… it was different, much, much better. Stan took the thing into his hand with a firm yet light grip on it; the attention caused it to leak pre-cum which Stan curiously played with, rubbing it all over and around the tip making it impossible for Kyle not to moan.  
Stan loved this, he loved everything about it: He loved how the person he was sharing this with was Kyle, he loved how Kyle was obviously enjoying himself as much as he was and most of all, he loved how Kyle was now completely at his mercy.

"Can you hurry it up down there? I feel like I'm about to explode." Pleaded Kyle.  
"I dunno… why don't you say please?" Stan smirked as he got his revenge, he continued to play with the tip of Kyle's wet member.  
"Oh you asshole."  
"Now, now." Stan said playfully. "That's no way to talk to your master now, is it?"  
"Let's not play games… you want this as bad as I do."  
"I know, I'm just evening the score… now, say please" Stan more or less sung the word please.  
"Please…" Said Kyle grumpily.  
"Please what?"  
"Please… please just let me fuck you already."  
"There's a good boy."

Stan released Kyle's penis and quickly opened the condom. He placed it gently on the tip of Kyle's manhood and wrapped it down slowly to tease him even more.

"So… what now?" Kyle awkwardly asked.  
"I think this is where you lube me up…" Stan replied equally as awkward.  
"How do I do that?"  
"I think you like… put it on your fingers and then put them inside me… or something."  
"Yeah, that sounds about right…"

Kyle carefully opened the small pack of lube and squeezed a small portion on to one of his fingers, he rubbed the gooey, water based substance around the rim of Stan's hole then slid his finger in slowly.

"That feels… weird" said Stan "I thought it would hurt or something."  
"Well its only one finger so far, here comes the second."

Kyle removed his finger and put some lube on another finger before sliding them both back inside. This time Stan shook a little and let out a small moan.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" apologised Kyle  
"No dude, its fine, keep going."

He cautiously wriggled his fingers around, widening the entrance for the act he was about to perform.

"That should do it, put some on yourself."

Kyle took the remainder of the pack and ran it along his length; rubbing it up, down and across, making sure not to leave a single inch of it dry.

"Uh… okay, you ready?" Kyle asked nervously.  
"Y-yeah. Do it."

Kyle moved his erection against Stan's hole and pushed forward slightly in a desperate attempt to get it inside.

"No dude, a little lower." Stan moved his hand behind and helped maneuver Kyle's penis to the correct spot. "Right there."

Kyle moved himself forward slightly, going as easy as possible so not to hurt Stan; he was doing pretty well for someone who hadn't done this kind of thing before. Stan moaned a little louder at the sensation, it was obviously hurting him.

"Oh shit sorry! Want me to stop?"  
"No. Keep going." Stan ordered.

Stan wriggled and moaned some more as Kyle slowly eased each inch inside of him, biting down on the pillow to deal with the pain that would surely pay off shortly.

"It's all in, should I like move it or something?" asked Kyle.  
"Y-yeah. Not too hard though."

Kyle moved back and forward in a slow yet steady motion, the warm, tight sensation of being inside Stan was almost too good to bear, it took all of his will power to not just squirt right there and then. Stan's pain was fading and instead he was being completely engulfed in pleasure as Kyle's cock rubbed against his prostate.

"Holy… shit… dude." Stan spoke between each quickening thrust, neither of them were going to last very long at this rate.

Stan's obvious enjoyment of the act was making Kyle all the more aroused, he quickened his thrusts even more as he reached one of his hands around the other boy's waist, grabbing his penis and jacking it off in time with his thrusts, delivering an even larger dose of pleasure, he felt like he was melting.  
Both the boys were moaning far louder than they probably should be, if there were any neighbours alive they would probably be able to hear what they were doing! But right now neither of them cared, everyone else could go fuck themselves if they had a problem with it.  
They weren't going to last much longer, Kyle trusted himself even deeper and harder than he had been so far.

"Shit, Stan… I'm gonna jizz."  
"Fuck… me too!" Stan cried out, completely consumed in the moment.

With one last deep thrust Kyle rapidly jacked Stan's length and as if by magic, both of them moaned as they came in harmony, falling down on the bed in a spunky mess holding each other's hands, gasping for air.

"Woah." Said Stan as he panted.  
"Woah? Is that all you have to say?"  
"There aren't words for what I want to say right now dude; Woah is just gonna have to do."

Kyle laughed as he took of the condom and threw it on to the ground, not caring right now that both of them were laying there butt naked, just for a moment the world didn't feel like complete shit.

"I hear a cigarette is good after sex." Said Stan as he lifted the pack of menthols from the bedside cabinet, he took one and offered another to Kyle.  
"I heard so too." Kyle smiled as he took the magic little stick from him.

Stan lit his and passed the lighter to Kyle, both of them lay there completely relaxed in their messy, sticky, smoky and naked situation.  
Before they could get another second of rest, Clyde practically kicked down the door.

"HA. OH FUCKING HELL THIS IS BRILLAI- OH SHIT YOU'RE NA- YOU'RE NAKED! FUCK, SHIT, SORRY." Clyde slammed the door and laughed his way back up the hallway leaving Stan and Kyle looking at each other, both of them just laughed; nothing was going to spoil a moment like this… yet.


	26. Chapter 26 In sickness and in health

_**Well I know a lot of people don't even bother reading authors notes… so thank you to anyone who does! I don't like feeling like I'm talking to dead air.  
As usual thank you for the few of you that support me and thank you to everyone who has read this far. We might be reaching our climax soon I'm afraid, so the big twist isn't too far off, assuming I don't come up with some side story to add to the nice big ending that is! I'd just like to ask you guys as usual to review, it only takes a second and it really makes my day to see you guys taking to time to do that for me. Thanks to all who do!  
**_

_**I post previews, more south park stuff and all followers are also greatly appreciated blog/nekomisky**_

_**-  
**_Both Stan and Kyle stood up in a brilliantly happy mood and began redressing themselves for the rest of the world; if either of them could have their way they wouldn't be wearing clothes in front of each other ever again.  
Their happiness however was short lived; Kyle pulled his T-shirt halfway down over himself before he began coughing unhealthily heavy into the shirt.

"Jesus dude, are you okay?" The topless Stan jumped over the bed to Kyle's rescue. "Kyle?!"

Kyle couldn't respond verbally, his coughing was so bad that he had fallen to the floor and when Stan bent down to try and assist him Kyle just pushed him off.

"I'm fine!" He managed to shout before going back to coughing even more, this time a small portion of blood splattered across the floor.  
"Kyle you n-"  
"I said I'm fine! Leave me alone!" Kyle shouted as he pushed past Stan.

He ran out the door, slamming it shut behind him, leaving the other boy sitting there on the verge of tears, not quite knowing what he should do.

-

"Grab her."  
"Hey! What the fuck do you think you are doing? Get your fucking hands off me." Shouted the girl  
"Now, now Wendy. This is only hurt as much as you make it." He said as he stuffed a makeshift gag in her mouth, pulling out a syringe from his pocket that was marked "I".  
"For fuck sake will you just infect her already? If someone sees us mask's off like this they'll kill us."  
"Well for someone who is so _sorry_ you certainly seem to care about doing this."  
"Just shut the fuck up and jab her already."

Wendy shook and struggled as much as she could to break free but the two people she once thought of as friends were too strong for her; one of them had wrapped their arms around her back making her struggling completely pointless while the other was prepping some sort of syringe to inject her with. There was no way she was getting out of this without help, and it didn't look like that was going to happen.  
Wendy was a smart girl and she had worked it out pretty quickly, these two assholes were going to use her as a distraction while they did something else… whatever it was they were going to do, it couldn't be good. Judging by the fact they actually have a syringe to infect her with, these two were somehow involved the whole outbreak in the first place; One of them was just so obvious, she mentally slapped herself for not working out they probably had a hand in this… But the other one? No one could have seen him being involved in this, not even Sherlock Holmes himself.

"Now then, this will only hurt for a second…" the one in front said as he smiled.

The boy stuck the injection into her neck and pushed down on the top, sending the infectious venom into her blood stream.

"Okay! Quick, knock her out!"  
"What? Why didn't we just do that in the first place?!"  
"Because then the infection wouldn't spread as fast. Now just knock her the fuck out before she takes on the rage!"  
"Fine!" He said as he grabbed her head and hit her against the wall.  
"Okay… good. Now hurry, help me move her."

-

Kenny woke up in a strange and unfamiliar place. He looked all around him for something to help him identify where he was but nothing seemed to be familiar at all; all he could tell was that he was in some sort of tent, probably a doctor's tent judging by the medicine and tools lying around the place.

"Hello?" He called out groggily. "Is anyone out there?"

There was no response. He hunted through his mind for some clues of what had happened to him or how he might have ended up here; how long ago it actually happened though was impossible to tell. He remembered rushing back to Token's house to tell everyone something but somehow he had passed out and… and Jimbo helped him. Why was he in such a hurry to get back to Token's though…? That much he couldn't quite remember…  
Kenny stood up as he heard the zip of the tent opening.

"K-kevin?" Kenny froze, his brother… was alive.  
"Kenny?! You're awake!" His brother uncharacteristically threw his arms around the boy and pulled him into the tightest hug he had ever felt.  
"Not for m-much longer if you don't let me breathe Kevin." Kenny struggled to get the words out from the tight bear hug his brother had him in.  
"Oh, sorry!" Kevin released his brother, realising how weird the affection towards him might have been considering he nearly never paid his brother any attention on any normal day.  
Kenny took in a huge, deep breath of air. "Thank you."  
"But Jesus Kenny, you need to tell me everything, how the fuck are you alive?  
"I could ask you the same thing! Karen told me you were dead…" Kenny realised she never actually said he was dead, she just kind of said his name and nothing more, so he had assumed the worst. "Well… she never said you were dead exactly but I thought that's what she meant."  
"Wait, so Karen's okay too?!" Kevin asked, with a spark of hopes in his eyes.  
"Yeah, I found her at home, but mum and dad…"  
"I know Kenny… I checked home first, looked all over for you two… I didn't even leave town in case you showed up somewhere."  
"So we're still in South Park?" asked Kenny  
"Well yeah, kinda. It's a long story."  
"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."  
"Okay then." Kevin said as he sat down on the stool. "I'm all ears."  
"Am I interrupting?" Asked Andy as he walked inside the tent.  
"Not at all Doc." Said Kevin with a smile. "Kenny this is Andy, he's our friendly neighbourhood doctor."  
"Nice to meet you mate." Andy offered his hand.  
"You too." Kenny shook it.  
"Would you mind if I took another blood sample from you, here? There must be something really wrong with the other one."  
"Something wrong?" Kenny asked, confused.  
"Nothing to worry about, just a little glitch I'm sure. Do you mind if I take another sample then?"  
Kenny rolled up his sleeve. "Go right ahead."

-

"Holy shit! Someon-" Token tried to call for help but was stopped when one of his two assailants tackled him to the floor, gagging him in the process.  
"Hey Token." Smiled the other boy as he looked down at him.  
"mrmph you, mprhmss" He tried to speak but his words were too muffled to make out.  
"Now, now Token. You don't need to speak, you just need to listen." He pulled out a handgun as his partner stood up and released Token. "If you try to run, I shoot; simple. And if you don't do what I say we'll do something far, far worse." He looked at his partner and nodded.  
Token managed to spit the gag out. "You fucking bastards!"

Token took a step forward but was scared into obedience when the bigger of the two boys pointed a gun at him. His partner pulled an unconscious Wendy out from behind the sofa and dropped her in the middle of the room. Token's eyes widened at the sight of his secret crush lying on the floor in front of him but he dared not make an attempt to go near her out of fear of him or her being shot. He decided it would be best to stay perfectly still until he thought of something else to do.

"Can we just hurry this up? You're having far too much fun with this." His partner complained.  
"This is only going to take as long as Token here makes it…" he raised the gun at Token. "Now then, let's just do this the easy way. I want you to unseal that window right there." He pointed at the large double window.

They were in the main living room of the house while everyone else was all in the smaller study, making an attempt to conserve their heat. No one was likely to walk in to here while they were executing their plan.

"Are you fucking crazy? If you open that then those things will break it down in five minutes, they'll pour in here and fuck everything up!" Token objected.  
"That is kind of the plan, smart ass." He rolled his eyes.  
"You're sick. You're both fucking sick, right in the head!"  
"Yeah, yeah, now open the fucking window Token!" He pulled back the hammer on the gun for a dramatic clicking sound.  
"Why should I? If I open it you're just going to kill me anyway. I know who you are now."  
"Yeah? Well she doesn't know. She's unconscious, remember? That means she could still walk out of here alive." he smirked.

Token didn't know what to do. If he opened the window it would most likely mean that those things would pour in and kill everyone else but if he didn't open it then his closest thing to a girlfriend would be killed… he couldn't let that happen.

"Okay…" Token mumbled.  
"What's that? Can't quite hear you there Token."  
"I said okay!" He shouted.  
"Woah, no need to get all touchy. Just you go right ahead and unlock the window there." He signalled Token over with his gun.  
"I hope you bastards know what you're doing…" Token said as he headed over to the windows.

He pulled out his keys and stared out at the poor infected souls, hungrily and senselessly smashing on the window hoping for a taste of sweet, living flesh. Token wondered if somewhere, underneath all their animalistic attitudes and their rotten flesh, if there was still a part of a human, watching what they were doing but their body being completely out of control… that would be a majorly horrific experience, he would rather die than become that.

"We're waiting."

Token grunted as then put the keys in their appropriate locks and turned them all individually until the window was completely unsecured.

"There. Are you fucking happy? Those things will break in any second." Token took an angry step forward.  
"No, no, no. You stay right where you are." He aimed the gun at him.  
"What? You're just going to fucking leave us in here?! We'll be eaten alive!" Shouted Token. "You said she would live!"  
"Yeah? Well I lied."  
"This is sick. Let's just kill him, it's better than being ea-" his partner tried to reason but the other boy interrupted.  
"NO. He dies like this. He'll buy us a little extra time."  
"You're fucking sick!" Token shouted once again.  
"Yeah, you've said that already. Now then Token, have a nice evening. We'll be seeing you later no doubt." He and his partner left closing the door behind them and wedging it locked with a chair. "We don't have long. Go flood the place with gas before those things get in. I'll pack up the last of the syringes."

Token kicked, pushed and pulled on the door but it was no good, it was held in place far too well by something on the other side. He turned around and looked once again up at the slowly cracking window; when those things poured in he was going to be ripped apart and there was absolutely nothing he could do to save himself.  
Token hopelessly fell sat himself down on the floor next to the unconscious girl and ran a hand through her hair.

"You know Wendy, even if it's been obvious enough to everyone but me since sixth grade… and even if you can't hear me, I just want to tell you that I do love you… I really, really love you and I wish I hadn't blown my shots with you. But hey." He smiled. "At least I got to hold you one last time…" A single tear rolled down his face and dripped on to hers.

Token turned around at the sound of an even louder crack, the window going to give in any second now.

"One last time… I love you Wend-" Token was shocked and screamed in pain at what happened next.

Wendy had woken up and in the process she had bitten a huge chuck out of his leg leaving him in absolute agony. "Those bastards infected her!" he thought. He didn't have the will power in his body to even try and fight back against the monster that wore her face. Instead he just closed his eyes and waited to for it all to be over.

"I love you Wendy Testaburger."

-


	27. Chapter 27 Til death do us part

"Do you guys hear that?" Karen asked.  
"Hear what?"  
"HOLY FUCKING SHIT, SHIT, FUCK, SHIT." Kyle burst into the room. "G-Guys we have a ser-"  
"Umm, Kyle." Cartman tried to speak but Kyle wasn't about to stop talking.  
"Seriously, listen t-"  
"Kyle." Cartman said again this time a little louder than before.  
"Will you shut the fuck up Cartman?! I'm trying to tell you g-"  
"Why aren't you wearing pants?" Cartman said, finally getting his words in between Kyle's panicked ones.

Kyle looked down at himself and surely enough, there he was, just standing there with nothing covering his manhood other than his thankfully oversized shirt. He had ran out of the room from Stan without even remembering to put on underwear… smooth.

"Oh." Kyle blushed, his embarrassment making him completely forget what he was so hysterical about in the first place. His face had turned almost as red as his hair.  
"Uhh… so what was so important it couldn't wait for underwear?" Craig looked the boy up and down.  
"Gimme a second, please." Kyle closed the door.

He sprinted back to his bedroom and practically broke down the door in his hurried state.

Stan was still sitting there alone, crying into his hands; he quickly wiped his tears away at the sight of Kyle bursting back inside, he was far too busy putting on his underwear to notice Stan was upset.

"Is… something wrong?" Stan asked even though there obviously was.  
"Yes. Thereislikeashittonneofzombi esandtheyregonnabreakinherea nysecondandwellbelikefucking killed." Kyle spoke far too fast for a single syllable to be made out.  
"Sorry. Didn't quite catch that?"  
"Gah!" Kyle buttoned his pants before practically dragging Stan out of the room and up to the study with him. "There are fucking zombies in the house!" he said as he finally released Stan's hand and started taking deep breaths.  
Karen looked at him skeptically. "Don't be stupid, Token lo-"  
"If you don't believe me just listen!" he shouted.

The entire room fell silent, listening for some audible confirmation that Kyle wasn't crazy.

"I think I can hear something…" Said Clyde.  
"Yeah, I can something too." Cartman agreed.  
"I hope you're wrong Kyle… I really do." Said Karen as she stood up, picking up her Dad's rifle.  
"I wish I was." Kyle said as he followed her out of the room.

Everyone grabbed their weapons and followed each other up the corridor, up to the source of the noise, the living room.

"Remind me why we're going _towards_ the flesh eating zombie noises?" Cartman asked with an annoyed tone in his voice.  
"Because fatass," Karen said, leading the crowd towards the door. "We need to know what we're dealing with."  
Cartman let out an angry sound. "Who the fuck put you in c-"  
"Shut up! Look." Kyle shouted and pointed at the damaged door.  
"That's not going to hold very long." Said Craig.  
"No… No it's not." Agreed Karen.  
"Well… what the hell are we going to do?! How the fuck did they get in!?" Kyle started panicking again; Stan put a hand on his shoulder, soothing him slightly, Clyde couldn't help but smirk when he saw it.  
"This isn't funny!" Karen shouted at Clyde.  
"No. No it's very serious!" he tried to wipe the smirk of his face.  
"Then why are you still smiling?!"  
"I Just.. just thought of something funny. Completely unrelated! Nothing to do with this situation or moment in time at all!" Clyde cleared his throat as Karen rolled her eyes and he smiled again when she looked away.  
"Seriously though. What's our next move?" Stan asked, taking his hand of Kyle's shoulder to make sure his gun was loaded.  
"There's no way we can kill them all. We need to find a way out of here. Token i-" Karen looked around at the group. "Guys?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Where's Token?"

Everyone looked amongst themselves, only now noticing he wasn't with them.

"I have no idea, do you think maybe he has something to do with that?" Clyde asked as he nodded towards the door.  
"No. No way, why would he let those bastards inside?" Karen asked.  
"I didn't mean it like that… I mean, maybe he didn't mean to? Maybe they just seen him hanging out in there… and somehow broke down those windows?"  
"That doesn't make any sense, why would th-"  
"Where's Wendy?" Stan noticed, she had gone too.  
"Oh shit, not Wendy now too." Kyle sighed. "Okay so now that's four of us who have magically disappeared. Something is very, very fucking wrong here."  
"What are you saying?" Stan asked nervously, semi-expecting the answer.  
"I'm saying, Butters? Kenny? Wendy? Token…? do you really think that it's all just a coincidence? Hell Butters _COULD_ have just had some stupid idea and wondered off into the wild on his own and got himself killed some place… maybe even Kenny went out without warning us last night. But Token? Wendy? That makes no sense. Token couldn't have gone out because he was the one who locked it in the first place and we all seen Wendy after that, she couldn't have gotten out even if she wanted to. Someone, one of us, must picking the rest of us off. I don't know why. But that's the only explanation!"  
"Dude, just calm down, okay? Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds?" Stan desperately tried to reason with him, the last thing the group needed was everyone suspecting each other of murder.  
"Any of you have a better explanation?"  
"Aren't we assuming they are missing a little too soon? For all we know Token finally got his way with the chick and they're off screwing in a closet or something." Reasoned Karen.  
"Maybe… but can any of you explain why there is a chair locking this door then?" Kyle looked over and everyone else followed his gaze over to the door, they all seen then chair pressed up against the doors handle just the right way to make it inoperable from the inside.  
"That is a very, very good question…" Said Craig with a now very suspicious tone, it was starting to look more and more like an inside job after all.  
"Guys, Can we talk about this after? I think we're forgetting the real problem at hand. Those things are going to get in here any second and we have no way of fighting them all." Clyde kindly reminded them.  
Karen bolted her rifle. "Clyde's right. We need to think of a plan, and we need to think of it quick."

-

"Gah! No way man! That's a really, really, bad idea!" Tweek twitched.  
"Jesus kid! Watch where you aim that thing!" Jimbo pushed down the twitchy boy's arm.  
"Sorry!" he apologised.  
"Listen, if you got a better idea I'm all ears but look." Jimbo pointed at the crowd of zombies surrounding the building. "Those things have got their way inside there; Jesus knows how many kids are inside, they're all about to be mauled if we don't act right now."  
"Jimbo, look!" Ike pointed towards the building. "The left side of the house is clear now."  
"Now's our chance! Let's go!" Jimbo ordered.

Without a seconds delay with the exception of Tweek's yelp, the three turned off their guns safety and ran towards the building as fast as they could without being spotted by the creatures, they had to get inside and help whoever was in there get out, before it was too late.

-

"I'm not standing here waiting to die with you assholes!" Cartman turned around and sprinted down the corridor away from the living room.

Kyle tried to shout something up the hallway at him but instead of getting any words out he felt a tickle in his throat, he covered his mouth as he began coughing quickly and heavily.

"Kyle? Are you okay?" Clyde asked, concerned for his friends health.  
"I'm fine. It's just a cold."  
"Do you always cough up blood when you have a cold?" he gave a skeptical look as Kyle wiped the blood off his hand on to his pants.  
Kyle changed the topic. "You know, it pains me to say this, but I'm with Cartman on this one, we can't just stand here. We have to try and get out of here." He turned around and started briskly walking away from everyone else.  
"Kyle, wait!" Clyde tried to stop him but he wasn't listening.

Clyde turned his head around and gave Stan a look that said "Go do something."

Stan just shrugged "I'm going with him. I'm not letting him go off on his own." He said as he jogged a little to catch up.

Clyde said nothing, he looked at Craig then at Karen and just sighed before darting up the hall, straight past Kyle and Stan and round the corner.

Craig did nothing for a few seconds then looked at Karen before running off up the corridor to try and catch up with Clyde.

"For fuck sake…" Karen said quietly to herself.

She turned around and looked up at the crumbling door, any second now and the thing was going to give in, the sounds of the beasts were seemingly getting louder.

"Kyle! Kyle wait up!" Stan shouted as he caught up with his best friend… or whatever they were now.  
"Stan there's no time to wait, we need to find a way out of here."  
"I know, but Do you smell that?"  
"What?"  
"Do you smell that?"  
"I know what you said, I mean smell what?"  
"Just… that smell. Oh shit; dude, I think its gas."

-

"For fuck sake, what now?" he asked his partner.  
"I think we're too late… the explosion should have already happened by now!" the other boy replied.  
"Shit. There's got to be enough gas filling this place to light the whole building to up and us with it! One spark and we're fucked. Another one of your fucking master plans."  
"Just relax okay?! I'll fix this."

-

"Be careful now." Warned Jimbo in a loud whisper. "If those things see us we're done for."

All of the zombies had moved around towards the only obvious entry point of the house leaving most of surrounding parts of the building zombie-free. The three of them moved as cautiously as they could towards a window, trying to get a better look at what was going on inside.

"How are we going to get in?" Asked Ike.  
"I dunno kid. This is pretty fancy secruity glass, it'd take one hell of a force to break one of these once they're locked."  
"You mean like a grenade?" said Tweek.  
"Yeah, something like that."  
"Then use one!" Tweek nervously twitched; he didn't want to be anywhere near a zombie and right now they were far too close for comfort.

Jimbo looked down at his belt, he had completely forget he had brought a bunch of grenades with him.

"Kid, you're a frickin' genius." Jimbo said as he pulled out a grenade from his belt.  
"Gah!" Tweek twitched, worried that one of the bombs might prematurely explode and kill them all.

The three of them ran away from the window and out of what was about to become the blast radius.

"Okay, when this goes off we won't have long before those zombie bastards swarm in on the noise. They're slow so that gives us plenty of time to get in there, find the survivors and blast our way out again. Ready?"  
"Gah!"  
"Okay, Go!"

-

"What the fuck was that?!"  
"Something exploded. It came from over here, let's go."  
"We don't have time for this! The whole place could go up in flames any second!  
"Well this might be a miracle way out, just fucking come on!"

Everyone showed up at the source of the explosion around the same time, they all seemed to agree it had come from study since that's all where they ran to.

"You guys heard it too?" Stan asked as he and Kyle appeared.  
"Yeah, what the hell was it?" asked Clyde.  
"You're guess is as good as mine."  
"Wait, do you guys smell that?" said Craig.  
"Yeah, me and Kyle smelled it too, I think there is there a gas leak dude?" said Stan.  
"Quite a coincidence, don't you think…? Zombies breaking into a room which has its door locked by a chair, missing friends AND a gas leak?" Craig once again looked around suspiciously. "It's almost like someone wanted to flush us out of here."  
"Or kill us…" said Kyle as he walked around the room.  
"Well that's it then, isn't it? We're fucked. We can't even defend ourselves against those things because a bullet would obviously set us all alight!" Cartman shouted.  
"Cartman, shut up! Look." Kyle was standing by the window and lightly ran his hand across it; the whole thing had somehow been majorly damaged. "This wasn't like this when we left it."

-

"Gah! It didn't work!" Tweek shouted in a panic.  
Jimbo looked down at the window. "Well it did something, the window sure took a beating, if we shoot it a few tim-"  
"Kyle?!" Ike ran towards to building as he seen his big brother appear in front of the now cracked window.  
"Ike? Ike wait!" Jimbo chased after him.  
"Kyle!" Ike threw himself up against the glass and banged on it to get his brothers attention.

Kyle's eyes widened at the sight of his little brother, alive and well just out of reach in front of him.

"Ike!" Kyle shouted back as he banged on the glass, desperately trying to make it break so he could hug his brother again.  
"Ike?!" Stan ran over to the window too and smiled up at the boy.

Ike was excited beyond belief; somehow his brotherwas still alive after all, it didn't matter how just yet, it just mattered that he was alive. Ike may have only been five foot tall, he may have only been thirteen and hell, he may have been technically a Canadian, but he was going to get his big brother out of there, or he'd die trying

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Jimbo caught up to the boy, Tweek following shortly behind.  
"Jimbo look! It's Kyle and Stan!" Ike turned back around to face them.  
"S-Stan? Stanly!" Jimbo got just as excited now, his nephew had managed to survive as well!  
"Uncle Jimbo!" Stan smiled and shouted to have his voice heard.

The glass had cracked just enough to let sound in and out but not an awful lot, if they wanted their words heard they would have to shout them.

"Stand back boys! I'm getting you out of there!"

Jimbo began kicking on the window; it obviously wasn't doing any damage at all. He pulled out his gun and just when he was about to open fire on the window he heard panicked shouting from everyone in the room, warning him not to do it.

"Why the hell not?!" Jimbo looked to his left, some of the creatures were starting to make their way over to them, they didn't have long before their rescue opportunity was gone.  
"There's a gas leak! If you shoot the glass it might spark and this whole place will go up in flames!" Stan warned.  
"Aww fuck!" Jimbo kicked the glass one last time in frustration.  
"The only way this glass is coming off is with a few gun shots at the weakest point… and of course we can't fire a gun without risking killing us all. Brilliant." Kyle said too quiet for the three on the outside to hear but just loud enough for the people in the room to hear.  
"Holy shit. Tweek!" Craig shouted, happy to see his twitchy little friend was still alive after all.  
"Guys, I don't mean to interrupt but we need to think, how the hell are we getting out of here?" Karen asked.  
Kyle threw a chair at the window in a mixture of anger and desperation but it did no good. "GAH. There is nothing we can do. We're going to fucking die like this."  
"Jesus fucking Christ, you guys are so fucking stupid, seriously." Cartman stepped back into the room.  
"Yeah, right. I don't suppose you have some genius idea to save the day now, do you?" Kyle rolled his eyes.  
"Kyle. Seriously. You need to clean that sand out of butthole before you get a rash. Okay? As it just so happens I do have an idea actually."  
"Okay then, what?"

The sound of banging from the zombies was now being accompanied by the sound of cracking wood; the door had started to give in to their force.

"Oh fucking hell." Clyde picked up Stan's sword. "I'm gonna need to borrow this."  
"Wait you dumbass, you're not going out there alone!" Craig grabbed the first melee weapon that came to hand which just so happened to be a trusty baseball bat and followed Clyde out the door to hold off the oncoming horde.  
"Cartman, whatever it is you gotta say, say it fast, I'm going out there to help them." Said Karen as she picked up another one of their bats then headed out the door behind them.  
He sighed. "I'll do it."  
"Do what?" Kyle asked, confused.  
"You guys lock yourself in the panic room and I'll do the rest. It's air tight so you guys should be safe in there."  
"Panic room? What are you talking about Cartman?" Kyle asked even more confused than before.  
"Token's parents got a panic room installed last year, remember? He wouldn't shut up about the fucking thing in school. Go down to the basement, get inside, and I'll break the glass."  
"That's it? That's your plan? You can't break the glass without shooting it and t- Oh. No. Cartman no fucking way dude!"  
"It's the only way and you know it."  
"Sorry, am I missing something here?" Stan had no idea what they were talking about but Kyle seemed to have already worked out what Cartman was planning on doing.  
"UH, GUYS, CAN SOMEONE FUCKING HELP US OUT HERE?!" Craig's voice echoed up the hallways and into the study as more and more of the creatures were flooding into the building.  
"Fuck it. I'm going out there to help." Stan ran out of the room to join the battle, leaving only Cartman and Kyle alone.

Ike, Tweek and Jimbo started firing shots at the creatures that were approaching them, they could only hold of so many with their limited ammo supply and even with unlimited ammo there would be too many to kill with just three people.

"Kyle, look at me. I'm just this fat piece of shit eating all you're food and doing nothing, let me do this for you guys, please."  
"No, Cartman, We'll think of something else." he insisted.

The sound of fighting and gunshots could be heard all round making it hard for Kyle to even hear his own thoughts.

"There is nothing else Kyle! Look… you guys all have something or someone to live for, I have nothing worth fighting for."  
"You have us!"  
"You assholes don't count, we need to sacrifice someone and I'm the only one here who has nothing to lose…"  
"No! We don't, we can set up a time delay somehow an-"  
"Do you really think we have time to do all that before these things kill us all anyway!? No. Only one of us needs to die and I'll do it."  
"Maybe you're right…but it shouldn't be you, it should be me."  
"Don't be stupid Kyle."  
"I'm serious; I don't have much longer left anyway. Cartman, if this was any other day I wouldn't tell you this… but fuck it. I have cancer. Even if somehow I do walk out of here alive, I'll be dead in the next few days anyway; I should be already.  
"What would happen to your little brother out there if you just died now? Did you ever think about how much it would hurt him? Did you see how happy he was to see you alive?! And don't think I don't know about you and Stan… He would be crushed if he lost you. Even if it's only for a few days or a few seconds, they need you.  
"C-Cartman, I don't know what to say…"  
"Don't say anything; just go and let me do this."

Kyle threw his arms around the boy and held back tears as best he could.

"Thank you… thank you so much for this."  
"Yeah, Yeah, I'm a great guy and you love me. Now fuck off!"

Kyle tightened his grip around the bigger boy before letting go to run for the door. He stopped in the door's frame and looked back at what would be the last time he ever seen his nemesis.

"Bye, fatass…"  
"Fuck you, stupid Jew." Cartman joking retailed making Kyle let out a single small laugh before closing the door behind him.

Cartman moved towards the window and banged on it for attention, he signalled the three survivors outside to run away… Tweek looked inside, noticing the now empty room and the closed the door, he pieced together what was about to happen.

"Gah, shit! He's going to blow the place himself!"  
"That crazy bastard..." Jimbo stopped by the window and saluted the boy before running to a safe distance from the building with the other two.

Cartman banged on the window some more to get the monsters attention, he didn't want them waddling after the others.

"I'm taking you bastards with me."

The creatures banged furiously on the shattering window, Cartman pulled up a chair and stared at them as they desperately tried to break inside for the feast sitting before them, tempting them; their deathly groans were much louder now that the window was breaking. He looked up at the creatures and smiled.

-

"Kyle! Get fatass out here to help!" he shouted as he hit a zombie on the head with a golf club.  
Kyle decided it best not to mention what Cartman was about to do., there was no time to argue about it. "Guys, stop fighting and follow me! I got an idea!"  
"What?! Are you fucking insane? They'll flood inside if we l-"  
"Just trust me!" Kyle shouted back.

Without another seconds hesitation Stan and the others blindly put their faith in Kyle, the infected following ever so snailishly behind them.

"You better be right about what ever this is." Said Craig as Kyle opened the basement door.  
"I am."

They all headed inside in a hurry and Clyde slammed it shut behind them.

"Hurry! We only have a few seconds." Shouted Kyle as he pulled the panic room's doors open.  
"Seriously? This is your plan? We have to come out of there sometime and by then the zombies will have overrun the whole house! We'll be screwed!" Craig was right, but what he didn't know was that by the time they had to come out, all the zombies would be burnt to a crisp… and Cartman with them.  
"Just trust me on this, okay? It will be fine."  
"Gah, fuck! Not like I have much choice now anyway." Craig exclaimed as he stepped in to the metal room after Kyle, he didn't often lose his cool but he was losing it more and more regularly these days; he was scary when he was angry.  
"Everybody in?" Kyle looked around the room. "Okay good." He pulled back the door and turned the huge valve, locking it airtight.  
"Wait, what about Cartman?" Stan looked at his friend and asked.

Kyle couldn't say anything, he couldn't even look Stan in the eye… he began to wonder if he was doing the right thing letting Cartman do this, he couldn't even remember how he managed to rationalise it… but it was Cartman he could rationalise just about anything if he wanted to.

"Kyle? What about Cartman?" Stan asked again a little louder this time.  
Kyle said nothing for a few seconds then without looking up he spoke. "He's not coming."  
"What the hell do you mean he's not coming?"  
"I mean he's not coming… he's going to blow the place up..." Kyle sat down on the floor.  
"What?! Is he fucking insane?! He's going to get himself and all of us killed!" Craig shouted.  
"No, he's not. This place is air tight, the gas won't catch fire in here… he said he wanted to… he wanted to die for us."  
"Are we talking about the same Cartman here?" Asked Stan in disbelief. "The Cartman I know would break one of our legs and feed us to a zombie to save himself."  
"I don't know why he's doing it, but he just is, okay?!"

The next sound to be heard was a faint gunshot, the loud sound dampened by the thick layers of metal between them and the fat boy firing it. Following the faint bang was a much, much louder one that made the entire room shake and sent wave of heat through them.  
After it all stopped, no one made a sound; Cartman had just died, Token and Wendy were undoubtedly killed too and Kenny was missing… they needed time to process all the loss…but they weren't done just yet.

Kyle turned the valve and opened the thick metal door. "Come on, let's get out of here."  
"Yeah… about that." Said Clyde, struggling to stand up, as soon as he made it to his feet he collapsed back to the floor.  
"Clyde?! Are you okay?" Craig said as he leaned down beside him.  
"No… No I'm not." He moved his hand away from his arm to revealing a deep chuck of his arm missing and in its place was blood pouring out furiously. "Woah… I'm not feeling so good."  
"That's not so bad!" Craig lied, he wasn't sure if he was lying to himself or to Clyde. "We'll just get you bandaged up when we get out of here."  
"A bandage won't do any good…" Clyde said grimly. "It's a bite."  
"That's not funny Clyde, Stop it." Craig took a much more stern tone. He hoped this was all just a stupidly timed, unfunny prank Clyde was trying to pull; but deep down, he knew it wasn't.  
"Please, just go. I'll shoot myself before I turn, there's no way in hell I'm letting myself become one of them."  
"No! We just need to get you out of here a-and… and we'll find some way to make you better, okay?!" Craig was trying his very best to hold back tears but his trembling voice made it clear that he was only seconds away from flooding the room.

Clyde looked up at Kyle and somehow he knew exactly what Clyde wanted, he whispered something to Stan and Karen who nodded in response; they all left the room to give them a few minutes alone to do what they needed to do.

"Craig, please don't cry… please." Clyde begged, himself now on the verge of tears, not because he was about to die but because Craig crying was easily one of the most depressing things he had ever witnessed before… he had only seen it once before and that was when stripe had died.  
"This isn't happening, I won't let this happen!" Craig shouted as the first of his tears trickled down his cheeks.  
Clyde opened his arms and wrapped them around his lover. "I'm so… so sorry. But you need to go now."  
"I won't leave you. If you're dying I'm stay here with you!"  
"No! You need to go, stay with them. I don't want you to see me like this. Please Craig, I'm begging you. I want to be alone."

Craig took a few deep breaths and planted his lips against Clyde's making their final kiss really mean something.

Kyle came back into the room in a hurry. "I'm really sorry to interrupt but we have to go, like now."  
"I'll see you soon, okay?" Said Craig as he wiped away his tears.  
"Not too soon I hope." Clyde smiled but lost his smile instantly when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach that made him groan. "It's starting, GAH. Just go. Now! Please!" he groaned some more and pressed against his stomach.

Craig said nothing else and just left the room, leaving Kyle alone in the room with Clyde.

"Watch out for him, okay?" Said Clyde, his groans in-between times told Kyle he didn't have very long before he turned.  
"He's a big boy; he can take care of himself." Kyle reassured with a smile.  
"Nah. He's a big softie deep down, just ma-make sure he's o-" He let out a yelp of pain. "Okay…"  
"I will."

Kyle took a few steps forward and set down a handgun on the floor in front of Clyde, both of them knew exactly what it was for.

"Thank you." Said Clyde after picking it up.

Kyle give a small smile and a nod then turned around and walked out the door to join the rest of the group, this time Clyde was left alone.

Clyde undid the safety and sighed. "I'm so sorry Craig… I'm going to miss you."

The shot echoed much louder than the previous shot, there was no metal to dampen this sound.  
Craig was in emotional agony… he felt like the bullet had somehow bounced off the walls and hit his heart… actually, he figured a bullet to the heart would be less painful, it would be over quicker.  
Jimbo, Ike and Tweek ran towards the other three survivors.

"I hate to rush you kids along but we really got to get out of here, those things are swarmin' in on us." Said Jimbo as he tried to regain his breath. "Say, wasn't there another one of you a second ago?"  
"He… he didn't make it." Said Stan solemnly.  
"I'm real sorry to hear that… but you're gonna have to grieve later. Right now we gotta get you guys back to base, there's someone there that'll be happy to say ya."


	28. Chapter 28 Blood and coco

Kenny sat outside on a pop up camping chair with Kevin. They had positioned themselves by a barrel filled with burning wood and paper for heat.

"All we need now is a few beers and s'mores then I could almost believe we were camping." Kenny said to his brother as he took off his gloves, rubbing his hands together by the fire for a dose of warmth.  
"Well I don't know about the s'mores but I can get ya a beer if you want one."  
"You're telling me you've had beer this whole time and I'm still sober? Go fucking get me one!" He demanded.  
"Hey asshole; I may have missed you but that doesn't mean I can't still kick your ass for talking to me like that." Kevin lightly punched him in the shoulder.  
"I'd like to see you try dick-face." Kenny shouted as Kevin walked off towards the tent to get the drinks.

Both of the boys just laughed. They almost never got along with each other but somehow they were doing just fine; they were still swearing and threatening each other like always, but nothing nearly as serious as what they normally said or did, it's funny how the apocalypse can bring families together.  
Kenny patted down his pockets in search of his cigarettes but with no luck. "I must have left them back at Token's place." He thought.

"Don't suppose you have any cigarettes in there?" Kenny shouted loud enough to be heard from inside the tent.  
Kevin re-emerged holding a case of Pabst Blue Ribbon. "Yeah, but none of your faggy ass menthol shit."  
"Menthols are not faggy, But I'll take whatever you got."

Kevin set down the cans, and pulled out a cigarette for Kenny.

"You got a light for this?" Asked Kenny.  
"Do you need to borrow a lung too?" Kevin pulled out his trusty zippo and handed it to Kenny.  
"Don't be a smart ass Kev, it never suited you." Kenny lit the cigarette and Kevin practically snatched the lighter straight off him to get him back for his comment.  
"Still as much of a little prick as ever I see." he held back a smile, he had to regain his heartless big brother reputation and a smile wouldn't help him do that.  
"Oh Kevin, you're gonna make me blush." Kenny took a draw from the cigarette and opened his can of beer.  
Kevin too a swig from his can, burping immediately after. "You still haven't told me your story yet."  
"Ah fuck, where do I start?"

-

"No… no this can't be right." Andy said to himself. "There's no way that's possible."

He pulled out the slide he had under the microscope and threw it aside to make room for the new slide; he put a few drops of Kenny's blood on to it and positioned it back into place under the instrument.

"T-this is remarkable!" he exclaimed, still not believing his own eyes.

Andy knew a great deal about this infection, a lot more than he was willing to share with the rest of his group, if they knew that he had that kind of knowledge then they'd begin to question how he actually knew so much; that wasn't a question he was willing to answer just yet, for his own protection.  
He had been examining the blood to make sure Kenny hadn't picked up anything from his contact with the creatures before being brought to the base. After some examining he found something much more interesting than just an infection; not only was Kenny's blood showing signs of contamination, it was also showing all the signs to say he was perfectly fine. Andy couldn't explain why but somehow Kenny was both infected and not infected, he had never seen anything like it! It was almost as if he had been infected but then cured, the infection just leaving some traces behind in the blood stream, because other than the molecules he was looking at under the microscope, nothing else in Kenny showed any sign of infection. "How is that possible!?" Andy thought. He was baffled; there was no cure for the outbreak, certainly not one he had ever heard of. Even if there was some sort of a antidote, how would Kenny even have had access to it? It didn't make any sense…  
Andy remembered the case of syringes and notes that had been found with the young blonde, he thought about maybe asking Kenny about where he had gotten them and what they were, but he quickly shot down the idea; If Kenny had access to a cure and he wasn't sharing that with anyone then that couldn't be a good sign...  
Andy couldn't get his head around this at all… it was all very confusing, even for someone as smart as him. If he was going to get any answers they would have to be in those notes somewhere.

-

"And so here I am, sitting by this barrel drinking this beer, smoking your shitty cigarettes." Kenny finished, finally bringing his story up to the present.  
"Jesus fucking Christ Kenny, I'm so sorry that happened to you." Said Kevin.  
"Well I'm sure you had to go through some shit too… it's no biggy, I'm alive aren't I?"  
"Sure, I've had truck fulls of shit poured over me! But Jesus Kenny, you had to stay in fucking Utah! No one deserves that, fucking no one." Kevin took another swig from his beer and Kenny just bust out laughing.

They both stopped laughing and turned their heads at the sound of a car approaching.

"That must be them back now." Kevin said as he stood up.  
"Who?"  
"Didn't I tell ya? Jimbo and those other kids went to help out your friends, something about a house being covered in zombies or something."  
"Fuck, I forgot! Are they okay?" Kenny asked, he got so distracted with his brother that he had completely forgotten about the trouble his friends were in.  
"Hell if I know, guess you're about to find out."  
"Well try not to sound so fucking concerned Kevin! Karen was in there!"  
"What?! Well if I fucking knew that I would have went to help myself instead of sitting by your sorry ass!"

Kevin ran towards the gate with Kenny following just behind him, they pulled the gate open and seconds later a 4x4 jeep drove inside. The doors opened and out poured Jimbo, Tweek, Ike, Stan, Kyle, Karen and Craig.

"How the hell did you assholes fit yourselves in there?" Smiled Kenny, happy to see his friends alive.  
"Lube Kenny, Lots of lube." Karen was the last one to step out of the car, she smiled at her brother. "Nice to see you're okay, but how the fuck did you end up here?!"

Kenny wrapped his arms around his sister and hugged her like he hadn't seen her in years; in reality it had barely been a day since he had disappeared.

"I'll tell you later sis." He said then ruffled her hair.  
Karen frowned. "I hate when you do that…"  
"Don't I get any love?" said Kevin as he walked over to the girl.  
"Kevin?!" Karen shouted uncharacteristicly happy. "I thought you were fucking dead!"  
"Yeah, well lucky for you I'm not." Kevin smirked.  
"Lucky? I thought I was the luckiest girl in the world when I had you figured for dead." She kicked him in the shin; the McCormick's sure had strange ways of showing affection.  
"Come on kids, let's get you inside and nice and warm. We'll get some hot coco on for you." Said Jimbo then started walking towards the tent.  
"Uncle Jimbo, we're sixteen, not eight." Stan replied.  
"Speak for yourself, big boy. I want some fucking coco." Kenny pushed past Stan and jogged ahead to catch up with Jimbo.  
"Ike, Tweek, would you get our guests some coco?" Jimbo asked.  
"Sure thing." Said Ike and they both headed towards the storage tent.

Everyone was following Jimbo towards the biggest of the tents, everyone except Craig. Kyle turned his head and noticed that Craig was still standing by the jeep, alone. He had pulled his blue jacket's hood up and was looking exactly how you'd expect someone to look after losing a loved one.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a second." He whispered to Stan. "I'm going to go make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Stan just nodded and headed inside while Kyle walked towards Craig.  
"Hey." Kyle pulled a smile and a wave. "You doing okay?"  
"Does it look like I'm doing okay?" Craig said, not even looking up to speak.  
"No, no it doesn't."  
"Then why are you wasting my time asking me things you already know the answer to? I had one last good thing left in my life and its gone now, am I really going to be okay?"  
"Look, Craig if yo-"  
"Don't Kyle, just don't. I'm not about to pour my heart out to you. I don't care if you and Clyde had some kind of fucked up friendship towards the end, that doesn't mean I trust you. I don't trust anyone. Just fuck off and drink your coco."

Kyle said nothing, what was he supposed to say in response to that? He figured it would be best to just leave him for now, he was grieving and anger was one of the seven stages, pretty soon he'd be depressed and Kyle would be there to try help him through it.  
He headed back inside and everyone was already sat down around a nice warm heater.

"Kevin. You guys have a heater, INSIDE, and you had us sitting out there round a shitty barrel for heat?" Kenny complained.  
"A nice camp fire is much cosier."  
"I fucking hate you so much Kevin."  
"Oh god… they're already at each other's throats, as if the zombies weren't bad enough, Now I've to put up with you two being assholes to each other." Karen rolled her eyes.  
"Hey wait, where is everyone else? Do you need to go back and pick them up or something?" Asked Kenny.

The room fell deafly silent, no one wanting to be the one to deliver the bad news.

As usual Stan was the one to break the silence before it got any worse. "They didn't make it Kenny…"

"What?! What happened?!"  
"I… we… don't know, really." Stan said awkwardly, regretting that it was him who spoke up.  
"How can you not know?!"  
"Dude, Kenny. There was a gas leak, everything got crazy and we didn't all make it out alive. Just calm down a little, okay?" Kyle took over, sensing Stan's discomfort.  
"Sorry…" Kenny apologised. "I just didn't expect this is all; things were just starting to look up, ya know?"  
"Yeah, I know Kenny. I kn-" Kyle coughed. "But y-" The coughing continued, only getting worse.  
"Kyle? Are you feeling okay?" Asked Kenny, concerned.  
"Oh shit…" Stan knew what was wrong.  
"I-I'm fi-" Kyle's coughing became louder and much more hoarse.  
"Kyle, maybe you should lay down."

Kyle fell to the floor, now unable to speak and just like every other time, blood came up with his coughing, only this time much more than normal. This was the worst it had ever got.

"Kyle?! Kyle can you hear me?!" a voice shouted.

Kyle couldn't see straight anymore, voices all became uninterruptable noises and his was mouth was filled with the horrid taste of blood. The whole tent felt like it was closing in on him and before long everything turned black. He was gone.

Ike walked back into the tent "I got the coco y- Kyle?!" he dropped the tray and ran over to his brother who was laying on the floor, no signs of life. "What happened, is he okay?!"  
"Ike! He's going to be fine!" Jimbo lied as he picked the seemingly lifeless boy over his shoulders. He really had no idea if Kyle was living or dead right now but telling the truth wasn't going to help the situation at all. "Go find Andy! I'm moving this boy to the bed."


	29. Chapter 29 Stronger than coco

_**Well howdy readers! First of all I'd like to thank you as always for your support and reviews. Secondly I'd like to apologise for my ever slowing updates! I've got college and stuff to go to and it's taking some of my writing time away. I'd also like to say sorry for how short this chapter is, I'm having a little trouble making the story go the direction it needs to go for the ending but I'll recover soon enough and get us back on track to the end!**_

Kyle lay motionless on the same bed Kenny had been on only a couple hours before. Other than the unconscious boy, the tent was populated with Andy, Ike and Stan. The doctor figured it would be best if there wasn't a whole lot of people crowding the boy in his condition but Ike and Stan refused to leave him, for obvious affectionate reasons.

"Well. It's not looking good." Said Andy remorsefully. "You two said he had cancer right?"  
"Right." Stan answered.  
"If that really is the cause of his little black out then there isn't much I can do I'm afraid. He would need the cancerous area operated on immediately to even stand a chance at survival and obviously I don't have the equipment or the assistance I'd need for such a procedure."  
"Well what does that mean then?" Asked Stan.  
"I hate to be the one to tell you this… but he's going to die. There's nothing I can do for him... The best I can do is help make his transition a little less painful. I'm going to give him a small dose of morphine, let me know if he wakes up at all, would you?"

Stan nodded.

"I'm sorry; Wish I could do more." Andy left the tent leaving the other two boys alone to spend Kyle's last few hours by his side.

Stan and Ike sat in silence; the only sound flowing through the room was the constant beat of the heart monitor attached to Kyle's chest.  
Ike was more devastated than ever; he had only just found his brother and he was about to lose him all over again before they even had a chance to speak… life just wasn't fair on that boy. Stan's thoughts were not unlike that of Ike's. He thought about how he and Kyle's feelings had only came to light barely a day ago but now, it was about to end, just like that, and there was nothing he could do to even slow the process down.  
Stan stood up in frustration; he couldn't take seeing Kyle so looking so lifeless, relying on a machine to make sure he wasn't actually dead. He left the tent and decided to join everyone else, secretly hoping that the coco was still an option.

-

"Did I do something to piss that doctor guy off?" Kenny asked his brother, a little confused.  
"I don't think so, why?" Kevin answered.  
"I was just outside taking a piss and when I was coming back inside he walked passed me… gave me the weirdest look."  
"Ah, don't worry about it. You want another beer?"  
"When have I ever said no to another beer?" Kenny smiled.

Stan walked back into the tent; it was much warmer than Kyle's tent, in two definitions of the word.

"How's he keeping?" Craig asked, feeling a little guilty about the last thing he said to him.  
"I'd rather not talk about it."

Stan took a seat next to the heater. He looked around the room, everyone was drinking, what else were they going to do? Kenny, Kevin and Karen were all sat together being a big happy family while Craig sat alone in the corner, looking as cheery as ever.

"Can I get one of those?" Asked Stan, talking about the beers, alcohol would do a much better job cheering him up than some coco would.  
"Thanks."

Stan cracked open his can and as soon as he took his first sip from the can Jimbo entered the tent.

"Hey boys, I don't think I asked any of you yet, but are any of you any good with them computer things?"  
"Kyle is…" Stan said bleakly, taking another sip from his beer, everything was reminding him of Kyle one way or another.  
"Okay… anyone in better shape?" Jimbo asked again.  
"I'm not bad." Said Craig before standing up.  
"Well you might be able to help us out then, follow me, would ya?"

-

"Right there." Jimbo motioned Craig towards another tent and they both headed inside.

Craig looked around; there wasn't much in to room other than a bunch of computing equipment and some sort of tool box.

"We've tried to get these computers started since we found them. We still don't know who those solider types were or what they wanted but these gotta have some answers on them." Jimbo explained.  
"What's wrong with them?" Craig asked.  
"I wish I knew. We all had a go at fixin' them but none of us were very good, not even the good doc."  
"I'll see what I can do then."  
"Thanks kid, lemme know if you need anything."

Craig nodded and Jimbo left the tent, leaving him to get to work.


	30. Chapter 30 Answering with questions

Dr. Barclay had been lost in the new found documents for hours and they had gave him some pretty valuable insight on the virus and what it was capable of doing; it was remarkable to say the least. Not only did the virus have the potential to be a deadly weapon that would consume every living thing in its path (That much was obvious to anyone who had been caught in its wrath already) but it also had some extremely remarkable healing abilities if applied correctly.  
The good doctor had been brought to this camp with a team to try and find these answers out themselves through extensive study. But now his all of his team were dead and he had all of this information right in front of him; given to him by just pure chance. Not only that, he also had the three syringes mentioned in the documents, each with their different labels, "I", "II" and "C", and he now knew exactly what each could do.  
The notes had two different sets of handwriting and stories; one set was much neater than the other. The neat set of notes described all the effects the drugs had, they mentioned how virtually any disease or injury could be cured if you were to apply the correct dose of "I"; there was however a small problem with the drug, if it was not quickly followed up with an equal dose of "C" then it would consume the host's body entirely, the healing process would over exert the body causing a meltdown of vital organs and tissue which in turn would discolour the skin. Over a short period of time it would damage the host's brain so much that they would only retain small amounts of humanity and bodily functions (such as the ability to walk and eat, that would explain why the newly infected could move much faster than the ones who had been infected for longer periods of time).  
The drug would infect more than just the host's body parts, it would also take over their bodily fluids; the smallest amount of infected blood or salvia put into another body (through something like a bite) would be enough to have the drug thrive and multiply, eventually taking over the new host body and repeating the process many times… it could essentially become an unstoppable virus, which is exactly what it had done; It was an unfortunate deadly side effect but it could do so much good in hands of the right people.  
The messier notes told a different tale, they described in great detail ways to make the drugs and spread the infection but Andy already knew how it was spread initially, through the water supply. His superiors had tracked the drug back to this town which is why they were brought here of all places; the motivation behind the infection of so many people still remained a mystery to the man, as well as who was behind the entire fiasco, whoever it was undoubtedly wrote the messier set of notes. He thought for a minute and right away the first person to blame was Kenny McCormick. Why wouldn't you suspect the very person you found actually carrying the case, if it wasn't him then who else could it have been and where did he get it?  
Putting aside everything else, there was one more interesting thing about the particular set of samples he had sitting in front of him. He learned that they were no ordinary dose of the drug; they were the archetypes… samples of the drug in its purest form, the originals, the three that every other copy was made from. As he learned in the messier notes, there were many copies of each drug made but without these archetypes no more could possibly be copied... If whoever owned these samples made it through their own storm and were actually still alive, they would undoubtedly want them back.

-

The two had made their way back to the very place they started, the lab of the late Dr. Mephesto.

"Really? After all this shit? What the fuck are we still hanging around for!?" said the smaller one.  
"The archetypes… we don't have the archetypes."  
"I'm so fucking sick of this shit. We weren't even supposed to be in the country when this happened but now we're still doing all this!?"  
"You can sit there and bitch about how much this sucks all you want but it's not going to make us leave any quicker. If you hadn't ran away after your little encounter with Kenny then we'd already have them."  
"Don't try and pin this on me asshole, you should have got them before the outbreak even happened."  
"I'm human. We forget things."  
"You're not a human, you're a fucking monster…"  
He laughed. "You're in this as much as me, we can point fingers all we want but it's not doing either of us any good. I have a plan, alright?"  
"Oh yeah, sure. Like I haven't heard that one before."  
"It worked last time, didn't it?"  
"Yeah, BARELY. You almost fucking blew us up in there.  
"Just shut the fuck up and help me move this." The bigger one said as he tried lifting a huge part of the caved in roof.  
"How are we going to find anything in this mess? Your bright idea of letting the test subjects loose fucked the whole building up.  
"I remember where it was, it should be right under here."

They both readied all their strength, pulled the rock up and pushed if off the left, clearing the space in front of them.

"What the fuck…? It's not here!" Said the bigger one in frustration.  
"What do you mean it's not here? You said you left it r-"  
"I know what I said for fuck sake! Stop bitching about everything, you always fucking do this!"  
"That's it, I'm so done with this. I'm out."  
"Oh stop being such a little pussy. You're not going anywhere."  
"Watch me." He put his hand on the door.  
"Stop… wait. We just need to find the samples then we can leave, okay?"  
"Well how the hell are we going to find them now? We don't even know who took them or whe- wait a minute… Kenny! It must have been him."  
"Kenny? Where the fuck would he even be?"  
"He's got to be in town somewhere… if he's still alive."  
"Well, let's start looking."

-

It didn't take Craig more than an hour to fix the machine Jimbo had tasked him with repairing; he could have done it much faster if he hadn't let his mind drift to thoughts about Clyde, god he missed him… It had only been a few hours since the boy had died and already it felt like weeks, weeks of agonising depression.  
Craig sat back and looked at the machine. He began to wonder why none of the others could manage the task before their arrival, it wasn't really damaged at all, just a few loose wires here and there, nothing common sense couldn't fix… if he didn't know better, he almost would have said it was intentionally messed with to keep it functional but just not boot, but why?  
Craig plugged all the cables back into the machine into their corresponding sockets, pulled up a chair and sat waiting for it to load up, he wanted to get a quick peek at what secrets it held before handing it over to Jimbo (if he even knew how to use a computer), obviously there was something on it worth seeing if it had been tampered with.  
Once it had finally started up Craig began clicking on all sorts of strange files and folders; whoever those people were, they worked fast, they had only been in town a day when the outbreak occurred and already they had all kinds of information on it. With each answer Craig found, another question rose with it. He learned how the average time it would take to turn after a bite was three minutes, he learned the obvious most effective way to put them down (shoot them in the head) and he also read a file which told him exactly who the owners of this camp were… no other than their very own US government. "That crazy little shit was right for once." Craig laughed and thought, referring to Tweek and his way of blaming the government for everything wrong in the world.

Craig had only just opened a new file entitled _staff list_ when Jimbo walked into the tent. "Hey son, we're going to call it a night, you co- oh, you got it working!"  
"Yeah, I was just about to go tell you." Craig lied, he had no intention of turning over the computer just yet; not until he satisfied his curiosity.  
"Did you find anything good or did I waste your time?"  
"Just a few things, nothing too special yet." He replied.  
"You go ahead and take a break; I want to have a look around it myself." Said Jimbo walking over to the device.  
"Yeah, sure." Craig stood up from the chair despite not overly wanting to.

He had only just zipped up his jacket and was about to leave the tent when Jimbo spoke again. "Holy shit…"  
"What?" Craig asked curiously.  
"Look, this right here, tell me I'm seeing this wrong." Jimbo pointed at the screen.

Craig walked back and looked over Jimbo's shoulder at the monitor; on the screen under staff list was a photo of a familiar face and name, _Dr. Andy C. Barclay. – Bio-organic specialist._


	31. Chapter 31 Back to the start

"_Bio-organic specialist." _Said Jimbo "What the hell is a bio-organic specialist?"  
"I don't know, but it can't be good if your doctor buddy is on the bad guys staff list." Craig pointed at the picture of Andy on the screen.  
"No, he's been nothing but a help to us. I've seen some really bad guys in my time and trust me, he's not one of them." Jimbo wasn't willing to believe something like this so easily; they may have barely known each other but Andy was the closest thing he had to a friend.  
"Let's go ask him, I'm sure he can tell us all we need to know." Craig said with a hint of anger in his voice; He wasn't sure what he read on that computer but he needed someone to blame for Clyde's death, if the solider guys at the camp had something to do with the outbreak, and Andy was one of them, Craig was going to make sure he paid for it.  
"Now let's not go doing anything stupid kid, we don't know what this is, we don't even know who those people were."  
"It looks pretty fucking obvious doesn't it? They infected everyone and your little doctor friend is one of them!"  
"Listen just a minute will ya? It's late; we're all a little cranky from bein' tired. Let's just go sleep on it and see what we come up with, okay? Andy'll still be here in the morning and you can question him all you like."  
"Whatever." Craig stormed out of the tent in a rage induced huff.

Jimbo sighed.

-

Craig lay on his bed wide awake; he had far too much floating through his mind to get any sleep.  
Craig and Tweek had been good friends ever since 4th grade, those were some crazy fucked up days… right now he actually missed crazed ginger kids, giant robots, and screwed up trips to Peru with giant pirate gerbils, the good ol' days.  
The two would sleep over at each other's house nearly all the time… a lot of the time Clyde was there too; in fact it was a sleep over at Tweek's house that Craig and Clyde made their first moves on each other. It was a joyous occasion indeed. Craig smiled at the good memories but his happiness didn't last long, he remembered that's all he had left of Clyde now, memories...

"H-hey!" Tweek said a little louder than he intended to, he had no control over his volume sometimes, especially in situations like this. "S-sorry" he apologised for his accidental shouting.

The two boys had decided to share a room, if a cold metal box could be called a room, but it sure beat sleeping out in the snow.

"It's fine." Said Craig as he sat up.  
Tweek bit his bottom lip and mustered up all the strength he had. "Craig, I-I'm sorry about Clyde, okay? I k-know how much he meant to you a-and!"  
"It's okay Tweek, really." Craig appreciated the boy's attempts to make him feel better, as pointless are they were.

Despite his brave face, it was obvious pretty obvious that Tweek was just as upset as Craig; he never was a good liar. Craig gestured Tweek to sit beside him and he did. He looked over at the shaking boy to his left, he knew him well enough to know what was coming next.

"Stop." Craig said in a desperate attempt to stop the tears before they started.  
"I miss him."  
"Please stop."  
"I do. I- I fucking miss him man! Gah!" Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig and burst into tears.

Craig sighed and stroked the boy's shaggy blonde mess of hair; this was all too much on the poor boy, he was unstable enough as it is.

"I miss him too Tweekers… more than you know."  
"Oh p-please, I may be crazy but I-I'm not blind." Tweek sniffled "I knew about you two f-from day one."  
"You did?!" Craig turned bright red, thankfully for him Tweek was too busy being buried into his shoulder to notice, last thing he needed was for Tweek to see him blush.  
"If you thought y-you were being subtle you failed." He giggled still crying. "You failed so hard"  
"Well why didn't you say something?!"  
"It was too funny; you g-guys thought you were so clever." He laughed some more between sniffles and tears.  
"Now you're just being rude." Craig huffed and pushed Tweek out of the hug.  
"GAH." Tweek fell back on to the floor in a panic, not expecting the sudden force of the push. "Okay, okay! I knew nothing."  
"That's what I thought." Craig hit him on the arm.

-

The two men approached the still fiery ruin of the house they had only just escaped from.

"So here we are, right back where we started…again." the smaller one complained. "What a surprise."  
The bigger one walked around the area, ignoring the other ones complaints and seconds later knelt down. "There, see that?"  
"See what?"  
"It didn't snow… there are still tyre marks."  
"So?"  
"Jesus Christ… We follow them and we find the others, maybe even Kenny with them."  
"Kenny went missing long before those other guys showed up, what the hell makes you think Kenny is with them now?"  
"Can you stop being such a fucking idiot? Someone had to have told them we were in trouble; who else could have done that?"  
"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

The two had followed the truck's tracks all the way back to a strange looking camp. They cautiously approached the place and looked through the fence in hopes of getting a glimpse of what was inside.

"There! You see that? It's Jimbo's truck." The bigger one pointed through the fence.  
"Well, are we going to look inside or not?"  
"Are you kidding? We don't know how many of them there are in there! Our masks went up with those other guys back at the house, remember? Do you want them to know who you are?"  
"I guess we're going to have to be very quiet then, aren't we?" He said as he began climbing over the only part of the fence that wasn't covered in razor wire, the gate.  
"Hey!" the other shouted in a loud whisper. "Don't just leave me here!"

There was a clicking sound and the gate was pulled open.

"Thank you!"  
"You're welcome, now are we going to look around or not?"

They hid themselves in the shadows and ran their eyes over the area in hopes of finding an obvious first place to look but nothing stuck out, all the tents looked pretty plain from the outside. The smaller one took the lead and walked on ahead, staying in the dark when possible while the bigger one reluctantly followed him.

After listening for any sign of life and not hearing anything the smaller one whispered. "In here."

He quietly opened the tent and they slid inside.

"What the hell? They have light?" The smaller one noticed.  
"They must have a gas generator or something somewhere. That was probably the noise outside."  
"Probably. Hey, look at this."

The smaller one sat himself in front of a computer monitor and started playing around, clicking through different files.

"What the fuck are you doing? We're here to find the archetypes! Not play minesweeper."  
"Aren't you even a little curious?"  
"No, I just want to get out of here before anyone catches us, Jimbo would be bad enough to deal with alone, who knows who he is all shacked up with."  
"But we co- shit." The smaller one stopped midsentence.

The sound of crunching snow could be heard getting ever closer to the tent, someone was coming.

"Hide!"

The two desperately scurried around the room in a panicked attempt to find a good hiding place.

-

Andy had read all he needed to read and had all the evidence he needed to have, it was time to get help. He put aside the archetypes and all the notes on them then headed outside towards the computer tent.  
It just started to snow outside; he hated it up here, he thought the weather back home was bad but the mountain weather was so much... he hurried inside the tent and rubbed his hands together for a quick friction induced burst of heat.

"W-what the hell?" He exclaimed aloud.

He sat himself in front of the computer and to his shock and terror it was switched on. He had intentionally sabotaged the machine so that no one could possibly activate it without putting a few things back in to place… "One of those new kids must have fixed it." He thought to himself in worry. It had far too much incriminating information on it and if anyone in the group was to see it then they'd know about Andy's involvement with the solider men, and that would be bad for him, real bad. The only reason he hadn't completely destroyed the thing was because he needed it to contact his superiors when he got what he needed, and he had that now.  
He sat himself in front of the screen and began furiously clicking away, if someone had seen the right files then they would know who he was now, they could be hunting the camp for him right now! He had to move fast. He began typing in various commands on to the console and after sending his messages ripped the power cable out of the machine. He then opened the computer case and ripped out the hard drive then left in a hurry, he was finally getting out of this god forsaken place.

-

The two mysterious figures could breathe easy again; they practically fell out of their hiding places when the room was clear.

"Jesus, what the hell was that about?" The smaller one asked.  
"Fuck if I know, now can we just find those archetypes and get the fuck out of here?"

-


	32. Chapter 32 A last stand

The two men opened the tent just as cautiously as they did when they first came in, being careful not to attract any attention on their way out.

"Okay, where to now then?" The smaller one asked after making sure the area was clear.  
"You tell me; we don't know if the archetypes are even in here." The bigger one replied.  
"We'll we're not going to know until we look, are we?"  
"You are so fucking confusing."  
"What do you mean?"  
"One minute you're completely against this and the next you're more into it than I am. Make up your mind already, it's starting to hurt my head."  
"I am completely against it. I just want to get the fuck out of here already and make sure you don't hurt anyone else."  
"Well whatever, let's just get back to loo-"  
The smaller one shushed him. "Someone's coming."

They both fell silent and listened, surely enough the crunching sound of footsteps in the snow could be heard approaching their direction. They nodded at each other and both hid themselves behind Jimbo's truck just before the two owners of the footsteps appeared, it was Craig and Tweek.

"Remind me again, why did I agreed to this?" Craig asked, struggling to stay warm.  
"Do you have anything better to d-do than go for a walk with your best friend ever?" Tweek responded.  
"Yeah, I could be back there, cuddled up nice and warm and about to fall asleep."  
"HA. Sleep, who needs it?" Tweek managed to get out with minimal stuttering.

Craig leaned himself against the truck and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"GAH!" Tweek freaked. "What are you doing man!?"  
"I'm having a smoke?"  
"Do you know what those things can do to you, haven't you seen those frickin' commercials!? When did you start that shit anyway!?"  
"Like a week ago. But Tweekers, I think cancer is the last thing we need to be worrying about these days."

The bigger of the two mystery men took his chance and slipped out from behind the vehicle and behind a nearby pile of barrels, waiting for his partner to follow his lead. The bigger one waved and signalled him, and eventually got his attention, he took the next chance he could and moved over to his partner.

"What the hell was that?!" The bigger one complained with a harsh whisper.  
"What?"  
"You just… stood there! What the fuck?! Do you want to get us caught!?"

All the guilt of his actions hit him once again, it was getting worse. It was so easy to just go out and poison some water, not even thinking of the people's lives you were about to destroy. Hell, he even found it fun to infect that old bitch at the gym... but when it was people you know, actually care for, and you have to watch them now suffer from your actions; That's when it really comes crashing down. First was Butters death, now this? How much more could one guy take? A huge part of him just wanted to jump out and confess but another part of him was actually still enjoying the thrill of it all; he felt like he was losing what little of his sanity he had left, one evil action at a time.

He sighed and buried all his thoughts deep down once again. "Sorry, let's just get this over with, okay?"

They made sure the area was clear before moving again and continued their search, one tent at a time.

"So I guess that means you don't want one then?" Craig said as flicked his lighter on and lit the cigarette.  
"HELL NO I DON'T WANT ONE!" Tweek tweaked.  
"Your loss then." He jokingly exhaled the smoke in the twitchy boys face and laughed as he fell on the ground holding his breath.

Stan and Ike hadn't left Kyle's side since he collapsed; both of them were far too worried about him to do anything else. Stan's body however had bested him and finally fallen asleep, his head sharing Kyle's pillow.

"AH!" he screamed and jumped to his feet at the sound of a loud bang of something heavy dropping outside. "What the hell was that?!"  
"Don't worry about it; it's probably Jimbo or someone." Ike assured, calming him down slightly.  
Stan sighed and sat down. "Scared the shit out of me..."  
"Yeah, I noticed." Ike smiled, finding Stan's flustered state pretty funny. "So, you and Kyle then, eh?"  
"What?"  
"hmm? Nothing." He said, smirking slightly  
"I'm pretty sure you said something."  
"What? Me? Nope. Not a word." Ike smirked even more.  
"What do you mean me and Kyle?!"  
"Oh, so you can hear me now?"  
"Ike, What do you mean me and Kyle?!" Stan turned bright red.  
"Well, you talk in your sleep. Did you know that?"  
"I do?"  
"Yep."  
"Fuck."  
"Yep."  
"What did I say?"  
"A lot."  
"Fuck."

-

"What the fuck was that?!" The bigger one freaked.  
"How should I know? It came from over there."  
"Ignore it, just keep looking." The bigger one said as and kept moving forward.  
"Wait a second. Is that it?" The smaller one asked, lowering his voice.  
"Is that what?"  
"Is that the case?" He pointed. "That guy from the computer earlier, he's carrying a case."  
"How the hell did he get it?!"  
"So that's it?"  
"Yes that's it!"  
"Well how are we going to get it then?"  
"Easy, we take him out."  
"No, I told you already, no more fucking killing."  
"We don't even know the asshole! Just kill him quickly so we can g-"  
"NO. No one else dies!"  
"Fine. Then what do you suggest?"  
"We follow him, wait for him to put it down then we take it. No one gets hurt."  
"Jesus Christ, we'll do it your way then."

-

A loud bang rang through the night, scaring the already un-nerved doctor into almost dropping the case. He doubled his pace and quickly packed up everything he needed, and rushed out of the tent without looking back. He briskly made his way over to the gate and pulled it back as fast as he could, but he wasn't fast enough.

"Where ya going, doc?" Jimbo said as he stood behind him with his rifle placed firmly in his hands.  
"Oh, I w-was… just going out to get some study data… complicated stuff." He desperately lied.  
"I wasn't born yesterday son." Jimbo looked at him not at all impressed; he lifted his gun and gently aimed it in the Andy's direction.  
"Look, Jimbo please I can explain everything."

Jimbo carefully took aim and fired the gun, the shot ringing out into the otherwise quiet night. Andy looked down at himself and ran his hand all across his body, to his surprise and joy there wasn't a drop of blood to be found.

"Move." Jimbo said and fired another shot as Andy quickly dived out of the way. "Help me close this gate, would ya?"

The doctor didn't think twice to question the war vet. He set down the case and started pushing the gate closed with Jimbo.

-

"Now's our chance!" The smaller one said in a loud whisper as he made a move for the case.

He picked up the case and ran back to cover right under the other two men's noses.

"Quick, in there."

"What were you shooting at?!" Andy questioned as they pulled the gate shut.  
"Zombies." Jimbo answered.  
"What? How many?!"  
"A lot."  
"Oh, great. Just great. What the hell are they doing all the way up here?"  
"You're still not off the hook, doc." Jimbo said after they finally closed the gate, aiming his gun once again at Andy.  
"Is this really the time?" Andy desperately tried to avoid the conversation; he just needed a little more time.  
"Uncle Jimbo? We heard shots, what's going on?" Stan said as he and Ike appeared.

Before he could speak, there was a banging on the gate and a familiar moaning sound, Jimbo moved his gun instinctively to the gate.

"Oh shit. No, not again." Stan sighed.  
"Sorry, doesn't look like we're getting any sleep tonight."

-

"What the hell is going on out there?" The smaller one asked.  
"Don't know, don't care. We're leaving." The bigger one closed the case after making sure the correct contents were still inside.  
"Do you not hear that?"  
"Nope, I hear nothing."  
"Seriously, I don't think leaving's going to be so easy." He said as he leaned his out of the tent.

They both peered outside and watched as everyone madly ran around the camp, arming themselves for the oncoming horde.

"Great, I'm not sure what's worse; those crazy bastards with guns or the zombies." The bigger one rolled his eyes as they pulled themselves back inside the tent.  
"What now then? We can't get out of here with them running around like that and we can't even climb over the fence because it's covered in razor wire."  
"You're asking me?"  
"Well you're the fucking genius with the plans!"  
"Do I have to think of everything?!"  
"Well then. I say we're fighting then."  
"Now that's more like it!"  
"The zombies… don't you even think of touching the others or I'll shoot you myself."  
"Jesus f-"  
"Just shut up, put this on." He threw a green shirt and camo cargo pants at the other guy.  
"What is this?"  
"What's it look like, asshole? They're clothes… more importantly, a balaclava. We don't want them to know us, right?"  
"Oh swe- Wait, where the hell did you find these?"  
"Over here, this box is full of them." He said as he pulled out another set for himself.  
"Okay… whatever."

-


	33. Chapter 33 Identity

The two mystery men finished changing into their new military style attire.

"This thing is so…" he scratched under the new mask at his neck. "Fricking itchy."  
"Holy shit, look in this one." The smaller one said as he lifted the lid of another box revealing the multiple standard issue M16 semi-automatic rifles that were inside. "These people are packing a lot of heat."  
"What the hell? Where did all these come from?" The bigger one asked.  
"Does it really matter right now? I think we're gonna need these." He took out one of the rifles and threw it at his partner who managed to catch it before taking one out for himself.  
"Do we have to?" He moaned.  
"Even if I wanted to just leave them, which I don't, we can't. The place is surrounded remember?"  
"What if they work out who we are?"  
"They won't. Just do what I told you, right?"  
"Fine."  
"Shut up a second… listen."  
"Fuck, someone's coming again."

The smaller one quickly smashed the light bulb on the only lamp that was lighting the whole tent and took cover in a dark corner of the room behind some of the boxes.

-  
"Come on Kevin, get the fucking guns already!" Kenny shouted at his brother.  
"I'm trying!" He shouted back from inside the tent. "It's dark in here; the fucking light's gone out!"

The infected had once again boxed them in to their new found place of refuge; everywhere they went… just more problems. They just couldn't catch a break from all this shit.

"This doesn't make any sense." Said Andy as he loaded his M16. "We've been up here all this time and we haven't had a single zombie problem! Not since you guys were in cag- since WE were all in cages."  
"Oh cut the shit would you?" Craig said angrily. "We know all about you working with those assholes."  
"You don't know anything mate." Andy snapped back.  
"I know how to kick your fucking ass! It's your fault Clyde is dead and I'm going to make sure you get what's coming to you for it."

Craig was about to step forward for an attack at the doctor but Tweek grabbed his arm and stopped him.

Andy rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you Americans, you're all the same. You act like you know everything, but you really haven't the faintest idea about what's going on here, do you?"  
"Listen." Jimbo intervened. "We can argue all we want after we take care of the little zombie problem, alright? Right now we gotta concentrate, this gate won't hold long against that many of them."  
"Come on Kevin!" Kenny shouted once again.  
"Got them!" He shouted back, maneuvering his way out of the dark space.

As Kevin walked out of the tent he turned left to make his way towards Kenny but before he could take another step something had grabbed him.

"Shit Kevin, look out!" Kenny warned too late as he seen what had grabbed him; it was one of the infected.

Kevin dropped the weapons he was carrying in a struggle to break free from the thing's grasp before it could sink its teeth into him, he was losing the battle.

"Ah fuck!" An eerily familiar voice shouted and charged out of the tent.

The owner of the voice was a male wearing a green shirt, camo cargo pants and a balaclava. He charged out of the tent and knocked the zombie right off Kevin who fell to the floor in the process.

"What are you waiting for?!" The mystery guy shouted. "Kill the thing already!"

Without further hesitation, Kevin picked up one of the guns he had dropped and shot the zombie before it could get back on its feet.

"T-thank you." Said Kevin, still a little dazed and confused from his close encounter.  
"Don't mention it." He responded.

Kenny stared suspiciously at the mystery figure, could it have been the same guy he had seen at Mephesto's lab?

"Thanks for saving my brother and all… but, who the hell are you?" Kenny asked.  
"I wish I could tell you, I really do… but that's not going to happen, Kenny."  
"How the hell do you know my name?"  
"I'm sorry but do we really have time for this?" He desperately avoided the question. "You guys are looking pretty screwed right now and I don't think you're in any position to turn away our help if we're going to give you it."  
"OUR help?" Asked Kenny.  
"Come on out." He said into the tent.  
"Do I have to?" His bigger partner moaned.  
"Yes, now hurry up."  
"Ugh."

The other mystery figure came out of the tent wearing identical clothes to his partner, the only difference between them were their sizes and voices. Their voices were pretty weird; they almost sounded British… but not quite.

"Now then." Said the smaller one as he took his gun from the bigger one. "Let's get to fighting."

Kevin, Kenny and the two mysterious men walked out to re-join the rest of the group who were far too busy working out some kind of plan to fight of the horde to notice what was happening only meters away from them.

"Who the hell are they?" Craig asked, finally turning his suspicious glares away from Andy.  
"No idea." Said Kenny.  
"They saved my life." Kevin Added.  
"Well actually I did." The smaller one said. "My partner here didn't actually do anything."  
"Gah! Man I don't trust them, they just got bad guy written all over them." Pointed out Tweek.  
"What gave it away, was it the masks?" The bigger one said sarcastically.  
"Are these friends of yours?" Craig turned to face Andy again.  
"Friends of mine? Please. Just because there are a couple of shady looking characters are putting on accents doesn't mean they're friends of mine. Bad accents might I add."  
"Aw. I worked hard on this one." The smaller one frowned, still keeping his accent intact.  
"Look." Jimbo intervened once again. "It doesn't matter who you are right now, we'll work all this crazy shit out AFTER we save our hides here. Okay?"  
"Sounds good to me." The smaller one said.

Craig grunted and readied his weapon. Seconds later the gate gave in and the entire place began flooding with the undead monstrosities.  
Stan claimed the first two kills; he was closest to the gate and kept his trusty sword handy. He swung the blade taking the female creature's head off with ease then almost professionally spun round stabbing another nearby zombie.  
The third, fourth and fifth kills went to Karen who was also next to the gate during their breach. She managed to time her first shot just right that it went through two of the zombies soft, fleshy heads at once. After her shot she quickly bolted her dad's rifle and repeated the impressive act.  
The next few kills went to Jimbo. He kept his gun on semi-automatic firing mode and managed to get clean, fatal shots on five of them before having to reload.  
Tweek in a panicked frenzy switched his gun to automatic and fired it carelessly into the crowd of zombies and ran out of his first clip pretty quickly; they run out much quicker than they do in the movies but he actually managed to hit quite a few of them.  
Stan took another few successful swings with his sword before it got stuck in the shoulder of one of the creatures and was forced to use his gun. He fired it almost as well as he wielded the sword, all the extreme target practice sessions with his uncle were actually starting to pay off.

"Watch out!" Jimbo shouted, only barely being heard over the sound of gunfire and moans.

He pulled the pin then threw two grenades into the crowd of zombies, tearing tonnes of them apart and thankfully not injuring any of his allies.  
The battle was intense to say the least, everyone's ears were ringing from the sound of the explosions but they continued fighting on till the very last of the creatures had fallen.

"Well fuck." Kenny said as he turned his back to the gate and struggled to catch a breath. "Is that all."  
Kevin looked up and seen the gate behind Kenny. "No." He fired a shot and another zombie fell down right behind his brother. "That's all."

Kenny laughed and his brother smirked back, their victory however (like they often were) was short lived. There was another loud sound approaching rapidly.

"Do you guys here that, or is it just that grenade fucking up my ears?" Kenny asked.  
"No, that's definitely something…" Said Stan.  
"Holy…shit." Jimbo knew exactly what that sound was, he heard enough of them in nam.

He diverted his gaze to the sky and scanned it for its source and soon found it.

"Is that… is that a helicopter?!" Said Stan with a hint of hope in his voice, noticing the same thing Jimbo just had.  
"I think it is kiddo. I think it is!" He laughed, were they getting saved?

Andy took a few steps backwards, making sure no one could notice and looked at the location he left the case, it had disappeared! He wasn't about to leave without it. He took another few steps forward and pulled out his handgun before wrapping his arm around Stan's neck and placing the gun against the side of his head.

"Get your hands off of me asshole!" Stan struggled.  
"Any of you make a move and I'll blow his head clean off."  
"Andy, what the hell are you doing?" Jimbo asked, trying to keep as cool a head as possible.  
"I fucking told you he had something to do with this!" Craig shouted.  
"Here we go again!" Andy once again rolled his eyes. "You people are fucking idiots! None of you, NONE OF YOU! Have any fucking clue. I'm not the one behind those things."  
"Oh yeah, then who is?!" Craig shouted again.  
"Maybe you should look a little closer to home. Did Kenny over there ever tell you he had been infected?"  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" Asked Kenny. "I was never infected, do you see any bite marks?!"  
"I checked you blood samples, no use in lying now. You were infected but you got yourself cured. I know you had something to do with this! Don't even try and deny it." Andy kept the gun held against Stan's head.  
"I… I was cured?"  
Everyone in the group turned around, someone was laughing. "Uh... Yeah. That'd be our doing." The bigger of the masked men said, still keeping on his terrible English accent but through his laughter his voice became more and more recognisable…  
"Dude. What are you doing?" His smaller partner complained.  
"No. I'm done with this shit. Done. I got the archetypes so I'm done here."  
"Don't do anything stupid." His partner warned.  
"Stupid? Me? Never. But you know… I'm very tired of this mask, and I'm so very tired of this shitty little accent. I think it's time we told them who were are, don't you?"  
"Don't you dare."

The bigger one took a step forward and smirked as he slowly pulled the mask off. He faced the crowd shameless; all of them were far too shocked to say anything for the first few seconds.

"Cartman… Really?" Said Craig holding back most of his anger. "You did this?"  
"Well, I had help of course." He turned to face his partner. "Don't be shy, the cat's out of the bag now."  
"I hate you."  
"Yeah, yeah. If you don't tell them I will."

He sighed and lifted his mask of as well, adding to the shock of the group in front of them. Anyone could have believe Cartman was behind this but no one could have possibly predicted his partner having any involvement.

"No." Was all Craig could managed to get out.  
"Oh yes." The bigger one said while the smaller one looked to the ground, overwhelmed with guilt once again.  
"Why? How?!" Kenny asked.  
"Why? Money of course. We could have made millions selling this cure if things had only gone a little better. It's amazing really, this thing can cure just about anything… could have made a fortune selling this without the infection side-effect, but not nearly as much." The bigger one explained.  
"Cure, anything?" Asked Stan.  
"Absolutely anything. Aids, cancer. Anything. Only problem is if they don't get the second injection right away they'll try to eat your brains. I think it's pretty funny actually."  
"You're really dumbing this all down aren't you?" Said Andy, gun still at Stan's head. "Do you two even have any idea what you're meddling with?!"  
"I don't need to know how it works to make money off it." He defended. "Poison the water supply, infect people, escape to Europe and sell the cure. It was simple but things went a little faster than intended and we didn't really get the chance to escape. So we were stuck with those assholes this whole time."  
"Is that all we were to you? Some assholes you were stuck with!?" Kenny shouted.  
"Well to me. Not to him." He pointed at his partner. "He's the only reason you're still alive actually Kenny. You drank some of our lovely poisoned water back in California, didn't you?

_*****Kenny took the bottle Clyde was drinking from and starting drinking from it. "You guys are fucking weird."**_*******

"That moralfag over there made us go in and cure you while you slept, can you believe that shit? In fact, that's why we had to kill Butters. He walked out at the wrong time, got in our way."  
"Is that true?" Kenny looked at the smaller one.  
"Yeah…" He said.  
"Oh yes. You tricked him into drinking it too remember? He had to go and waste a shot on himself."  
Craig looked up at him and finally mustered the strength to say more. "Why would you help this fat bastard Clyde?"  
"I'm so sorry Craig… things… things got out of hand very fast and I just couldn't stop. I'm losing my fucking mind."  
_**  
*** "You want to talk about it?"  
"No not really, it'd just make me feel worse." Clyde frowned. He didn't like keeping things from Craig but some things had to be kept to himself**__.***_

"Is that why you blew the gym off then? So you could help this bastard?!" Craig shouted again.  
The bigger one smirked. "Oh yes. Me and him were very busy that night, working right under your guys noses."  
"You just can't stop can you?" Kenny said to Cartman.  
"Stop what?"  
"Stop boasting, you fucked us over. So what?"  
"Why should I stop? This was fucking brilliant. You guys suspected nothing, even faked out deaths to disappear… it was all going fine till one of you assholes found the case."

_*****What Kenny did understand was the syringes that the case also held. The syringes were labelled "I", "II" and "C"; he had no idea what any of that actually meant*****_

"How the hell did you survive that blast at the house? You couldn't have faked that." Kenny pointed out.  
"Couldn't I? Classic Indiana Jones trick. Locked myself in the fridge."  
"Oh please." Said Andy. "That doesn't work in real life."  
"Well not for Indie. That was a nuclear explosion; but a small gas explosion in a house? That's a different idea. Really I wanted to have you all killed in the blast and just let us two survive but once again little miss goodie two shoes wouldn't let me."  
"Like it or not fatass, they are still our friends." Clyde defended.  
"You are not my friend." Snapped Craig with a look of disgust on his face that pierced right through Clyde's chest and into his heart. He knew he deserved it; for all the things he had done to them, he deserved much worse.

The sound of the helicopter was nearing even closer now and it distracted the group just long enough for Cartman to make his move. He looked around at everyone and timed his movements perfectly disappearing behind a set of tents, leaving Clyde standing there alone.

"What the hell? Where did that fat bastard go?!" Kenny asked in Clyde's direction.

Clyde wasn't sure what he should say or do anymore… That asshole had manipulated him into killing everyone he knew and loved as well as hurting any that managed to survive. Now he had just outed their identities and slipped away somewhere leaving him for dead! What the hell was he up to!?

"I asked you a question dickhead." Kenny shouted. "Where the hell did he go?!"  
"There. He ran in there." Clyde pointed at the tent; it was where they had left the archetypes.

Both Kenny and Kevin ran towards to tent in a desperate attempt to catch the bastard; they weren't about to let him get away with what he did.  
Clyde looked around at the people standing in front of him; clearly he wasn't going to escape this situation easily… He felt powerless without his mask; it was much harder to do the wrong thing when all your friends knew who you were. He stood still and analysed his situation. The crazy doctor was still holding a gun to Stan's head, Jimbo was sneakily taking a few steps closer to him every chance time he was distracted, Tweek was stood next to Craig (both of which were glaring at him in disgust and disbelief), and Karen was busy scanning the skies for a better look at the helicopter. His only chance now was to hope that Andy would do something to distract Craig and Tweek, just long enough for him to escape.

"How about you put that gun down now Andy." Jimbo said in a soothing voice.  
"Hell no, He is my only key out of here." Andy responded.  
"Listen, if you let him go now then you can walk. Plain and easy."  
"Do you think I'm an idiot mate?" Andy laughed. "No, as soon as I release him you'll let hell's fury loose on me. Nope, there is no going back now."

Clyde took his chance, he ran in the opposite direction his partner did and took position behind the nearest tent.

"Gah! Shit! C-Clyde's gone man!" Tweek panicked.  
"Fuck! I'm going after him!" Craig sprinted in the direction Tweek pointed him in.

Clyde stayed perfectly still behind the tent and watched as Craig ran straight past him. He slipped inside the tent and stood in disbelief at what he was seeing in front of him… Kyle. The sick red headed boy lay on the bed hooked up to all kinds of medical equipment and machines.  
Clyde heard the sounds of footsteps coming back and quickly he hid himself under the bed. Craig burst into the tent and after a quick glance around the room he left. Clyde crawled out from his hiding place and sat down staring over at the sick Kyle in front of him. He wondered what had happened to put him in such a state in the first place... He wondered if it was his fault. Too many people had been hurt by his actions and he decided it was time he paid for them.  
Clyde took a piece of paper and a pen that happened to be sitting in the room and began jotting down a note, he set the note on the chair and left something else on top of it. He stood up and sheepishly walked out of the tent back to where he last seen everyone else, they were still there.

"What the…" Craig looked over, surprised as he watched Clyde walk towards him to turn himself in.  
"Do what you want with me…" Clyde took off his gun and threw it on the ground. "I'm done."

Craig walked forward to the boy and stopped right in front of him before lifting his fist and landing a huge blow on his face.

"CRAIG!" Tweek shouted.

Craig didn't listen; he readied his fist and landed another few blows on the boy but this time in his stomach.

"GAH! CRAIG P-PLEASE! STOP IT!" Tweek shouted again and once again being ignored.

He lifted his fist and hit him again in the face, this time sending him to the floor in a bloody mess, coughing up his own blood. Tweek ran over and pulled Craig backwards before he could do any more damage to the already broken boy. He turned Craig around and he saw tears running down his dirty face, he had been through far too much the past few days, they all had. Tweek just wrapped his arms around him and said nothing else while Clyde lay in the cold, red soaked snow.

Andy looked up to the sky at the helicopter flying overhead then back down at the group. "I'm sorry to interrupt gentlemen, but I really have to get going now. Jimbo, if you would just start the car up for me then I'll be right on my way."

Jimbo reluctantly took the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the truck.

"Good man. Now put the keys in and start it up."

Jimbo did as he asked and started the engine. Andy side stepped towards the truck, keeping the gun against Stan's head.

"Now I want you all to move back very slowly, over by that tent."

Everyone listened and again did as he asked.

Craig looked over and whispered to Jimbo. "Are we really going to let him get away with this shit?"  
"There's nothing we can do kid." Jimbo said solemnly; his nephew's safety meant more to him than petty revenge.  
"Good!" Andy shouted.

Andy didn't get a chance to step inside the vehicle before Kenny and Kevin returned.  
**  
**"Where did he go!?" Kenny shouted.  
"I don't fucking know!" Kevin shouted back.**  
**"Uh, lads. Care to join your friends over there by the tent?" Andy said still holding Stan at gunpoint.

The two boys realised the situation they were in and moved slowly over to join the rest of the group, that's when Andy spotted something in Kenny's hand.

"Ah! Now where did you boys find that case?" He asked.  
"That fat bastard dropped it…" Kenny grunted.  
"How about one of you bring it over here to me?" Andy looked up at the group.

Kenny was about to step forward to bring the case to the doctor but he stopped him before he could come any further.

"No, no, no. Not you. How about him? He's in no condition to do anything stupid." Andy looked down the weak Clyde on the ground below him.  
"He's not one of u-"  
"I-I'll do it." Clyde said, struggling to stand up.  
"That's a good boy. Go get it." Andy ordered.

Clyde limped over to the rest of the group and took the case from Kenny, feeling Craig's hate filled gaze burn right through him. He limped towards the doctor slowly, doing his best to play the part.

"Okay, good. Open the door and put it inside."

Clyde didn't think to disobey his demands. He opened the door as ordered and gently set the box on to the passenger seat of the truck. He started limping back to join the rest of them but before he was two feet away from the truck he fell back to the ground.

"Ah whatever. Let him bleed out." Andy said, not seeing the boy as a threat in the slightest. "Now I'm going to let Stan here go but if any of you try to do ANYTHING… I will shoot him in the back, got it?"

No one a word; Andy knew that meant they heard him. He let Stan go and the boy began walking forward toward his friends.  
Before anyone could open fire, Andy quickly jumped in the car and hit the pedal, driving out of the gate before anyone even had a chance to take their safety off the guns.

"Stan, are you okay?" Jimbo asked as he hugged the boy.  
"I'm fine, but are we really going to let him get away with this?"  
"There's nothing we can do Stan, we don't even know we- wait a second, where's that other kid. The beat up one?"

Everyone shot their eyes over at the red snow and surely enough Clyde had disappeared.

"FUCK!" Craig shouted as he kicked a barrel in frustration.

-  
_**Ladies and gentlemen I would like to thank you for sticking with the story so far, it's been an amazing run with you guys and I'm thinking the next chapter might be the last one! But worry not, there is a possibility of a sequel in the late future after I work on a few more fic ideas I've got (I post about that kinda stuff on tumblr. Search southparkaa if you love me.) Make sure you follow me as an author! If you liked this fic you will like the next one ;).**_

Finally; I'd like to ask as always that you all refrain from posting spoilers in the review section, please. As in do not mention who the men in masks were! It could ruin the story for someone else and that'd make me sad. Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	34. Chapter 34 Useful

"Jimbo, come on! We can't just let him drive off like that!" Kevin shouted at the older man.  
"They took the truck, there's nothing we can do…" Jimbo sighed.  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Kevin said with a grin on his face, he signalled everyone else to follow him.

They walked into the biggest tent the camp had to offer, it was the size of a large garage and that was exactly what it was.

"There she is. My baby." Said Kevin with a huge pride filled smile on his face.  
"No. Fucking. Way." Said Kenny, jaw wide open. "How did you do this!?"  
"I've had a lot of free time, thought I'd put my skills to use." He smirked even more at his brother appreciating his work.  
"Not bad at all Kevin." Karen nodded.  
"Well, did you actually get her working then?" Jimbo asked.  
"I haven't taken it out for a test drive yet… but it should work. I don't see why not."  
"Well then, what the hell are we waiting for?! Let's go after those bastards!" Shouted Jimbo.

Everyone loaded themselves on to the monster of a machine Kevin had created. He had pimped out an entire old school bus into a zombie destroying machine. Jagged pieces of metal stuck out of the sides to stab anyone or anything that got too close, the radio was fully functioning with a very fitting slayer CD inside of it, all the windows were covered with protective sheets of metal that let just enough light in to still be called a window and the driver's seat had been completely replaced with some sort of leather recliner.

"Wait! What about Kyle?" Asked Stan .  
"We can't just leave him here. What if something happens when we're gone?" Ike added.  
"Go get him, we'll find somewhere to keep him." Ordered Jimbo.  
"Worry not my children for I have prepared for everything. Pull back that curtain and you'll find a nice cosy bed where the back seats used to be." Kevin said, again smirking at his handywork.  
"Jesus Christ, you weren't kidding when you said you had free time now, were you?" Said Kenny.

Stan and Ike jumped off the bus in a hurry and ran to Kyle's tent.

"Does this thing have wheels?" Asked Stan, referring to the bed.  
"I think so." Answered Ike.  
"Good, that'll make this easier."

Stan got down on the floor and fiddled around with some of the latches on the bed in an attempt to unlock the wheels.

"Hey, what's this?" Ike asked as he lifted up two syringes, being careful not to prick himself in the process.  
"Could that be…?" Stan stood up and looked at the injections.  
"It was sitting on top of this." Ike handed Stan the note.

_I'm sorry. For everything, I really am. I don't expect any of you to forgive me… I can't even forgive myself. I just need you all to know I really am sorry and I know this won't make things right, but I hope it's a start. Give him both of these and he'll live.  
- Clyde  
_

"Well, what does it say?" Ike asked.

Stan said nothing and snatched the two syringes from Ike.

"Hey!" Ike protested.  
"Read the note!" Stan said handing it to him.

Stan took the first syringe and gently pressed it into Kyle's arm.

"Wait! How do we know this isn't some trick?!" shouted Ike.  
"We don't, but we have to try. If Kyle died and we didn't even try to save him, could you live with yourself?"

Ike said nothing as Stan took the next syringe and placed it carefully into the same arm, emptying the contents of the syringe into his blood stream.

"Please Kyle… come on. Wake up." Stan begged.

Outside the engine of the bus could be heard starting up, Kevin immediately started blasting the horn.

"Come on Stan, we'll take him with us. He's going to be okay!" Said Ike.  
"Yeah." Stan nodded

The boys unhooked Kyle from the machines and pushed the bed outside through the snow, back to the bus which was now waiting outside the tent.

"Come on!" Shouted Kevin. "We're gonna lose him!"

-

Clyde was pretty proud of his escape. Everyone was far too busy concentrating on Andy to even look over at the blood covered boy bleeding out in the snow. He took the small chance he had, rolled under the truck and once on the other side climbed in to the back seats and waited.  
Despite his sense of pride from being able to pull off such a feat, he didn't even want to escape anymore… he just needed to stop this asshole and take back those archetypes before they could do anymore harm… after that he'd go back and face the others. They could decide his fate.  
They weren't driving for long when Andy stopped the truck and jumped out in a hurry, Clyde didn't hesitate to follow. He opened the door as quietly as he could manage and rolled under the truck again. He looked around the surrounding area as best he could. He watched as Andy made his way towards the helicopter they had seen fly overhead earlier; had he somehow contacted his friends for help?  
Clyde had no idea who this guy was or what he was doing but it didn't matter anyway, he had held Stan at gunpoint to steal the archetypes so obviously he didn't have the best of intentions. Clyde knew exactly what he had to do.  
He crawled back out from under the truck and ran towards the good doctor in a hurry, the snow dampening his footsteps just enough not to be heard. He grabbed the man's gun from his holster and pointed it at him.

"Don't move." Said Clyde  
"Oh, Hello again." Andy replied.  
"Give me the case." He said in a stern commanding tone.  
"I can't do that."  
"Give me the case or I'll fucking shoot you, right now!" Clyde aimed the gun a little closer to the man to add to the effect.  
"I don't think you know who you're messing with mate." Andy warned.  
"I don't have to know. You can't expect me to believe you and your friends are going to use those drugs to better the world."  
"Better the world? Better the world?! You and your fat little friend have already fucked the world up. All of America is dead. You're just a stupid little cunt that has absolutely no FUCKING idea what that kind of thing can do to the rest of the world."  
"I know what I've done, okay?! I can't take that shit back. But if I let you walk away with that case, it's not going to make anything better."  
"How do you know that? With these drugs the world could be saved. The infection dead, gone. We could even make vaccines! Cure cancer! Your stupid mistake would be undone and more! I can make that happen."  
"No… No you can't."

Clyde shot the gun and Andy fell to the ground, dropping the case in the progress.

"AH. You little bastard! You fucking shot me!" Andy said as he held his arm in agony.  
"Be thankful I didn't kill you. I have enough blood on my hands."

Clyde picked up the case and began walking back to the truck when the bus turned up. Out of the bus came Jimbo and Kevin first, closely followed by the rest of the gang.

"Put down the gun, son." Said Jimbo, aiming his rifle at the boy.  
"I was ju-"  
"Just put it down!" He shouted.

Clyde slowly set the gun down on the ground and put his hands in the air. He looked over at Tweek who looked away as soon as their eyes met and then looked at Craig who was giving him the most hate filled gaze he had ever seen… it made his chest hurt.

"Now, give me the case." Said Jimbo, still pointing the gun.  
"Please, you have to destroy it." Clyde pleaded  
"Just set it down and back away." He ordered and Clyde obeyed.

He set the case down next to the gun and took five steps backwards.

"Okay. Here, put this on the bus." Jimbo handed the case to Kevin. "Watch him." He said to Stan, handing him his rifle.  
"Did you give it to him?" Asked Clyde.  
"Give what to who?" Replied Stan.  
"Kyle. Did you give him the shots?"  
"Yeah, I did. You better hope he's alright Clyde… If something happens to him I swear to god, I will make sure you die slowly."  
"He's going to be fine Stan, you have my word."

Jimbo moved past Clyde and up to Andy who was still bleeding out on the floor.

"Hey stranger." Jimbo smirked.  
"Spare me. You haven't won." He rolled his eyes.  
"I think you have some explaining to do."  
"I'm have nothing to say to you."  
"Well you could start by telling us who the hell was flying this thing and how it got here." Jimbo pressed his foot against Andy's new bullet wound.

The doctor screamed out in agony and hopelessly squirmed against the man's weight. Jimbo lifted his foot.

"You gonna talk now?" He asked with a serious look in his eyes.

Andy said nothing, he just laughed.

"I don't think you know what's coming your way boy." Jimbo threatened.  
He laughed some more. "Do you?"

Back at the bus, Clyde kept his hands placed firmly against his head, being careful not to get himself shot.

"Please Stan, destroy that case. If that thing gets out to the rest of the world, everyone will be screwed." Clyde warned.  
"Oh now you care do you?" Said Craig stepping forward.  
"Craig, don't." Said Stan.  
"Why not, this asshole played us and killed all our friends, our families! Are we just going to let him walk away?!"  
"No, let's just wait okay, he might be a-"  
"Wait?! Why wait? If you don't kill him, I will." Craig aimed his gun at Clyde.  
"Craig!" Tweek shouted.

Clyde knew he deserved what was about to come and he wasn't even going to try and fight it anymore.

He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." He muttered.

"Wait!" Karen shouted stepping off the bus.  
"No, this ends now." Craig readied his gun once again.

Karen pulled out her trusty pen knife and stabbed Craig in the hand; he dropped the gun and turned to make a swing at her which she quickly countered. She grabbed the boy by the neck and held her knife against it.

"Karen! What the hell are you doing?!" Kenny shouted.  
"Clyde. The combination to the case, what is it?" She asked.  
"Listen! That case needs destroyed! Don't ope-"  
"I asked for the fucking combination! You care about this piece of shit here don't you?" She pressed the knife a little tighter against his neck, this time drawing a little blood. "Give me the code or I'll slit his throat."  
"It's 345!" Clyde answered, worried about Craig.  
"Thank you." She said, still holding the knife against his neck.  
"Karen, what are you doing?" Kenny asked again.  
"Oh come on Ken! Think about it! We take the case, find a boat and sail off to Europe! It's always been me, you and Kevin against the world hasn't it?"  
"Karen, please. Don't do this." Kevin pleaded.  
"Don't do what?! Do you really want to get out of this mess if it means going back to our old life? Do you remember how shitty that was?! Eating stale pop tarts for dinner while our parents drank and smoked away whatever shit wages they managed to scrape up that week. I want some security here! I want to be able to live my life without worrying about that shit… for once in my miserable life; I want to actually have enough to eat. Is that too much to ask for? If this case is as valuable as these assholes make it out to be we could be millionaires out there!"  
"No Karen." Said Kenny with a disappointed look.  
"No?" She looked up at him confused.  
"Not if this is what it costs. You do this and… and you're on your own." He shook his head.  
"What about you Kevin? You'll come with me, right?" She asked her oldest brother desperately.  
"No Karen. This is sick where the hell did you get an idea like this anyway?" Kevin asked.  
"Back at the camp actually." She smiled "After you guys went chasing after that fat bastard at the camp I slipped off to find him. Not that any of these other dickheads even noticed, I'm just a little side character in their big story. Luckily I found him before you guys did." She laughed. "Fat bastard was trying to crawl through a hole in the fence and got himself stuck. I stabbed him fifty fucking times and pushed his body through, but you guys turned up before I could grab the case. I had to leave it."  
"Jesus Christ Karen…" Said Kenny.  
"Yeah, good ol' innocent Karen can actually do something for once. Whatever, if you're not coming with me I'm leaving… WITH the case." She looked over at Tweek. "Hey Twitchy, be a good boy and fetch it for me, would you? Less you want Craig here to bleed somemore."  
"Gah!" Tweek screamed and ran on the bus to grab it immediately, not wanting any harm to come to Craig.

Tweek reappeared as quickly as he disappeared and set the case down next to her.

"Good boy." She smirked, everything was working out brilliantly for her.  
"Guys?" Said Stan "Where did Jimbo and that doctor guy go?"

Everyone looked in their direction and surely enough they were gone.

"That can't be good…" Rightfully said Ike.

Seconds later a quiet shot was heard. Everybody dropped to the ground and stayed perfectly still, not wanting to provoke any more gunfire.

"Was anybody hit!?" Asked Kenny.  
"Uh… Kenny…" Said Craig.  
"What?!"  
"Karen…"

Kenny looked over in disbelief as his sister lay on the floor perfectly still. The bullet had hit her clean in the head, killing her instantly.

"NO! Karen!"

Kenny jumped to his feet and was about to run over to her body when another shot was fired, thankfully not hitting anyone. It hit the ground directly in front Kenny and made the snow jump into the air.

"Kenny! Stop!" Kevin said, pulling him back down to the ground. "That was a warning shot. I don't think they'll be so kind the next time."  
"Who the hell is shooting at us?!" Asked Stan.  
"The same people who took the doctor and your uncle I bet." Replied Craig.  
"Wait, Look over there." Kevin pointed.  
"What the…? Is that snow moving?" Stan asked.  
"Camoflauge. They're blending in." Said Kevin. "Everyone stay perfectly still, we don't know how many they have surrounding us."

Three men appeared as if from nowhere and suddenly two more, all of which were pointing guns at them.

"No one move." One of the voices ordered and everyone obeyed; they clearly knew exactly what they were doing.

Andy held his arm and joined the other five men.

"Well, well, well." He smirked bending down to pick up the case. "Load them into the chopper. I think these young lads might be useful."

-

_**Well ladies and gentlemen it's been a good run. This looks like the end of our long journey and damn has it been a great ride! This isn't the end though, forgive me for the cliffhanger but I will certainly make a sequel eventually! I just want to take a little break from this fic and do something new.**_

Worry not though for I have another awesome fic coming your guy's way very soon, make sure you follow me for updates on when it's posted (Which will be very soon, I promise!)

Make sure and review the fic overall! Tell me what you liked and what you didn't like, I've spent a long time working on this and your opinions really matter to me. Like I've said before though, please keep spoilers out of your reviews. Thank you for sticking with it for so long and I hope you guys look forward to my next fic… (Preview below)

_**"A movie obsessed serial Killer is terrorising the residents of South Park, copy-catting famous horror movie killers. After a close encounter, Kenny has lost his memory and Butters has gone mute. Will the boys be able to overcome the killer or will they die trying? Coming soon - A nightmare to remember. Slash Warning"**_


End file.
